


Amazed

by pikajo14



Series: Amazed Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After being brought back to life, Raditz doesn't know where he fits in this world. Meanwhile, Tarble is having problems with his recent divorce and is hiding a secret from his brother. Wanting to get away from it all, they decide to move in together.





	1. Chapter 1

Bother. That was the only word that he could think he could be right now.

Chichi was making the family dinner while his brother was out training with his children. He would be out with them, but he just couldn’t fight to their level. Somewhere along the way, Kakarot had surpassed him. After that, fighting had become a lot less fun.

But sitting in here waiting seemed to be a bad idea as well. Every couple of seconds Kakarot’s wife would glare at him; probably because he was doing nothing to help her. The woman didn’t realize that it was for the best. He couldn’t cook anything and he wasn’t going to try and burn down his brother’s house.

Chichi gave him another glare as she finished cleaning up the fish that Kakarot had caught this morning. She was also mad about all of the extra work that she had to do after he had come to live with them. He tried at first, but found that all he did was get in her way.

He sighed as she turned away. There had to be a better way. Maybe he would ask Bulma for a capsule house. Then he could stop bothering his brother’s family.

* * *

 

Tarble sat just outside of the gravity room. He had come back to Earth after his divorce was final. Gure wanted to start a family, something he could never provide for her.

All of this time, their marriage had been a farce. When they had first met, she didn’t want a family and he wanted a beard—something to hide what he really was. Not that it bothered most of the people on TechTech, but he had a preference for men over women. And over the years, Gure was okay with the myriad of men he brought home. He had never even touched her. They weren’t compatible for that anyway.

But technically he was a prince and even if they were a dead race, his brother would kill him if he knew. So now he lived under his roof, battling an internal itch. He couldn’t go around and look for a lover without Vegeta being suspicious, especially if he didn’t come home the next night.

He sighed. His brother was already suspicious. Saiyans mated for life and he wasn’t exactly doing that. Saiyans didn’t get divorces; the word wasn’t in their vocabulary.

But that didn’t stop Bulma from trying to set him up with one of her lady friends. He declined, using the excuse of his recent divorce as a barrier. It wasn’t going to last long though. He was going to need a new excuse if he was going to pull this off.

The door to the gravity room opened and his brother and nephew emerged, covered in sweat. “Uncle Tarble, have you been sitting out here this whole time?” Trunks asked.

He just gave the boy a small smile. It wasn’t like he could go and do anything. He had no power level, so there was no reason to train. Television was boring and he had no patience for reading. The only thing he could think about was getting out of this house, so that he would stop being a burden on his family. He was always in the way and with his lack of sexual activity as of late, he was getting restless. He knew that he was annoying them.

Vegeta just looked down at him without a word as he began to stand. “I was just waiting for dinner. I know I can’t fight, but I can at least watch.”

Trunks laughed. “Why are you so weak?”

He kept his smile in place, even though he wanted to smack the crap out of his nephew. His power level was a touchy subject. It wasn’t easy being a saiyan prince with no power. Just being a saiyan with no power was enough of a slap in the face, let alone his status.

“Trunks, why don’t you go see how far along your grandmother is with dinner?” His brother asked. The boy nodded and then ran off, leaving him with his brother. He already dreaded what his brother was going to say. “I don’t like the idea of you living alone.”

He was referring to his idea of him getting a capsule house of his own. “Vegeta, I’m a grown man.”

His brother scoffed. “Yes, but you can’t protect yourself. I’m surprised you survived those years in space and the countryside is too far away for you to be by yourself.”

He rolled his eyes. “Again, I’m in my 40’s. I think I can manage.”

Vegeta glared at him. “We will talk about this later.” Trunks had returned with the promise of food.

They walked to the kitchen, where Bulma’s mother was handing out food. He kind of felt bad for the woman. It couldn’t be easy feeding three saiyans.

He sat down, picking at his food. He wasn’t that hungry. He had other things on his mind. He needed that capsule house.

He looked over to his brother and nephew as they stuffed their faces. If he stayed here, all he was going to do was make his brother busy, which would mess up their training schedules.

He sighed as Bulma walked through the door with someone he didn’t expect. Kakarot’s tall, older brother. Vegeta often poked fun at the third class for his lack of power, but for the most part Raditz seemed to ignore him. The long maned saiyan seemed to be asking Bulma about something.

“Are you sure, Raditz? Don’t you want to stay with Goku?” Bulma asked.

The large man looked a little embarrassed. “I just think that I need my own space, besides Kakarot’s house is far too small for all of us.”

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one that was looking for a new living arrangement. “Are you sure that you won’t be lonely out there?”

Raditz sighed. “I just want some quiet.” Oh how he wished he could get Bulma to just hand over a capsule house at that. Then he could be free to do what he wished.

Suddenly, he noticed that Bulma had that glint in her eye that screamed that she had an idea. “I know! Why don’t I give you a bigger capsule house and Tarble moves with you. He wants to move out anyway.”

He never wanted to hug his sister-in-law before now. Sure living with Raditz wasn’t ideal, but at least he would get some eye candy out of it.

The larger saiyan looked over at him, almost sizing him up. “Just make sure we have our own space and it could work.”

He almost smirked, Raditz was okay with this. “I’m fine with it as well.” He said, listening as his brother stopped eating.

Vegeta looked over at Raditz, giving the man a glare. “You know if anything happens to him, I will kill you.”

Raditz seemed to flinch, but he stood from the table. “Nothing is going to happen, Vegeta.”

His brother shot him a glare for a second before turning back to his food. “Do what you want; just don’t get into trouble.”

He rolled his eyes as he left the table. “Why don’t I let you two look over a couple of the houses?” Bulma said, leading them out of the room. She seemed to be happy with herself. Was that because she solved his problem, or because he was finally going to be out of her hair? He didn’t really care either way.

She sat them down pulling out a couple of different capsules before they settled on one. “So it’s settled then.” She turned to him. “Do you need help moving your things?” He shook his head, he didn’t have much to begin with and she had helped him enough. She looked up at Raditz and he too shook his head. He had to be in the same predicament.

Getting an answer out of both of them, she nodded before leaving them alone. Now that he thought about it, he knew nothing about Raditz. Only that he used to work for Frieza like Vegeta did, and that he was Kakarot’s brother.

His new roommate was also looking him over. He must have been asking himself the same questions. They didn’t know each other at all. “So, when did you land here?” The other asked, trying to make some pleasant conversation.

“About a month ago.” He looked away. “What about you? I thought that my brother was the only one that Kakarot saved.”

Raditz stared at him until he looked back. “My brother felt that Nappa and I deserved a second chance, so here I am.” The room went silent again. “Do you have any habits that I should know about?”

He froze, he almost forgot about his plans. “No…” Raditz didn’t need to know about his sex life. There rooms would be far enough apart. He wouldn’t even know what he was doing. “Do you?”

The larger saiyan shook his head. “No.” Again silence took over them. It was then that he found himself staring at the other man’s features. As he thought earlier, he would have something nice to look at out of this. Raditz’s look was definitely his type. Tall, muscled, long hair, everything was to his liking really, but he knew that was a no go. If he were to make a move on him, the other would most likely blast him or tell Vegeta and he couldn’t risk that. So looking would have to suffice.

He sighed. “Do you have anything that you like to do…house wise that is?” He wondered how helpful the other would be to him.

Raditz looked a little lost at that. “I’m better out outdoor things really.”

“Oh.” It looked like he would have to do any and all cooking. The other looked embarrassed at this.

“I would try, but I tend to cause things to burst into flames.” The large saiyan admitted.

He couldn’t help but smile. The older saiyan looked cute when he was embarrassed. A dirty thought graced his mind, but he tossed it aside. Raditz had to be straight. Even if he had yet to find himself a mate, he couldn’t see the man swinging for the other team.

The room became silent again and a strange awkwardness seemed to take over. “I guess I will see you when we move in.” Raditz said.

He nodded. It would be a week from today, they needed time to pack. “Yes, I will see you then.”

The large saiyan stood and made his way out of the room. He turned back and watched him leave. Vegeta wasn’t going to be a fan of this, but at least he was now out of his brother’s hair. That, and with the house they chose, he could be far enough from Raditz that the other wouldn’t be the wiser.

He almost groaned at the idea of letting his libido run wild again. Soon he would get the release he needed.

* * *

 

Raditz landed just outside of Kakarot’s home as they were finishing dinner. Chichi gave him a small glare as it looked like she had just put all of the food away.

“Don’t think that I’m going to make anything special for you!” The woman started.

Kakarot looked like he was readying himself for an argument, but he wasn’t going to let Chichi continue. “I don’t need anything. I was just going to tell you that I’ll be out of your hair at the end of the week.”

Chichi’s anger faded, now she looked genuinely confused. “What do you mean?”

“I got myself a capsule house and a roommate, so you can stop complaining.” He said walking passed her as she gaped at him. Kakarot gave him a sad look, but he ignored it. He was already too much of a burden on their life and marriage. He wasn’t going to keep bothering them.

He went over to the guest room that he was using and plopped down on the bed. Tarble wasn’t his ideal roommate, but he would have to do. He didn’t look like the average saiyan, nor did he act it, but it seemed that he also felt the burden that he felt.

The younger saiyan was so different though. He couldn’t see the two of them getting along in the long run.

He heard a small knock on the door and found Kakarot opening it. His brother looked down at him and said nothing. It had been only a year ago that he had been brought back with Nappa. Kakarot said that he deserved another chance and allowed him to live if he followed his rules, which for the most part, he did. He did keep his tail, but he made sure to track the moon cycle. He didn’t kill anyone, nor was he interested in training anymore. He just wanted to live a peaceful existence.

Kakarot sighed before closing the door and leaving him alone. Even after a year, they still couldn’t talk to each other like brothers and he doubted that they ever would.

He remembered a couple of weeks ago, Chichi had tried to set him up with some girl that she had met at the market, but he had no idea what to do.

During his time under Frieza, he had never gone after any kind of affection. Relationships and sex were all new ideas to him. Hell, he had never even kissed anyone. The idea of such made him blush.

He turned over in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn’t that having a woman around would be a bad thing. He just never felt comfortable. That and the female body was just so…. terrifying. He just didn’t know where to start. Their bodies were enigmas and he found that he was afraid of them in more ways than one.

He sighed. Maybe there was something wrong with him? He was probably going to stay alone for the rest of his life. No wife, no kids, nothing. Part of him ached at the thought, but he pushed it away. He needed to focus on the present. At least he would have some peace and quiet. Tarble couldn’t be that rowdy of a roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakarot really didn’t say a word to him over the last week. What was there to say? He was now out of their hair and now in Tarble’s.

Vegeta had just seen his brother off and here they were. The house was really nice; the only downside had to be that there was only one bathroom, but they would survive.

Right now, Tarble was standing in the kitchen looking over everything as he stood on a stool that Bulma had given them. He figured that the younger knew how to cook. Now he just had to figure out his own role.

Tarble jumped off of the stool and ran over to the fridge to find it empty. “Damn, Bulma said that we won’t be getting our charge card for another week.”

He smiled, now this was something he could do. “Leave it to me. I can easily get some grub; hunting on this planet it easy.”

The younger saiyan seemed happy with that. “I can’t really agree with that, but again, I have no power level.”

He laughed. “No, but at least you can prepare your food without catching the neighborhood on fire.”

Tarble giggled. “What neighborhood? We’re out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah, but I doubt that we want to burn this place down in one shot.” He said.

Tarble laughed at that. “Yeah, I don’t want to be the one that explains that to Vegeta. He just got me out of his house. I don’t think he would be too kind about having me back.”

Now that was interesting, he thought that Vegeta liked his younger brother. Maybe their relationship was the same as his and Kakarot’s. Tarble might have understood how he felt about the whole thing. “Yeah, I was always in Kakarot’s way.” He said hoping that he was right.

Tarble sighed. “I didn’t really want to involve Vegeta and Bulma with my divorce but I had nowhere to go after Gure kicked me out.”

He was a little curious about that but didn’t ask. It wasn’t his business. If Tarble wanted to tell him, he would. “Yeah, I don’t know if I could live with Vegeta again to be honest.” His time on Frieza’s ship flashed before his eyes. The quarters were crowded, mainly due to the fact that they were stuck with the cargo. Even then Vegeta had part of the cargo bay to himself, which was a pain as the prince was shorter than Nappa and him. But Nappa made him obey and so he was stuck in a space so small that his legs always cramped. He shuddered at the thought. He was happy those days were behind him.

“Yeah, it really isn’t a walk in the park.” Tarble said, looking up at the ceiling. “What is living with Kakarot really like?”

He found himself laughing. “Between the brats and the harpy, I wouldn’t recommend it.” Even though his older nephew was in his upper teens, he still felt like a bother around him. Gohan was always studying, for what he couldn’t be sure, but Chichi always made both of the boys study. “Does Bulma make Trunks study all of the time?”

Tarble seemed confused by the question, but answered anyway. “What do you mean?”

He sighed. “Does she make him sit in his room and read all of the time?”

Tarble shook his head. “No, but he goes to someplace called a school. I think that’s what they called it.”

“Weird.” He said, leaning back against the wall.

Tarble finally looked back at him. “I don’t know. Maybe things would have been different if I had that. Then I would be useful.”

He frowned at the smaller man. “You can cook; you’re more useful than I am.”

The smaller saiyan gave him a smile and there was a strange sensation that went through his body. “I can’t hunt though.”

“Oh please.” He scoffed. “This planet has those grocery store places. Hunting isn’t a needed skill out here.”

Tarble laughed. “Yeah, but at least you feel connected to our people. I’ve never felt that.”

Raditz sighed. “You say that like it’s a good thing.” This time, he looked up at the ceiling. “When you’re the weakest person in Frieza’s army, you have no use. Hell, I remember Nappa and Vegeta keeping their distance from me.”

He heard a strange noise and found that Tarble had scooted the stool over and was now standing on it in front of him. The smaller saiyan only came up to the middle of his chest, even with the stool. To his shock, the smaller man gave him a hug causing him to flinch away from the friendly gesture. “I’m sorry they did that.”

“You don’t have to be.” His voice went up to a higher pitch until the smaller saiyan pulled away. Something about Tarble was making him antsy, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. “Why don’t I go out and get us some food. Anything you want in particular?”

Tarble shook his head. “Anything’s good.”

He pulled away from the wall and walked out of the room. Tarble was strange, but he could handle this. With all of the room that they had, he could stay out of Tarble’s way and be useful. For once he didn’t have to be a bother.

* * *

 

One month later.

Tarble woke to find Raditz had already left. The larger saiyan had to be checking his traps before doing the bigger hunting.

He sighed. He thought that he would be able to find some kind of tail out here, but they were so far from the city that it would take too long. At least he had Raditz to look at.

Raditz also wasn’t the nosy type so he could have brought someone home, but he didn’t. For the most part, the two would eat together, maybe watch a movie.

He wondered if Raditz had any intentions of finding a mate someday. The older saiyan didn’t give anyone a glance really. Once, during one of their movie nights, he looked over at the larger man as a scantily clad woman started to remove her top—part of him wanted to see what the other man looked like when he was aroused, another just wanted to look away from the scene in general—only to find that Raditz was staring at him. For a second, he entertained the idea that Raditz could be gay as well, but tossed it to the side. The older man was probably just embarrassed by the display.

As he got to the kitchen, he started making coffee. He would need it for the large breakfast that he was going to make. Looking up at the clock, he knew that his roommate would return within the hour, so he got to work.

He practically smirked when he opened the fridge to find a couple dinosaur eggs sitting on the bottom. The dinosaur that Raditz had stolen them from was already in one of the deep freezers out back. 

Going to work, he decided to start making omelets fit for a saiyan. He was glad that he had more than one pan on the stove; each egg filled more than one bowl after he had cracked them. After he had both eggs finished and some bacon fried, up Raditz walked through the door, putting some more eggs in the fridge, these were probably duck eggs. They got a lot of those around here. “Anything good?”

Raditz only chuckled. “The traps had a few rabbits and some kind of bird I haven’t seen. I did find a couple of deer as well, but no dinosaurs. Once I figure out all of the migration patterns it will be fine. It’s supposed to rain later, so I can go fishing then.”

He nodded as the larger man poured himself some coffee. They got lucky that there were a lot of neighboring plants just lying around, but he was still glad that Bulma had left some coffee in the house. It seemed that both of them liked the stuff. “Go ahead and sit down. I’ll bring your food to you.”

The larger saiyan gave him a nod and walked behind him, but suddenly Raditz stopped. And he wasn’t the only one. Tarble had also stopped. A pleasurable jolt went up his spine. His tail and Raditz’s had brushed against each other. His hips almost pushed forward on their own, even if nothing was there. It was almost as if his tail had a mind of its own as it twisted around Raditz’s tail. It had to be the lack of sex he had had over the last three months. He felt himself grab onto the handle for the oven door. Behind him, Raditz’s tail had started to glide itself against his, almost as if it also wanted more friction. He heard a groan behind him and sighed as his mind started to conjure up a fantasy to go along with it. He would pull the larger saiyan close, they would kiss, clothes would be removed, and they would have sex on the kitchen table. As the seconds ticked off, the more daring the fantasy got.

Just as he was about to try and get Raditz to come closer, a foul odor interrupted his fantasy and put a stop to the wonderful sensations that were going up his spine. He almost growled as he looked down at the stove. The bacon was burning. He turned off the stove as Raditz’s tail came free. The older saiyan didn’t say anything as Tarble took the pan off the stove and began to clear it out. He started to grumble to himself, the bacon was charred beyond reasonable consumption.

He made to turn, only to find Raditz gone. His roommate was probably freaked out over what had just occurred. He probably just scared Raditz off. The older saiyan was most likely thinking that he was a freak. He sighed. It was good while it lasted. Even if what they were doing was taboo, they weren’t in a relationship. That was the only reason any saiyan would allow another to touch their tail and he didn’t want a relationship. He just wanted sex. As he thought before, he allowed it only because he wasn’t getting as much tail as he used to. He almost smirked to himself over the memory. He had lost track of how many partners he had after 100, and by now it had to be at least 300, probably more.

He sighed again, it also didn’t help that Raditz was his type. That was painfully clear. The last month had him thinking up more than one fantasy that involved his roommate. He couldn’t help it. Raditz was just so tall…and muscular. That was something that a lot of his partners lacked.

He looked around the empty kitchen again and cursed his tail. If he didn’t think he was going to sleep with Raditz before, he knew now that it was impossible.

* * *

 

Raditz was still breathing heavily as he reached the living room. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Tarble as possible.

His tail was still sending those traitorous jolts up his spine and he glared at it. If only he had cut it off when Kakarot asked him about it, then he wouldn’t have to suffer this humiliation.

It was all his fault. If he had wrapped his tail around his waist, the food wouldn’t have gotten burned. Now Tarble had a mess to clean up and it was all because he was getting too comfortable around the younger man. He could see that look on Tarble’s face at the havoc he had caused. He had finally felt at home and now he was being a bother…like he always was.

He wondered to himself why he couldn’t stop. It was like his tail had a mind of its own. Why had it been so fascinated with the prince’s tail? He knew that it felt good, but that was no reason for his behavior. His mind lingered back to that moment. The sensations that had been going through his body were incredible. From there his mind filled with dirty thoughts, which made no sense. Tarble wasn’t female. Why was he thinking about kissing the younger saiyan? He felt himself turn red. This wasn’t right, there had to be something wrong with him. He never had these thoughts before…well he never had them about women either.

He sat there for a while pondering everything. Every time he thought about it, he blushed or his dick would twitch. He was so confused and he didn’t even know where to begin. If the food didn’t burn would he have kissed Tarble? What would the other saiyan think of him if he found out? The best thing he could do was apologize for his idiocy and hope that Tarble wasn’t too mad with him.

He slowly moved himself off of the couch and made to walk towards the kitchen again. His heart was beating so rapidly that someone could probably hear it all the way in East City.

He felt nervous now. What could he say to Tarble? He took a deep breath as he walked back into the kitchen, only to find Tarble pacing. The younger saiyan seemed lost in thought. He wondered if he should leave him alone, when Tarble looked up at him, stopping his pacing so that he could. The Tarble that he had imagined appeared before his eyes and those thoughts returned. Over and over it played; nothing to graphic, just a small kiss.

He shook his head; he needed to get rid of these thoughts. It would only lead to trouble. “I’m sorry. I should have wrapped my tail up.”

Tarble sighed. “Neither of us was paying attention.”

It felt so awkward now. How were they going to carry on if they couldn’t even talk to each other? “Yeah, but you were busy. I wasn’t. So it’s my fault.”

Tarble shook his head. “Why don’t we just forget what happened?”

He couldn’t believe it. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not like it hurt anyone and besides, it was just bacon.” Tarble chuckled.

He felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Tarble wasn’t mad at him. “It’s never just bacon,” He joked.

“I’m more of a sausage man, myself.” Tarble said with a grin on his face. For some reason, he felt like the younger was enjoying a private joke of his own, but he laughed anyway.

“Well, I’ll see if I can figure out how to make something like that. I bet we can get a meat grinder with the card.” For some reason, Tarble was not only laughing, but there was some odd gleam in his eye. But now that he was thinking about it, there were all kinds of things that they would get out of having a meat grinder around. “Did you want to go with me to the store to get it?”

Tarble nodded. “Just give me a second. I’m just going to get out of these pajamas.”

He smiled to himself as the younger left the room, now everything could return to normal.

* * *

 

As he entered the hall, Tarble breathed a sigh of relief. Raditz still had no clue. The older man was so clueless, even after he had dropped that joke on him. Maybe it wouldn’t be a stretch for him to go out and grab a couple of guys now and again.

His thoughts immediately went back to Raditz. The silly fantasy started up again as he reached his room. As he started to remove his clothes, he looked down at what had to be his permanent erection. The poor thing wasn’t getting any attention from him, hell he had no time to masturbate either. Back at Vegeta’s house, Trunks and his friend would just barge into rooms uninvited. He really had no privacy. Here, it was because he was so tired after doing everything around the house.

He didn’t even think about it as he sat down and began to tug on it. His roommate’s name fell from his lips as he started to get into it. He had to get his fantasy out of his head. He felt himself lean back on the bed, falling to his back. At the moment, he pretended that his hands were actually his roommates as he groaned against the sheets.

“Tarble, what’s taking you so…” Raditz looked down at him from the open door and he was ready to curse. He had been so close.

“Knock before you enter!” He growled in frustration.

Raditz backed up. “I…” With that the older man was gone and he started to curse. Really, didn’t Raditz understand that he wanted his privacy? The door was shut, that should have been a clue. He threw some clothes on and made it out of his room, the taller man deserved an ass chewing.

As he entered the living room, he discovered that Raditz had left the house. He must have known that he was in hot water. He paced. Once that asshole returned, he would get it.

Raditz knew he was a coward, that’s why he ran. But Tarble looked so angry. He sighed, no the image of kissing his roommate was now accompanied by the memory of Tarble doing that…whatever that was. Whatever it was, it looked like the smaller saiyan was enjoying it.

Now that he had landed, he wondered what it was like. His hand reached down, no one was out here for miles. His dick was harder than usual. He was used to it being like that in the morning and doing it from time to time, but this was different.

He slid his hand around it and jerked up like he had seen Tarble do. A spike of pleasure went through his body. He did it again, this time letting out a small gasp as he continued to stroke himself. The images of Tarble doing the same thing entered his mind and he groaned out the smaller saiyan’s name as his body locked up. A strange white substance shot out of him and he felt dazed. His body relaxed as everything began to come into focus again. He looked down at his now limp dick.

“Why didn’t I know about this sooner?” He asked himself. “I could have gotten rid of all of those annoying erections in no time.”

He sighed again. He still didn’t want to face Tarble yet. Maybe he would stay out here for the rest of the day, maybe two. Then he could go and find Tarble. Surely he would have cooled down by then.

To Be Continued…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Raditz waited three days before deciding to go back home. Over that time, he had slept on the ground outside and ate what he could find. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He knew that making a fire was a bad idea, so all of his meat had been raw. In the past it wasn't a problem, but due to not being on the battlefield, his body was no longer used to it. That, or something that he ate didn't agree with him.

He had to cover his mouth as he flew. He hated being nauseous. It made him feel weaker than he already was. If he was sick, he would just be a burden on Tarble anyway. He would make sure to run up to his room and stay there. He didn't need to bother Tarble more than he already had.

Once he reached the door, he opened it without a care. All he wanted was to get in his bed and try and sleep this off. He shivered a little, it was warm out; there was no reason for him to feel so cold.

But that didn't look like it was going to work. Tarble was standing in the doorway, tapping his foot on the ground. "So, you decided to show yourself."

His stomach lurched, now he had to add fear to his nausea. "Yeah…I…"

"What did you really think you were going to accomplish by staying away?" The younger man said, glaring at him.

He shook his head; he didn't want to say anything. If he did, he would throw up.

"Raditz, I can stand here all day. Spill!" The younger snapped at him.

At that, his stomach couldn't take it anymore, and he turned his face away from Tarble just in time; the force making him fall to his knees. As he looked down, he could see blood in it. It must have been something really bad for that to happen. He stared at it for a short while more as everything faded in and out. Sounds were warping. He could have sworn that someone was saying something to him. He felt cold, but also hot and sleepy, very sleepy. He felt his eyes close as he leaned against the side of the house. He heard some noise in the background, but had no idea what it was. Maybe it would stop if he slept. Everything would be better if he slept.

* * *

"RADITZ!" Tarble screamed again at the larger saiyan, but he wouldn't wake up. He was pale as death. What the hell did he do while he was gone?

He ran back into the house in a panic, going straight to the phone, he looked over the phone list. He could call Bulma, but she didn't know anything about saiyan diseases. The next number was much more promising. Not stopping, he punched it in, shaking frantically as he waited for the man to answer.

"Who is this?" He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the older saiyan's voice.

"Nappa, Raditz is sick! He passed out outside, and now I can't get him to wake up!" He said in a panic.

"Tarble? Is that you?" Nappa asked on the other side.

He growled. "Did you not listen to a word I just said?! I have a saiyan outside that just vomited blood, and now he's passed out!"

The older saiyan sighed. "Try and get him inside. I'll be there soon. Where do you live again?"

He growled out the coordinates before dropping the phone and running back outside. Raditz hadn't moved, he couldn't even tell if he was breathing. His heart dropped into his stomach as he bounded forward. To his relief, the older saiyan was still breathing, but he needed to get him inside. As he reached down, he felt how hot Raditz was. If he felt this bad, why didn't he come home sooner? Sure he was mad at him, but it wasn't like he wanted him dead.

He tried grabbing onto Raditz's shoulders; the only way was to drag him into the house. He pulled his arms, forcing Raditz back. He cringed as he discovered how limp his roommate was. It was like dragging a corpse really. All he could do was fear that Nappa wouldn't show up on time.

He was panting and breathing hard once he got Raditz in the door. He couldn't stop staring at his roommate's face. He was terrified. This was all his fault. If he didn't masturbate when Raditz was waiting for him, Raditz wouldn't have walked in on him and wouldn't have gotten sick. Damn him and his libido! He would make this up the Raditz when he woke up.

The door opened behind him and Nappa walked in. He didn't even say anything to him as he strode over to Raditz and placed him on the couch. From there, Nappa just looked him over. "Looks like food poisoning. Do you know what he ate last?"

He shook his head. "He hasn't been home in days." There was no reason to let Nappa know why Raditz had left. Besides, the old saiyan probably would think he was disgusting anyway and report back to Vegeta. If Vegeta had any clue that he was gay, he would rip him a new one.

Nappa tossed Raditz over his shoulder. "Which room is his?"

"The one on the right. Is he going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a week of rest and small meals should do it. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids." He watched as Nappa walked Raditz to his room. His fears began to fade. He wasn't paying attention when Nappa walked back and started rummaging for something. "Make him take this twice a day with his meals. It will make his fever go down."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

Nappa looked him over. "You're really worried about him. Is there something else that I should know about?"

He looked at the old saiyan in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Nappa only chuckled. "Nothing. You'll figure it out eventually."

He only shook his head. "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Nappa didn't answer him though; he only headed to the door. "Call me if anything happens; now that he's home, he can only heal."

He didn't say anything as the old saiyan left. His eyes only turned back to Raditz's room. He crept over and peaked in the doorway. Raditz was still pale and shivering like crazy in his bed. Nappa didn't cover him up.

He jumped forward, grabbing Raditz's blankets from beneath him and started to cover him, not an easy task, but he got it done. After that, he left for the kitchen. Nappa said something light on the stomach and he knew that Bulma's mother had made Trunks something like that when the boy was sick. He could really call Bulma's mom or Kakarot's wife and figure out what he was supposed to make, but he didn't want them barging in here. Calling Nappa was bad enough.

He figured that some kind of mush would have to work. It wouldn't take much for Raditz's stomach to break that down. He went to work; mushy food didn't take long to make. When he was done, he put it in a bowl and headed back to Raditz's room.

The larger man seemed to have woken up while he was gone. Raditz took one look at him and tensed up. He could see some fear in those eyes, along with something else. "Eat up. I got some medicine from Nappa." He said trying to give Raditz the bowl.

"But…" His voice was strained. How had he not noticed it before?

"No buts. Now eat." He sat on the side of the bed and made sure that the other ate his food, he didn't need him to stay sick.

"You don't have to look after me." Raditz said, not looking at him.

He sighed. "I don't mind. You're sick. Just get some rest." He heard Raditz grumble something. "Stop with the mumbling and eat."

Raditz sighed and started in on his slop. Tarble wished he could give Raditz something better, but this was going to have to do for now. Raditz ate slowly, but that was probably due to his stomach being in knots. Tarble's chest tightened when he gave the larger man his medicine and saw the cringe on his face. He couldn't help it. He just felt so bad about all of this. Maybe Gure was right and he needed to stop thinking with his dick all of the time.

Once the medicine was down, he took the bowl from Raditz and watched as the man began to lie down again. He was probably going to go back to sleep. "Call me if you need anything." He stated, only getting a small nod from Raditz before the large saiyan passed out again.

He looked down at him one more time before leaving the room. Again his heart clenched, something that he was starting to find annoying. He wished that it would stop and he had no idea why it kept doing that around Raditz.

He froze in the hallway. It couldn't be. There was no way that that was possible. He couldn't have feelings for the older saiyan. Raditz wasn't gay and Tarble didn't do relationships. Feelings never equaled sex, nor should they. It would only lead to problems.

He decided to push those thoughts from his mind. They were stupid thoughts anyway. Love didn't exist, it was a fallacy. People may say that they love someone, but it never really meant anything. He had seen plenty of people in "love" destroy themselves that it made him wonder if it wasn't really just a mental illness.

He started washing up the plates in the kitchen. He wouldn't let that try and take him over. He would help Raditz get better and that was it. Besides, Raditz was straight. There was no way that he would even want that anyway, not that he wanted to start acting that way. All it would do was hurt both of them and he wasn't going to fall for that shit.

Five hours had gone by and Raditz was still asleep. It was a little too quiet, so Tarble thought to check on him, only to find Raditz still asleep and shivering like crazy. He rolled his eyes as he climbed up onto the bed so that he could check his temperature. Raditz was still plenty hot.

Below him, he heard Raditz mumble something, but he didn't wake up.

He sighed. He wished that his roommate's fever would go down. Nappa said that the medicine would do that…but it had been hours since Raditz last took it.

"Stop." He looked down, thinking that Raditz had woken up, but he was clearly still asleep. "It hurts. I'll be good."

He froze as he heard the fear in Raditz's voice. His fever must have made him have some vivid dreams. Most likely about what happened when he was with Frieza. He started to shake him awake. Raditz didn't need that on top of being sick. "Raditz, wake up."

He watched as Raditz woke up slowly. "I swear it wasn't me, Frieza!"

"Raditz, calm down." He said quietly, trying to calm the larger saiyan.

"But…" He watched as Raditz looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in our house. Frieza is dead, Raditz. He died a long time ago." He said sitting down next to his roommate.

Raditz still didn't look convinced. "He's somewhere. I know he has to be."

He rolled his eyes. The fever had Raditz delirious. "I'll go and look, will you be convinced?"

As he made to get up, Raditz's hand stopped him. "Don't go…He'll come back and I don't want to be alone."

Tarble's chest tightened again. The look in Raditz's eyes was heart wrenching. He couldn't just leave him alone. Slowly, he slid down into the bed, facing the sick saiyan. Raditz seemed to just lie down after that. For the longest time, they just looked at each other; his eyes never leaving Raditz's. He almost jumped as an arm came around and pulled him closer to Raditz's chest. His heart pounded as his hands landed on the hard chest in front of him. He had to fight the urge to take his fingers and trace out the muscle in front of him. Raditz was sick. This wasn't an invitation to grope him.

He sighed as he cuddled closer to the warm body. He could tell that Raditz had already fallen back asleep. It looked like he was going to stay here for the night. He just hoped that he could get out of bed without Raditz noticing in the morning. He didn't want to have to answer a bunch of questions.

* * *

Four days. It took four days for Raditz's fever to break and he was now eating normally again. It seemed that his roommate had no memory of them sharing a bed that night, which was good. He had less to explain to him now that he was better.

"I can't believe I got something from raw meat. I know it's been ages since I've had it, but I should have been fine." Raditz said as he drank his coffee.

Tarble could only laugh. "Well, you shouldn't have been eating raw meat in the first place. You should have just come home."

Raditz only looked down at the table. "I should have knocked."

He almost laughed, it seemed funny now that it was in the past. "Yeah, but at least you learned something." He joked.

Raditz blushed and Tarble looked at him in confusion. "Yeah. I learned something."

The room seemed to go quiet as Tarble made to sigh. He wondered what was on Raditz's mind, but the older man wasn't talking. "Why don't we go watch a movie? Bulma said there are a lot on the receiver." Most of the movies were gory, horror films but he was fine with that, for a saiyan they tended to play out as comedies.

Raditz only nodded. "Yeah, we haven't watched one for a while."

He smirked as they both left for the living room. He was glad that their couch was big. It had to be with Raditz's size, but that didn't mean that they weren't sitting close. "So what do you want to watch?" He asked, pulling up the guide.

"It looks like Bulma added a new movie. Why don't we watch that?" Raditz said.

He nodded. "So who's all going to die on that Brokeback Mountain?"

He started the movie and leaned into the couch, waiting for the gore, but it never came. It started with these two cowboys looking after something called sheep. Raditz informed him that it was a kind of animal that humans used for meat and wool. "Is this supposed to be this boring?" Raditz asked.

He was beginning to wonder that himself. "I don't know, maybe Bulma put this on here as a mistake?"

Just as he said that the tone of the movie changed. Both of the cowboys were staring at each other before one dove in for a kiss. It wasn't long before they were pulling each other into the tent.

He was almost frozen in place as he looked up at Raditz. The other looked shocked. "But that's not a woman?" His voice didn't sound disgusted, it was more like he was confused.

"They're gay, Raditz." He said, waiting for the man to start going off, but he didn't.

Raditz only looked down at him questioningly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that they like men." He seriously couldn't believe that Raditz didn't know the term.

"Well why wouldn't you?" Raditz said, still clearly confused.

He facepalmed. "Raditz, it means that they are in love with each other. They are not just friends. Gay men want to be with other men."

"Oh." His roommate's eyes then grew wide. "Ohhhh."

Now here was where the disgust came in. "Yeah."

"You can do that?" Raditz asked, and Tarble almost fell out of his seat.

"Well, yeah. People do that all of the time. You're not dis..." Before he could finish his sentence a loud knock came to the front door. He was closer, so he jumped down from the couch. "I'll get it."

As opened the door and looked up, he cringed. A tall, grey skinned man with long green hair looked down at him. "Kane?"

"Tarble! I'm so glad I found you." Before he could say anything, he was pulled up into a kiss. His eyes remained open and he could see Raditz staring at him, but try as he might, he couldn't break free of his former fling. Fear began to start creeping in, he could see the disgust and anger in Raditz's eyes. This would not bode well.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Raditz stared at the new arrival with a glare on his face. The fact that Tarble didn't look too pleased with the fact that this man was kissing him pissed him off.

As the strange man pulled away, he smiled down at the Prince. "I heard about you and Gure's divorce." From the look of things, this guy expected something from Tarble.

Tarble only looked at the other in shock. "What does that have to do with anything? Why are you here?"

The man, he thought that Tarble called him Kane, didn't look discouraged though. "Well you said we couldn't be together because of her. Don't you remember?"

Tarble shook his head. "Kane, I already told you that it wouldn't work. Leave." Raditz almost smirked at that. Something about the man made him cringe. He wanted him to leave.

"But Tarble, I don't understand. I thought we had a connection." The man argued, walking forward and putting his hands on the prince's shoulders.

Raditz felt himself growl. Tarble clearly wanted the guy gone. So without thinking, he walked forward, ripping the man free of the younger saiyan. "He told you to leave."

Kane only glared at him. "Who are you? Another one of his conquests?"

Raditz had no idea what the other man was talking about, but he didn't care. "Name's Raditz and I think it's time for you to get out of my house."

Kane laughed. "Oh please, Tarble, is this the kind of man you're going for now? I know that you like them tall, but isn't he a little too tall?"

"Raditz is my roommate, Kane." Tarble said angrily, all the while Raditz was trying to figure out what they were even talking about. What was Kane implying?

Kane smiled. "So he's nothing to you? Excellent."

Tarble glared at the man. "I already told you to leave!"

Raditz grabbed the man's arm, forcing him out the door. He growled one last time as he shut the door. "Who the fuck was that guy?"

Tarble looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed. "Well, whoever he is, I don't like him." He noted that Tarble looked worried about something. "Don't worry. He's not getting in this house again. Not unless you want him to."

Tarble shook his head. "Please don't tell Vegeta."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why would I tell Vegeta? It's not his business." He watched as Tarble looked like he was beginning to calm down. "But seriously, who is that guy?" Tarble looked like he was going to object, but he stopped him. "You don't have to tell me everything. Just how you met him and if you know how he operates?"

Tarble looked confused. "Operates?"

"How he moves around and such. That way I can keep him from coming here. It's not that hard to set up traps around the perimeter." He growled under his breath.

"You don't have to go that far. He'll go away when he realizes that I'm not interested." Tarble said, before covering his mouth.

"Interested in what?" Raditz asked.

Tarble looked at him in shock. "You didn't notice that he kissed me?"

Raditz nodded. "I did, but I don't see how….." At that moment, everything started to fit together. Kane wanted to be in a relationship with Tarble, just like those guys in that movie. From the look of it, they had a history. Was Tarble into guys? How did that even work? Was Kane trying to force Tarble or was he attracted to guys?

Tarble backed up as he watched him just looking off into the distance. "Before you ask, yes. I have been with Kane in the past. He just won't take no for an answer anymore."

Raditz had so many questions he didn't know where to start. "Oh…" His mind flashed back to the tail incident and the thoughts that came from it. Was that what he was doing with Kane?

Tarble flinched as Raditz continued to think everything over. "Does it bother you?"

That was a good question. The idea of Kane wrapping his tail around Tarble's pissed him off, until he remembered that Kane didn't have a tail. "How would you even do that?" Tarble grumbled something to himself. "Really, Kane doesn't have a tail, so how would that even be possible?"

Tarble looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Raditz blushed, he really knew nothing about all of this. "Just forget it."

Tarble sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." With that the smaller saiyan got up and left, leaving him alone in the living room.

He sat down, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want Tarble to be mad at him. Maybe he was just being nice and wanted Kane here. He didn't have to kick him out. Now he had just gotten in their way.

He pushed himself up from the couch. There was no reason to stay up now.

As soon as he got to his room, he started to remove his clothes so that he could get into his pajama pants. Tonight, it was just a pair of plaid ones.

He practically jumped onto the bed after he shut off the light, but found himself staring at the ceiling again. He still had so many questions. He never thought that two guys could be together. How was it possible? Was Tarble really one of those guys? If so what made them that way? Was it contagious? Was that what was wrong with him? He never really found women attractive; did that mean that he was also gay?

He sighed, as the image of Tarble playing with himself reemerged and he couldn't help himself. His hand moved downward as he began to touch himself. The image stayed in place as he continued to stroke himself. The smaller saiyan's name coming out in whispers as his imagination started to come up with the idea of Tarble touching him in the same way. He groaned low as his hand moved faster. "Kami…" He moaned as he shot into his underwear. His breathing was hard as he returned to normal.

He wiped his hand on his blanket before turning to his side. He blushed as he thought about what he just did. Did he think that Tarble was attractive? Is that why he kept thinking about the prince in such a way? He knew that he needed to stop. It wasn't healthy. Besides, even if he was gay like Tarble, Kane was Tarble's type. He didn't even come close.

He tossed onto his other side. He doubted he would sleep. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Raditz awoke early and was out of the house before Tarble had gotten up. He needed to go out and hunt anyway.

It looked like it had rained last night, he could start fishing if he wanted, but he wasn't in the mood for that. Instead, he really wanted to hunt down a certain grey skinned alien and give him a piece of his mind; even if it did make Tarble angry.

He shook his head. He couldn't do that. Tarble was his friend. He needed to stop thinking about Tarble in that way. There was no way that Tarble would ever want him in that way. He wasn't made for that. No one could ever see him as more than a burden anyway.

He looked down to find a herd of deer below him and smirked to himself as he flew down. Hunting was easy, especially these earth creatures. Only a couple of blasts were needed to take them down and before he knew it, he was gutting himself a few of them before taking them back home. He could finish cutting them up there.

Hunting was a good distraction from what was going on back at home. He didn't have to think about Tarble or his feelings. Whatever feelings he may have.

As he flew, the image of Tarble appeared before his eyes again. That was how he knew that he was going to have to keep his distance from Vegeta's brother. It couldn't happen. He wasn't good enough for someone like Tarble. Besides, he didn't even know if that was what he really wanted. The whole idea had him all confused. He still didn't know how it worked. Hell, he didn't even know how kissing felt, but there he was imagining it.

The house was quiet as he flew back down. That Kane guy probably left, which meant that they could put all of this behind them. He and Tarble could just forget it, just as they did with their tails when they touched.

He set the three deer down and was getting ready to tie them up when he heard a commotion from inside. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Come on Tarble, you know you want to." Kane's voice said, and Raditz growled.

That asshole was back in his house and from the sound of it, Tarble wanted him gone. Still covered in blood, he ran to the door and went inside to find Tarble in Kane's face ready to yell at him again, but he had no time.

He ran up and grabbed the man by the back of the shirt. Growling as he slammed him to the floor. Blood coated the floor as he snarled.

"Raditz! What are you doing?!" Tarble sounded angry at him.

Raditz looked at his roommate. "You said no. I was just teaching him a lesson." He looked back down at Kane. The man was still alive; he still remembered his promise to Kakarot, even though this man wasn't an earthling.

"I could have gotten him to leave. You didn't have to attack him just because you don't like gay people." Tarble growled.

He could only stare at his roommate. "If you want him around, I'll be leaving then." He backed away, not looking at Tarble. He was right. He was being a bother again.

He left the room, making it back outside and walking passed the fresh carcasses from earlier. He would stay away and allow Tarble to have his fun. If that's what the younger saiyan wanted, he would stay away. Besides, he was used to being alone.

He was about to fly off, when Tarble came out after him. He turned to look back at him for a second; the smaller saiyan looked worried about something. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here. Go and have your fun." He spat, not meaning to sound as angry as he did. Just something about Kane touching Tarble pissed him off.

"Are you going to tell Vegeta?" Tarble asked.

He growled. "You really think that low of me?"

Tarble flinched. "You don't understand…"

He turned away from Tarble and mumbled to himself. "No, I understand plenty." And with that, he flew up and away.

* * *

Tarble stood there dumbfounded. He knew that Raditz had to hate him now, but he didn't have to leave. Part of him was happy that he ripped Kane off of him, but he didn't want him to do it because of his dislike of gays.

Then there was the subject of Vegeta. Raditz said that he wouldn't tell him, but now that he said that to his roommate, would he go and do it? Raditz looked pretty angry, and even if he was a pushover most of the time, he could still run and ruin everything.

He sighed as he heard Kane come to. "You know, that guy is a pain. Seriously why do you even like him?"

He began to wonder that himself. Normally he would push a straight guy away, but Raditz was different. Over the last mouth of living together, he would have to say that they were at least friends.

His heart plummeted. If that was the case, then what he just said to Raditz was horrible. Not only that, but he successfully pushed away the only friend that he had ever had. Raditz didn't look disgusted with him, he was pissed at Kane; any friend would be.

He looked back up at the sky. He had to find him. He flew up, much to Kane's annoyance. "Hey! We finally have this house to ourselves and you're going to leave me here?!"

He said nothing as he flew away. He didn't have plans to do anything with Kane anyway. The man wanted a relationship, something he couldn't give. Even if Kane was his type, it didn't mean that he found him to be attractive anymore. He went from being a good lay to a crazy stalker over the years. He wasn't even that good in bed either. Really all the guy was good for was looking at.

His mind flashed back to his roommate, particularly a day where he happened to spot him splitting wood outback. Sweat glistened down Raditz's strong, muscled chest as the sun hung overhead. He remembered that he had to run off to the bathroom to get rid of the hard on in his pants.

He shook his head; he couldn't keep thinking things like that. Raditz was straight. His roommate was not going to engage in that kind of behavior with him. That and he needed to focus on finding him. He didn't know if he would be accepted for being gay, but the least he could do was try.

He looked down, finding Raditz not that far from their house. He was just sitting by the lake. It looked like he had started fishing.

Tarble landed, walking slowly up to his roommate. He stared at Raditz's broad back and took a deep breath. "Raditz?"

His roommate looked around at him in confusion. "What are you doing out here? I thought you wanted time with your boyfriend."

He shot Raditz a glare. "He is not my boyfriend."

Raditz only looked back at the water. "Just go back, Tarble."

He walked forward, sitting next to his roommate and looking up. Raditz only stared at the water. "I'm sorry." Slowly Raditz looked down at him. "I should have trusted you more."

Raditz sighed. "No. You're fine. It's my fault."

He looked up at his roommate in confusion. "How is any of this your fault?"

Raditz looked back across the water. "I haven't given you any reason to trust me. I shouldn't have acted like that."

His friend didn't look back down at him again and he felt an ache in his chest again. "You only did what was natural. I can't help it if you are uncomfortable with my lifestyle."

Raditz made a strange face, but nothing more. One of the lines began to tug and he watched as the larger man grabbed the stick it was attached to before pulling it in. Again he watched, finding himself to be enthralled with his roommate. Only this time, he had no bathroom to relieve himself in.

He was kind of shocked to see the size of the fish. Of course Raditz would land a monster. "What is that thing?"

"It's a fish.' Raditz said, looking at him like he was stupid.

"I know that smart ass. I meant what kind of fish?" He snapped.

Raditz only smirked. "I think it's some kind of catfish." Raditz said, pointing to the whiskers on it.

"Oh." He said, watching as Raditz took a knife out of his pocket. He hated watching animals be gutted, people never bothered him that much, but something about animals did. But he couldn't look away as the older man started gutting the fish. He really wasn't watching the fish. His eyes were following Raditz's every move.

"That should do it. Did you want to head back?" Raditz said, clearly in a better mood. "Tarble? Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, still entranced with the man. "Yeah, let's go back."

Raditz put the fish over his back, but continued to look at him funny. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He shook his head, trying to wake himself from his stupor. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's head back."

"Yeah. I hope the deer that I got earlier are still good. I didn't put them away." Raditz said taking off. Tarble followed, trying hard not to stare at Raditz's ass.

It was getting harder to be around his roommate. If he didn't find some tail, that wasn't Kane, soon, he was going to go mad.

They landed in front of the house to find that the deer were still there. He looked down at them as Raditz gave them a sniff. "Still good. I'll get these in the deep freeze. Is there anything that you want out for supper?" He had to shake his head because he couldn't really say what he really wanted for supper. "Okay. I'll just take the fish inside then. You said you wanted it last week."

He nodded as Raditz walked everything over to the shed outback. Deciding that he better get inside, he began towards the house. Part of him wondered where Kane was. The man couldn't have been far. He wasn't going to run off after that.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he found that his suspicions were correct. Kane was sitting with his feet on the table. "Get your feet off of there!" He ordered.

Kane smirked. "So are you finally ready for our date?"

He glared at the grey skinned man. "No. We are not going on a date. You are leaving my house."

"Oh come on, baby. I know that you have to be frustrated. Let me help you release some of that tension." The man made to get up, but froze as Raditz walked in with the fish. "I thought that you were going to get rid of him."

Raditz looked at him now and he shook his head. "Kane, I've said it more than once. Leave."

The man made to leave; he must have known not to cross Raditz again. "I'll be back. You'll see things my way, love. I just know it." With that, Kane left and he let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in.

"Thank Kami." Raditz said, putting the fish on the counter.

"He'll be back. He always comes back." He stated.

"And I'll send him running. Just call me if he tries to make you do anything." Raditz said, taking the seat that Kane held previously.

He smiled at the taller saiyan. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Both of them laughed, but there was still something odd with Raditz's face. He could see something brewing there. His roommate either had a million questions about being gay or was holding back his disgust at the idea. He figured it had to be the latter.

He sighed as he started supper. It couldn't be that bad. Raditz was bound to say something sooner or later, and then he would have to deal with his disgust. He kind of wished that Raditz would stop holding it back. It would be better if he just got it out of his system, but maybe this was for the best. He wasn't in the mood to hear about those things now. He would stay quiet and let the anger come to him later. At least this way, he could still look at his live-in eye candy.

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Well, it looks like Kane is going to be a problem.
> 
> FYI- I am taking couple requests for a series of one shots that I am doing for Dragonball. Feel free to send me a personal message about the couples you want to see. I am covering the canon couples (seagull diaries) and non-canon couples (landgull chronicles), I just need requests from the community. All I ask is that I get nothing from GT. I have not seen GT and I will not watch it as it isn't canon anymore, even if Super Saiyan 4 looks badass. All other rules are found at the beginning of the fics.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarble looked over at Raditz as he sat on the couch. Over the last two weeks, they had been keeping their distance from Kane. The alien didn't seem like he wanted to give up, much to his annoyance. He just wasn't the settling down type.

Raditz on the other hand, seemed to be more air-headed than usual. The larger saiyan seemed to have something on his mind as of late, but never voiced his objections. At least, he thought that they were objections. There was no way that Raditz was fine with his sexual preference. If anything, it seemed to make the other uncomfortable, so they stayed off the subject.

Right now, Raditz had that same look on his face, almost as if he was trying to figure something out. He was tired of it. If he was disgusted, he should just say it to his face. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Raditz only tilted his head to the side. "Why would I?" His voice seemed to go up to a higher octave, a clear sign that he was hiding something.

"Just get all of your nasty comments out of the way. Go ahead, call me a faggot or something, just don't keep your disgust piled up." He said, glaring at his roommate.

He expected Raditz to yell at him, but the other saiyan only blushed. "I'm not disgusted by you. I'm just…." The long maned saiyan looked embarrassed, what could possibly be on his mind?

"So if you're not disgusted, then what is it?" He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it like?" His roommate spit out quickly, almost turning as red as a tomato.

"What is what like?" He teased. He was starting to gather what the other was asking him, but to what extent was he asking? Was he asking for the sick thrill or was he genuinely curious?

"Being with a guy." Raditz said, leaning back into the couch as if to hide, which failed due to his size.

He smirked. "It can't be that different than being with a girl." He stated, but froze as he watched Raditz's confusion stay in place. The look of sheer innocence on his face marked red flags in his subconscious. "Raditz, are you a virgin?"

The taller saiyan looked away from him, his cheeks even redder than they had been minutes ago. He almost chuckled to himself, the idea of someone being a virgin at Raditz's age seemed almost impossible. "There was never time. Besides, I'm…I'm not really good at dealing with people so…"

"So you've never really…"

"No…" Raditz said looking back at him. It was then that he saw it, pure curiosity. He almost smirked, he loved that trait. It always led to fun. "I've never kissed anyone either."

This day was becoming too good to be true. If he played his cards right, he could take Raditz's virginity for himself. He had never been with a virgin before; most of the places he frequented were full of those that were more experienced. "Have you thought about kissing anyone?"

The taller saiyan froze up as he looked at him. Good, that meant his thoughts on the subject starred him as the subject in question. "Yes." But that was all he was going to get out of Raditz if he didn't do this right. He needed the other saiyan to come to him.

"Do you find women attractive?" He asked, seeing if he was just reading too far into things.

Raditz seemed to look at the ceiling as he thought it over. "For the most part, no. If anything, I'm scared of them. They're just so different."

Now that was an answer that he liked, he could start testing the waters. "Do you find men attractive?"

Raditz blushed. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it till…."

"Till what?" He egged the other saiyan on, wanting an answer.

"I just wonder what it feels like. It won't get out of my mind." Raditz admitted.

Bingo! "Have you thought about trying it out for yourself?"

Raditz shook his head. "Where would I even start?"

He smirked. "Well if you want to find out, I could always kiss you. Then maybe you'll have a clearer picture of what you want."

"You would really do that for me?" Oh how beautiful that innocence was. He was going to like taking it for himself.

"If that's what you want." He shifted up off of his chair and walked over so that he was in front of Raditz. "I'm going to have to get on your lap, though. I hope you don't mind too much."

He mentally punched the air as Raditz slid his legs together and offered him a hand up. He settled himself by straddling his legs over his roommate's lap. He had to be careful as he could already feel himself getting hard. His eyes met Raditz's and he could already see the confusion staring back at him. "What am I supposed to…"

"Just follow my lead. You do want this? Don't you?" He let his voice fall into a whisper; it would help set the mood. He felt the tension in the muscled legs below him relax. He leaned forward, but stopped just as he lined his head up with his roommate.

He listened to Raditz's breathing. He could practically hear the nervousness in each breath. "I…"

"What do you want, Raditz?" He let the large saiyan's name fall from his lips in an almost sensual way, causing the other saiyan to let out a whimper. His cock twitched in his pants. The noise was like music to his ears.

Raditz looked at him, almost dazed. "Kiss me."

He smirked as he pushed forward; letting his lips graze against the larger saiyan's for a second before sliding them slowly against the Raditz's. He waited as he continued his soft movements. The other saiyan's brain had yet to comprehend what was going on as he had not started to kiss back.

But he continued the kiss as he felt the tension from the body below begin to melt away. Seconds later, the dormant lips began to move against his own. He sighed as they worked out their own rhythm against each other. Raditz's lips almost moving with his like they were one and the same. He felt something push up and it was then that he realized that Raditz had another problem, one that he would be happy to rid him of.

He pulled away from the kiss to change the subject to the growing member that was setting against his own, only to find his roommate looking him in the eye. All he could see was pure lust staring back at him.

Want filled his every being and seeing it in the other's eyes only fueled the flames. He made to move forward to kiss him again, only to find that Raditz had also moved forward in an attempt for more.

Their lips slid against each other again as his ears caught the small moan that his mouth devoured. His arms, which were doing nothing till now, began to move up the other's well-defined chest, almost as if he was memorizing it. As he reached Raditz's neck, he tilted it backwards, deepening the kiss.

He decided that it was time to up the stakes and started to slide his tongue out and against the Raditz's waiting lips; seeing if he could get him to open his mouth. Following his lead from before, Raditz opened his mouth slightly, letting his own tongue come in to contact with the already moving one. The moment they touched, he let out a moan. When was the last time he kissed like this?

He felt Raditz's hands come down on his thighs, pushing him down as they bucked against each other. At the same time, he pushed his tongue into the larger saiyans mouth, sliding it slowly against Raditz's tongue. His partner moaned into his mouth as he curled his tongue around his roommate's mouth before sucking on his tongue. There was this odd, addicting flavor on the larger man's tongue and he couldn't get enough.

But he needed air, he pulled away panting; leaning his forehead against the other saiyan for a couple of seconds. He swore he could feel Raditz's pulse along his neck. His eyes lingered downward and he could tell that both of them were fully hard. He smirked to himself as he slid his hands downward. "What do you want, Raditz?" He panted between each word. He was so turned on that he didn't know how much more he could take. He needed to at least cum at this point.

Raditz's voice was shaky and he could feel the other trembling against him. He smirked darkly as he felt Raditz move his hands up his legs towards his zipper. Oh how he adored human clothing, it was much easier to remove than saiyan armor. Feeling where his partner's hands were going, he decided to start working on Raditz's zipper. He noticed that Raditz seemed to be making a sniffing noise, almost as if he was trying to taste the air. He chuckled as he freed the man's erection. Looking down at it, he felt the urge to taste it, but that would have to wait for another time. The air touched his own erection and he quickly bucked his free erection against his partner's. He heard Raditz let out a gasp, which only spurred him on.

Again, he slid his hands up his roommate's chest, leaned back in, and kissed him. Raditz's mouth opened instantly, as his hands returned to his hips. He smirked into the kiss as he slid his tail in between them, wrapping his tail around both erections with ease. Raditz groaned into his mouth and he lost it. His tongue began to work frantically, darting around the other saiyan's mouth as their hips bucked against the sweet tugging that his tail was giving them. His fingers were almost in a death grip as he held his roommate's face in place. He let out a moan of his own as Raditz dragged his hips forward, causing both erections to brush completely against each other. His tail came free for a second, letting both of the pulsing organs slide against each other without a care. Raditz went to drag his hips back, making him let out a whimper of loss. He wanted them back against each other. He got his wish seconds later when Raditz bucked forward again. This time he guided his tail around them both, making sure that they couldn't separate. His tail stroked them both as he devoured the larger saiyan's mouth.

He was so close and from the look of it, Raditz was as well. He felt pure excitement as the other began to moan endlessly into his mouth. Their mouths separated, he wanted to hear it for himself. He panted as Raditz continued his frantic, almost needy groans of pleasure. "Cum for me." He whispered into Raditz's ear and the man lost it, his head and back arched back against the couch as release gripped him. He felt the warm seed coat his tail and groaned losing his own seconds later. His seed mixed with Raditz's and he sighed as his mind came to.

He removed his tail from their cocks and leaned back. Raditz blushed as he came to; he must have just realized all that they had done.

All the while, he was catching his breath. It had been months since his last sexual encounter and even if he wasn't fully satisfied, he would take it. "So how was that?" He almost joked.

Raditz looked like he couldn't even make a clear answer, but seconds later he spoke. "Wow…"

He smirked. It seemed that was the only thing that his roommate could think. "Yes, and there is more."

"More?" He almost chuckled again at the other man's innocence.

He let out a laugh. "Sounds like you're curious."

Raditz blushed. "I… I'm just…I want…"

He chuckled. "I take it that you have an answer then."

"Answer to what?" The larger saiyan said, clearly not remembering their exchange from earlier.

"Was it that good for you?" He slid his hands down and started to put Raditz back into his pants. The older man turned redder than a tomato and couldn't even look at him when he finished. "Do you want to put me back? You were the one that got me out."

Raditz's face turned around and looked down at him. He chuckled as he guided his hand downward and smirked as he got the larger saiyan to tuck his dick back into his pants. When he looked back up, he only looked him in the eye. He could see thousands of questions simmering in those eyes, but at the same time there was a confusion, a fear.

Something inside of him told him to quell that fear. So he leaned forward, not even thinking over anything that he was doing and kissed him. Raditz jumped a little, but kissed him back without a thought. "There's no reason to be afraid. Especially if it feels good." He said.

"It's just so new." Raditz said, under his breath.

"Once you are used to it, you won't even think about it." He said, wondering why his heart was beating like mad. He pulled himself away from Raditz. He didn't want to think about it. So he looked around for something else to focus on. He found his dirty tail. "Why don't I get cleaned up and you can go check your traps."

Raditz nodded, but didn't move. He looked down and realized that he was still on the other saiyan's lap. He made to move, sliding down onto the right side of the larger man, but found that Raditz's tail was sliding against his ass. He looked back up at the other man and found that he had to be doing this subconsciously, which frustrated him a little bit. He couldn't just jump into bed with him, not yet. No one should have everything sprung on them all at once. The man was already having sensory overload and he would need to get used to more before he could finally have him. He also didn't want to give him the wrong idea. This was sex and nothing more.

Raditz blushed as he finally realized what his tail was doing. "I'm sorry. It has a mind of its own sometimes."

All he did was smirk as he slid his own tail down Raditz's leg. "Yeah, tails sometimes do that." With that he jumped down and headed towards the bathroom, it wouldn't take long to get the cum off and he needed time to think.

* * *

Raditz stared at the open doorway after Tarble left; his body was still on fire after what they had done. He couldn't believe that all of that felt so good. As he made to stand, he wondered what other things Tarble knew about.

He felt a tugging in his chest and wondered what that was. He knew that he had to have some feelings for the prince and the other had to like him, he wouldn't do that if he didn't, would he?

Suddenly he felt subconscious. What could the prince even like about him? He was nothing but a burden on those around him. It didn't matter that he could hunt or do some of the outside work. There was nothing really redeemable about him. He kind of wondered why Kakarot even bothered with bringing him back.

Now he felt depressed as he walked outside. Tarble was just being nice. There was no hidden meaning behind any of it. He guessed that he would ride this out and when the other was tired of him, he would go back to being in the way. Thinking about it now, he was probably just bothering Tarble with his problems. He just wouldn't bring it up again.

His first trap had a couple of geese in it; they struggled for a second as he snapped their necks. Gutting their food took his mind off of his depression. They used just about everything, but some parts were just not edible.

He took his time, removing the feathers before taking the bag home. He could easily throw them in the fridge for later and the shower would be open to him when he got back.

He walked home in silence, trying not to think. He stashed the geese away in a storage shed out back. It had a massive deep freeze in it.

When he reached the door, he took his blood stained shoes off before walking in.

Tarble must have been in the kitchen from the smell, but he didn't go in after him. Instead, he just when straight to the shower, noting that he should make sure that the blood didn't get on anything.

It wasn't even until he was halfway through his shower that he realized that he had no clean clothes in there. Before today he would have never thought twice about walking into the hallway in just a towel. Now he was kind of feeling nervous about it.

He made sure to wash the blood free from the walls and grabbed a towel quickly, telling himself that if he was quick he could make it to his room with ease.

He stepped out of the bathroom and readied to turn the corner to his room, only to come face to face with Tarble. He froze as he watched the smaller man look up and down his body. He couldn't figure out if his shiver was from the cold air or Tarble's stare. "I…I just need to get some…clothes."

Tarble didn't say anything; instead he seemed conflicted about something.

His heart plummeted. He had to be regretting what they were doing earlier. "I'm sorry." He said, pushing past him, leaving the other standing there confused.

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> It looks like things are finally starting to heat up.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood in the hall, flabbergasted with what just happened. Did he push Raditz too far earlier? From the look of it, his roommate looked scared of him. He sighed. He shouldn't have done more than kiss him. Now it looked like he would never get what he wanted.

Figuring that it was best to try and fix things now, he walked down the hall towards Raditz's room. He made to knock on the door, but felt a little apprehensive about it. His heart was starting to beat like crazy again and he chastised himself.

The door opened in front of him and he was forced to look up at Raditz as the man looked down at him. The taller saiyan only had a pair of long pajama pants on, everything else was exposed. He almost forgot to breath; he had run across his roommate without a shirt on many occasions, but none had been this close to a bed.

Raditz looked down at him, panicked. He seemed ready to shut the door, but Tarble pushed past him, going straight for the bed and taking a seat. "We need to talk."

His roommate looked wary of the idea and now he knew he screwed up. "Why don't we talk later?"

He sighed. "No, we need to do this now." He patted the bed next to him. He was glad that he had already turned everything off in the kitchen. So that wouldn't be a distraction.

The older saiyan sighed before taking a seat next to him, but he didn't look at him. He cursed his lack of control. It had just been so long since someone touched him. "You know that this is dumb." Raditz said staring at the wall. He waited for the taller man to continue before saying anything. He had to know what was on Raditz's mind. "You don't need to feel sorry for me." Raditz never stopped looking at the wall.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Finally, his roommate looked at him, sending chills down his spine. Which was odd, he didn't even look like he was trying to seduce him. Hell, there was no way that he was looking at him that way. His eyes looked so distant, sad even. These chills sent his heart plummeting. "That's the only reason that you would agree to kiss me. I'm just telling you that you don't have to do that and I won't bother you about it."

Raditz went to get up, but he grabbed his arm. What could he possibly say to that? Raditz really thought that he was a bother to him. Where would he even get an idea like that? "You're not a bother." He said, but Raditz didn't look like he believed him. "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." Raditz said, shocking him. He had just told him the truth and he wasn't accepting that.

"I'm not. You're just not listening to me." Again, Raditz confused him as he stood from the bed and seemed to just walk away. He grumbled under his breath. He was going to get the taller man to see that he was serious and decided to follow him out of the bedroom and into the hall. He had enough of this. He ran forward and grabbed the taller man's arm for leverage, making him swing in the air for a second as he turned and locked on to Raditz. His arms going around his neck as his legs tried to wrap around his chest. He was barely able to keep himself steady as he tried to the look the other man in the eye. Luckily, Raditz moved his own arms to steady his feet. "Now listen to me! I wanted to kiss you!"

Raditz was staring at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

Tarble found himself grinning. "Because you looked like you wanted it."

Raditz looked confused; his voice fell to a whisper as he looked into his roommate's eyes. "But I didn't need it."

"No, but I did." He didn't know what possessed him to lean forward and kiss Raditz again. The only thing he knew was that his body was on fire.

Raditz paused for a little bit before kissing him back, soon after he opened his mouth to him. He dipped his tongue inside as Raditz began to walk backwards towards the bed. Unlike the last time, he didn't have to hunt for Raditz's tongue. It rushed forward to meet his own and they started a rhythm with it. His partner almost whimpered when they separated. Looking him in the eye again, he slid his hands down that broad, chiseled chest before him. He groaned as he traced the firm muscle in front of him, almost salivating at the bounty that was being offered to him.

Raditz sat down on the bed and Tarble felt a tugging at his shirt. He smirked and pulled his arms up, letting his roommate remove his shirt. As it was tossed to the floor, he waited, watching as his partner looked him over. Lust clearly painted his features.

Almost chuckling to himself, he rolled onto the bed and straight towards the pillows. Once there, he turned and motioned for Raditz to follow. The larger saiyan fueled by his lust came forward as he slid down onto his back. He was going to enjoy this.

Now he had Raditz on top of him, but he was only hovering above him. To his delight he began to rub his fingers across the muscled flesh presented to him. He had seen plenty of muscled men in his day, but none had been so…so stunning. He felt himself moan low in his throat.

Raditz leaned down, sliding his forehead against his own before they kissed again. To his surprise, he felt Raditz's tail on his leg moving towards his crotch. He smirked as he slid his tongue back into Raditz's mouth. Letting Raditz swallow his moan as the large tail wrapped around his cock. It was nice to see someone actually learning from a past experience. Most of his partners that had tails never figured that they could do that, even after he did it to them.

His fingers laced themselves in Raditz's hair as he continued their make-out session. He moved his own tail to Raditz's pants, sliding against the prominent bulge, making his partner grunt into his mouth.

He was already close; he figured that Raditz would finish him off soon. But he was starting to have other plans for his roommate, so he removed his tail from the bulge and pulled his mouth free of the man above him.

His roommate looked a little confused, even stopping the movement of his tail. He sighed as he arched his back. "Don't stop…I'm almost there." He heard Raditz groan, but was shocked to find that the larger saiyan's tail came off of him and Raditz leaned to his side. He looked up for a couple of seconds as he wondered what he did wrong. He turned to his side, to look at the larger man, who was staring at him. "What are you...Oh." Raditz must have decided that he would rather make him cum with his hand. He couldn't do that if he was on top of him. He would probably crush him.

His moans came out needy as Raditz continued to pump him, his large hand seemed to be memorizing his cock as he switched between long and short strokes. Every once in a while he would stop his hand and move his thumb across the head.

Tarble had become Jell-O at this point. He thrust his hips into the heat of those wonderful hands, his mind losing itself to pleasure. Had he ever felt this good in his life?

"You like that?" Raditz said, not stopping his hand.

He panted; he was so close he could taste it. "Don't stop…oh." With a couple more pumps and a loud groan, he finally came; this time with more satisfaction than before. He was a little light headed as he looked at the man that made this pleasure possible.

He couldn't help it as he launched himself onto Raditz, kissing him almost like he had a fever of sorts. His mouth popped off from the greedy display and he stared at his lover. "Get on your back."

Raditz only looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Trust me." He stated, feeling a new need boiling to the surface. Raditz did what he asked, but still looked at him questioningly.

Now that the object of his desires was down on his back, he scooted back towards the taller man's crotch. His adoration of human clothing returned as he undid the pajama pants, coming face to face with the throbbing erection beneath. He licked his lips, he had wanted this earlier and now he could finally do it.

"What are you going to do?" Raditz asked; there was that innocence again. The older must have not known what a blowjob was.

He smirked. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." With that he ran his tongue up it, causing the man below to let out the breath he was holding back. He almost chuckled as he dove back in, sending long, slow licks up and down the shaft in front of him. Below him, the larger saiyan was starting to pant. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raditz's fingers digging into the blanket. His head tossed back in ecstasy. He smirked as he slid the tip of his tongue across the head, lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking out. Raditz's back arched up as he moaned. He chuckled. "I told you that you would like it." He said before going back in, this time taking the whole thing in his mouth. A high-pitched, needy moan filled the room as he began to hum with it in his mouth. Letting the small vibrations tickle the organ as he slid his tongue up against it. He heard his name being panted out above him and opened his eyes to look at his roommate as he struggled to stay sane under his ministrations.

"Tarble…ah…I'm…I'm…" He almost chuckled with it still in his mouth. He knew what was coming.

He removed himself with a pop, causing spit to fall from his mouth. "Do it." With that he took that sweet cock back into his mouth, sucking hard on it as his hand went to play with Raditz's balls. The older man's moans grew as his hips pushed up off of the bed, desperate for release. He let out a groan as he too felt the need for Raditz's release. It had been so long since he had tasted another man that he was craving it.

He watched as Raditz looked down at him again, their eyes locking as he continued to suck on him. He felt the cock in his mouth tense and groaned as his roommate came. He couldn't stop the whimper that came from his throat as it filled his mouth. The taste igniting senses that he had long forgotten. Four months without sex had be the worst kind of torture, but this had to be the best payoff. He didn't want to waste any of Raditz's cum, swallowing it down and sliding his tongue around the cock, wanting it clean before he pulled off of his roommate.

The taller man was still trembling when he finally pulled off of him and he could feel that he was starting to get hard again, but doing more would be a bad idea. He was supposed to be introducing all of this slowly and in less than 24 hours, he had made out with the larger saiyan, gave him a tail job, and a blowjob. The older man had to be tired, Raditz still would have limits on how much he could do each day.

But Raditz looked like he was about to fall asleep. He chuckled as he hopped down from the bed. The larger saiyan was already asleep. He touched the side of his face, his mouth was still tingling. He smirked to himself as he left the room and headed towards his own. He would need to think of something for tomorrow. Now that he truly had a taste of what was to come, he was excited to watch it unfold.

* * *

Raditz woke up the next morning with a small headache. It didn't help that the sun was peaking though the blinds and straight on his face. As he got out of bed, the memory of the night before hit him and he blushed. He couldn't believe what Tarble had done, nor could he believe how good it felt. He started for the hall, still in the pajama pants from the night before.

He felt a little nervous. How would the younger saiyan react to him now that they had done more than just kiss? The last 24 hours changed their relationship forever. He didn't know if he could go back to being just friends with the younger man. Not only that, but he doubted that was all that Tarble had up his sleeve. Vegeta's brother was quickly showing him that he was far less innocent than everyone thought.

At the bottom of the steps, he could smell something frying in the kitchen. It smelled amazing and as he entered the kitchen, he noticed that it was bacon from one of the wild boars he hunted down a week ago. Tarble must have not heard him as he didn't say anything. Instead he just sat down, waited, and enjoyed the smell. Well, not just the smell. Tarble had to be right about his sexual preference. Now that he knew it was an option, he couldn't stop staring at the younger saiyan's ass.

He heard a small chuckle. As the smaller saiyan turned on his stool, he gave him a small smirk. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." He said, blushing. He knew that he had been caught.

"Good. You want your bacon extra crispy right?" Tarble said turning back to the food.

"If you don't mind." He said as his eyes went straight back to looking at Tarble's ass. Now that his mind had been opened, he started to wonder what else they could possibly do. That was until Tarble tired of him, but for now he was kind of fine with it. He didn't seem to be bothering his roommate and he felt like he was actually doing something. He didn't even notice as Tarble came up and put a plate in front of him. The smaller saiyan then proceeded to sit across from him and began to eat his breakfast. If now was not the time to ask; he didn't know what time would be. "What haven't we done?" Tarble stopped eating and he wondered if he was asking the wrong question. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. It's okay. I just didn't expect it. What all do you want to know?" Tarble said leaning forward.

"That thing that you did with your mouth, what was that?" He blushed as he said it.

Tarble only seemed to chuckle. "That is called a blowjob. Anything else?"

He jumped as he felt something go up and down his leg. It had to be Tarble's tail. "Yeah. What happens after that?"

His roommate drove his tail between his legs, touching him lightly. "Some ass play. Then a lot of anal."

"Anal?" He thought he knew the word, but only from some of Nappa's old medical books.

Tarble chuckled, his voice going deeper as his tail pushed harder against his crotch, making him light headed. "Imagine having either a cock in your ass or your cock in an ass."

"Do either of those feel good?" His voice had become a whisper again as his hips moved against the tail. He sent his own tail over, copying what Tarble did to him.

Tarble sighed. "It's unbelievable." He watched as the younger saiyan let out a moan as he wrapped his tail around his cock. "So good."

"Yeah…" He felt himself start to pant. It wouldn't take long and just seconds later he had made a mess of his pants.

Across the table, Tarble made a small whimpering noise, signaling that he had also made a mess in his pants.

Both of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds, with Tarble breaking the ice. "It looks like both of us need to use the shower."

He nodded. "Do you want to go first?"

Tarble smirked. "No. We can share it."

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> So what do you think so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Raditz only stared at the younger saiyan, dumbfound with the idea.

Tarble giggled to himself as he turned to him. "You know, we can both fit in there."

He raised an eyebrow. Would using it with Tarble be a good idea? "I don't know."

Tarble only smirked. "Come on now, it will feel better to get all of that cleaned off."

He sighed, he would just have to look away from the prince as they showered then, even if they were already used to touching each other, it didn't mean that it wouldn't be awkward.

Tarble gave him a small smile as the younger got up from the table and began to walk towards the shower.

It took Raditz a second to register that he should be following the younger saiyan. After a couple of minutes, he jumped up from the table and started for the bathroom. Raditz started to remove his clothing as he noticed the trail of clothes that Tarble had left on his own walk to the shower.

He had to say one thing, the shower was huge. Bulma said that they would need a larger one, due to his size. Tarble had already turned on the water and steam was starting to fly through the air.

He felt a little lightheaded as he walked into the stall. The younger was only slightly in front of him and he froze as the water cascaded down his body. It was mesmerizing in a way.

A strong musk entered his nose, making him dizzy. So dizzy that he had to lean against the wall of the shower.

Tarble only laughed. "Come, Raditz, let me wash you off."

The smell became stronger and he moved forward, even letting the younger take his hand and lead him under the spray. The warm water felt great on his muscles and he sighed as the prince started to lather his body. He almost let out a moan as Tarble began to climb up his body. He thought that the younger would not have the strength for it, but in his dazed state he could do nothing.

His breath hitched as the younger prince began to lather his hair, practically massaging his scalp as he removed the grime. "You like that?" Tarble whispered down in his ear, almost chuckling in a sinister way that made his whole body shudder. He didn't think Tarble could make his voice that deep or sensual. "Would you like more?" The tail from before lashed over his shoulder and filled his nose with that delicious musk. He felt the younger move his head around and he was forced to look him in the eye. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't even think as the younger slammed their lips together. Tarble tilted his head back and forced him to not only deepen the kiss, but open up his mouth so that the other could slip his tongue in. He groaned as the royal sucked on his tongue. One of his hands came up to hold the prince in place as he gave in to the kiss. The prince made to pull back, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. His eyes flashed open to look at the prince, now looking at the other in lust. The smaller saiyan gave him a dark smirk as he forced his arms down and climbed around so that he was in front of him now.

He tensed up as Tarble used his legs and Raditz's tail to anchor himself before leaning in and going for his neck. He let out a moan as the prince slid his tail downward and wrapped it around his growing erection. His head leaned back as the tail went to work on him. He could hear Tarble chuckling as nipped at his neck.

The tail continued its movements, going as far as to coil around his cock, and then tickle the head with the tip. "Kami…"

The dark chuckles continued as the smaller man continued the assault on his cock before pulling his head down into another kiss. He couldn't think. The pleasure was too great. "Do you want to cum for me?" The man whispered into his ear before licking the side of it.

"Yes." He felt himself pant out.

But to his dismay, Tarble stopped his movements on his cock. "Not yet." He felt himself whimper; he had been so close. He made to argue, but the other silenced him with a kiss. "Not here, let us go to your room."

He didn't reject the idea as he walked out of the room, still holding the prince. It was odd, he was bigger and stronger than his companion, but something inside of him wanted nothing more than to be controlled by the younger man.

Tarble jumped out of his arms onto the bed and smirked. Tarble had to have picked this place because his bed was larger.

His eyes went downward. The prince's cock stood up for him. He found himself salivating as he stared at it. Almost entranced by it. His mind flashed back to last night, when Tarble had sucked his cock. He let out a small moan at the memory.

Tarble still stood on the bed. "Go ahead." He had of course seen his staring. "Taste it." It was almost an order, and he felt himself moan as he leaned forward, the musk from before was still clouding his senses as he dragged his tongue across that shaft. He heard a hiss from above him and looked up at the prince. His eyes stared down at him, the look almost setting him on fire as he slid his tongue over the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth. "Open your mouth more and watch your teeth." Tarble sighed as he pulled back before pushing forward again. He did what Tarble asked and the body in front of him jerked forward, sliding it to the back of his throat making him gag on it. "That's it. Take all of it." His eyes left the prince as he continued his work. Licking and sucking at the cock presented to him almost as if it was his only life line to this world.

But just as he was getting addicted to it, he felt his head being dragged back. The prince looked down at him in lust as Tarble pulled on his long hair.

He felt worried. Did he do something wrong? "I…"

The evil smirk returned and Tarble moved to jump off of the bed. He wanted to kiss the prince again, but the man looked to have something else on his mind. "Get on the bed and push your ass in the air." The younger barked at him.

In his dazed state, he could do nothing but obey. Falling forward onto the bed, he found that it was odd that he was sleeping here only moments ago.

He felt his ass being lifted up and groaned as he felt a pair of lips suckle at his balls and a hand slowly stroking his tail. "You like that?" The deep voice said, making his cock ache.

"Yes…" His voice quivered as he spoke. Between Tarble's hand and lips, he could barely make a conscious thought.

Tarble began to dot his backside with kisses. "What if I do this?" The man said, before sliding his finger across the ring of muscle around the hole. He gasped. "Or this?" His head flew back as the other slipped said finger inside.

"Oh…Kami." His voice felt like it was getting higher as he called out in pleasure. The smaller saiyan chuckled as he bucked backward against his hand, his voice gave out as another one of those glorious fingers filled him. This time hitting something deep inside of him that forced him to cry out into the pillow.

Tarble chuckled. "Imagine if you had something bigger." The prince forced a third finger in him as he pushed back on the hand. "Would you want it?"

"Oh, yes." His voice trailed off in a moan as the other pushed in harder.

"Do you want it now, Raditz? Or should I make you beg for it?" The voice said darkly.

He panted. "Please…" His pride meant nothing right now. He just wanted what Tarble could give him. "Put it in me…Oh."

He groaned as Tarble removed himself from his ass. He whimpered at the loss only to groan as he felt that massive cock from earlier slide up against him. "You're plenty wet." Tarble said chuckling as he slid it against his backside. "You really want all of this?" The voice taunted him.

He felt himself slide his own ass against it in want. Raditz could only think about what the fingers promised him. "Please…" He whined, wanting desperately to feel the other's cock inside of him.

He felt a dozen kisses dot his back as it started to push in. The pain making him tense up. "Relax." Tarble continued as he made to push forward. "The pain is only temporary." He made to relax himself, hoping that the other was right. His lover only sighed as he slid all of the way in. "You're tight…very tight." He only stayed that way for a second before he made to thrust his hips.

He felt himself bite into his pillow, the pain was still there, but there was a mix of something else with it. He heard the pants above him as his lover's cock began to slide in and out of him with ease.

Tarble then slowed to his confusion, before diving back in at a different angle, hitting that wonderful spot inside of him. His voice cried out at a pitch that he had never heard before, but felt that he would hear more often.

He began to move in time with the smaller saiyan's thrusts, meeting him time after time, thrust after glorious thrust. He had already ripped the pillow to shreds with his teeth and the blanket was in serious danger from him clenching it so tightly in his hands.

The mixture of pants and grunts from above sounded just as dazed. "You like bottoming, don't you?"

"Ohh…" He wasn't sure he could form coherent words. His body and mind were lost to what the prince was doing to him. He was putty in Tarble's hands and the other could do with him as he wished. He didn't care as long as he didn't stop.

Tarble kissed his back again. "Should I stop?" His voice teased.

He almost panicked. "No…no…don't…Ah" As he made to speak, the younger just sped up his thrusts driving him mad.

Tarble chuckled again against his back. "Where do you want it, baby?" His lover almost purred as the prince slid his tail in between his legs again, stroking his cock as it strained against the bed.

"Kami…" Did Tarble really think that he could make a decision right now? He was in far too deep for that.

Tarble sighed. "I'll take that as you want it inside then." The thrusts then became harder and seemed to go deeper than before.

He heard his lover moan his name as he moved faster. His own body began to tense up as he felt his orgasm hit. His lover's name spilled from his lips more than once as he shot out onto the bedspread. His body still feeling tremors of pleasure as the other continued his deep thrusts.

Suddenly, Tarble's body locked as he groaned out his name. His insides felt a warm sensation as the younger spilled into him. He let out a whimper as Tarble fell onto his back, breathing hard.

His mind was taking its time as he came back to himself. The musk from before was finally fading away and everything was clearing up again. Tarble smirked against his back as he pulled himself free of him. He groaned as it exited his body, wondering if it would return later.

Tarble pulled away giving him a devilish smirk. "So was it as good for you as it was for me?" The prince seemed happy with himself.

Raditz was still out of it. "Yeah…" He felt himself smirk as he laid there. There was a slight bit of pain in his lower back, but he felt amazing. "Is that what sex is like?"

Tarble laughed. "Raditz, that was sex. We just had sex. You're no longer a virgin."

He was shocked. "It really is as good as everyone says it is." As he pulled himself up from the bed, he felt Tarble's warmth drip out of him.

Tarble jumped down from the bed, chuckling to himself. "It does that." He watched as the younger saiyan walked over to the door. "Why don't we go finish our breakfast?"

He forgot that they were eating before they ended up here. "Yeah. I'm starving." He said, pulling himself off of the bed.

* * *

Tarble felt amazing. He just couldn't control himself anymore. He had to get laid and finally he had the satisfaction he deserved. All of the sexual frustration from the last four months was suddenly gone in a matter of minutes.

He looked across the table, watching as Raditz ate breakfast. He smirked, taking a virgin was better than he thought it would be. He had heard stories about it being hard and painful for the bottom, but Raditz rebounded so quickly. It must have been because he was saiyan. His mind drifted a little. He had never been in an ass that tight before and he had fucked plenty of asses. Not only that, but Raditz's voice had been so needy, he was practically begging for it. The larger saiyan hadn't started to complain like some bottoms did, he seemed to take to the role with ease. Raditz didn't even seem to mind that he was on the bottom at all.

"Tarble, are you going to finish your bacon?" Raditz asked from across the table.

He sighed, he figured he was going to have to bring this up sooner or later. Raditz had to know how this friends with benefits thing was going to work. "No, I thought we could talk about something else."

"Like what?" Raditz asked, looking confused.

"I'm a top only." He stated.

Raditz still looked confused. "What is a top?"

He couldn't help but laugh, the man was still as innocent as they come. "The top is on top, while the bottom is the person on bottom. When we had sex earlier, you were on the bottom. I'm just stating for the record that unlike the blowjobs and tailjobs, I don't bottom."

Tarble waited for the resistance that normally came after this. Every partner that he had always wanted to switch, but he just couldn't. The idea of being dominated like that made him ill.

Raditz only shrugged. "Okay, that's fine."

He blinked at the older man, did he just hear what he thought he heard? "What?"

Raditz looked down at his empty plate. "I…" The larger saiyan looked back up at him, blushing. "I don't know if I could top. Something about it doesn't seem right."

He still couldn't believe he was hearing this. "What about it doesn't seem right?"

Raditz looked back down at his plate in embarrassment. "I…I wanted you to control me. If I was on top, you couldn't do that."

For the first time in a long time, Tarble blushed. He couldn't believe it. He had found the perfect bottom. His heartbeat began to pick up and his cock began to rise in his pants. "Let's go back to bed."

"What?" Raditz said as Tarble jumped up onto the table.

He felt himself groan. "I need you again." His voice had gone deep again as he pushed the plates to the floor, breaking some of them. Before Raditz could say anything, he launched himself forward, violently locking their lips together as he claimed his prize.

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Yes, Tarble is the top in this fic. Both my beta reader and tend to put the smaller man on the bottom a lot, because it's so underused.


	8. Chapter 8

Raditz didn't know what to think anymore. Now that he and Tarble were sleeping together, the prince came to him every night…and morning…and sometimes after he went out hunting...hell at this point, it seemed like Tarble couldn't take his hands off of him. It was like the younger couldn't control himself. The odd thing was that he never stayed after he was done. Tarble would always hop off of the bed or couch or whatever surface they were doing it on and leave. Not that he had a problem with it, but part of him felt a little used by the prince's actions.

The man had not only taken his virginity, but some of his pride as well, even if there wasn't much of that anymore. His heart ached a little in his chest. He knew that somewhere over the last 2 months, he had started to have feelings for the prince. But from the looks of it, Tarble wanted nothing of that. It figured as much, it made no sense for someone to like him like that. If anything, he should be grateful that Tarble even wanted to sleep with him at all.

He pulled himself from bed that morning, finding himself alone again. Tarble had come here last night, as he did with his routine. His mind flashed back to the smaller saiyan's frantic breathing and fast thrusts. All the while, his moans of pleasure were being devoured by his mattress and pillow. The Prince had come in him again, something he did often, and left him lying there with his face still down in the pillow. He was starting to feel like some kind of prostitute for the prince's sexual needs. The only difference was that he was the one paying for it. His pride, his feelings, even the last bits of his sanity were being pulled out from under him. Sure, it felt good, but afterwards a sense of dread came over him. He could never have Tarble to himself. He knew that already. Tarble would have his fun and then move on. He had done it to Kane and that man was far more beautiful than he was. Really, Raditz didn't see the appeal of sleeping with himself. Why did Tarble do it so much?

He began to get dressed. It seemed that this was one of the mornings where Tarble would not come in and try to take him. Not that he would refuse him. He always gave into him. If he didn't let the Prince have him, he would move on to someone else faster and even with all of the pain that came with it, he still wanted to be the one that Tarble came to. He wasn't sure if that made him a bother or not.

He didn't put much on. Tarble never let him keep it on, usually they would start in the kitchen and it would lead into the living room. At the moment, Raditz didn't like the idea of anyone sitting on their couch or any of the chairs for that matter. Hell, not even the floor was safe. If anyone with a good nose came in, they could probably smell the sex everywhere.

As he walked down the hall, he prepared himself for what was about to happen again.

When he entered the kitchen, he found that everything was off. Breakfast hadn't even started yet. He looked around for Tarble, not finding him anywhere. "Tarble?"

He heard a small noise towards the back door and made his way to the mud room. Tarble had to be out there.

He opened the door to find Tarble smirking up at him…wearing nothing. The smaller saiyan's tail quickly wrapped around his legs, signaling him to drop to his knees. He did just that and was rewarded with a kiss as the younger saiyan began to feel up his chest. Tarble always did that, he didn't know why, but it felt good. Those small hands would always trace his muscles, almost as if they were adoring them. He sighed as he opened his mouth, letting the smaller saiyan's tongue in to greet his.

It wasn't long before Tarble slipped his hand down his pajama pants and started to play with his erection. His head snapped back as he let out a needy groan. Even if he thought that he was tired of this, it all felt so good.

Tarble let out a dark chuckle as he forced him onto his back. He moaned as he pants were removed, the combination of cold air and Tarble's warm hands were his undoing. He didn't care again. He wanted the other badly.

"You want it, baby?" Tarble said darkly as he rubbed his cock against his ass.

He moaned; all he could do was look up at the younger man as he continued his ministrations. His body moved against the hard flesh that was rubbing against his backside, showing the smaller man what he wanted.

Tarble let out a chuckle. "I see." He felt the small burn that always came when the Prince's hard cock entered his body. "I'll give it to you then."

* * *

Carl looked up at his mirror as he drove around the countryside. He didn't understand why anyone would live all the way out here. Whoever these people were, they had to be crazy to live out here. Most people didn't live in dinosaur country.

It was then that he curses his duty. Woe was the life of a postman. He groaned. This was the first stop on his trip. He knew that they wanted him to get in and out before the dinosaurs woke up, but he wished it was at the end of his route. That way he could just goof off on his way back.

The road was annoying and bumpy as all get out. He knew that no one lived out here but they needed to fix the roads if he was going to be delivering out here. What made matters worse was that this Tarble guy only had one letter. It was kind of weird that he didn't have a last name either. It just said Tarble with the address under it. The logo in the corner at least told him that it was from Capsule Corp, but for what reason would someone from Capsule Corp be mailing someone out here. The envelope was small, so it wasn't a bill. It had to be one of those thank you's for buying one of their products. He considered tossing it, but if anyone found out he would be in a load of trouble.

This Tarble guy better be grateful that he was driving all the way out here for this.

He glared at the house as he pulled up to it. It looked really nice for being out in the middle of nowhere. He still wondered why it was out so far. Was this Tarble guy some kind of shut in? With everything out here, it looked like he was loaded.

Carl jumped out of the car, with the one letter in hand. All he had to do was put it in the mailbox next to the door and then get out of here.

But as he approached the house, he heard a strange noise.

"AH! AH!" He froze in place as he listened in.

"You want it, baby." Another voice said, followed by the frantic, almost painful sounding cries.

Carl stood there in fear. It sounded like the young lady inside was getting raped. Just what was that Tarble man up to? He thought that it was best to break it up. He knocked loudly on the door, making the sounds inside stop. He smirked to himself at a job well done and thought that he should maybe call the cops when the door creaked open.

He was forced to look down at the man that was at the door as he was really short. Even stranger, the man had a tail. This had to be Tarble.

He felt himself go pale as the man glared up at him. "Ummm, here's your mail." He said almost shoving the letter in the man's face.

But to his confusion, the man then gave him a smile. "Would you like to come in? We were just planning to start breakfast" Now this guy looked like the nicest person he had ever seen. What gives?

"No, sir. I still got a whole route." He started but the tail came around and pulled on his leg roughly. The tug was so great that he was pulled into the house.

"I insist." The man said, practically dragging him to the kitchen. He felt a chill go down his spine as he entered the kitchen. Strangely enough there was a very tall man with long hair in there as well. He looked down and he found that he also had a tail. Was this guy the father of the shorter man? Where was the woman that was being raped?

"I really do need to get going." He stated, even if he was terrified.

The taller man seemed confused as the shorter one pushed him down into a chair next to him. As soon as he was next to the big guy, he could smell sex all over him.

"Raditz, how would you like your eggs done?" The smaller said. Carl swore that the edginess of his voice would have cut through concreate.

The taller man didn't answer; he only glared at Carl as he sat there. He had to wonder why there was so much hostility towards him. "I'll see my way out."

As soon as he made to stand, the smaller man in front of the stove slowly turned to look at him. The almost primal look on his face not only stopped him in his tracks, but forced him to pee his pants. The tail from before was lashing back and forth angrily. "You saw fit to stop my fun for breakfast and you don't even want any?!" The sickly sweet voice was gone, replaced by a much deeper one. The one that he heard talking to the woman.

He took a step back, but that turned out to be a bad idea. The small man lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He screamed as something ripped into his stomach, shooting his blood into the air. Above him, all he could hear was that deep voice growling and snarling, accompanied by his cries of agony and terror.

He looked up find the taller man looking down at him, not in shock, but something else.

Carl screamed again as he heard something off to the side and looked up. He had not only been gutted but his insides were all over the floor. He felt the pressure on his stomach fade and looked up to find that his attacker was covered in blood and licking the side of his hand.

"Tarble?" He heard the tall man speak for the first time, but he was already starting to lose grip on reality.

Tarble growled as he looked at the taller man. "What?!"

He watched as the larger man leaned down slowly and grabbed one of Tarble's bloody hands. He then followed up by licking some of the blood off of said hand. He watched as the taller one then became dazed. "Take me."

The smaller did not hesitate as he slammed his lips against the taller man's. Carl felt confused as his breathing slowed. This was the end. The last sound he heard was a high pitched moan coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

Tarble growled as he continued to thrust hard into Raditz's body. The nerve of that man! Did he really think that he could take his Raditz away from him? That bastard wouldn't touch him. No one would touch him.

Below him, he took in those sweet moans. "YES, YES, AH!"

He smirked to himself as he looked straight at his lover's face. He truly had never seen anything so lovely before. He moved faster, wanting to hear the man get louder under him, and that he did. Both of their minds were completely lost to the pleasure. So much so that he didn't want to think about anything else. All he wanted was to take the flesh before him and make it his. He would do anything to make it his. "Kami, how did you get so tight?" He moaned.

Raditz only moaned in response, his lover was far beyond the realm of conscious thought. He only wanted what he could give.

The body below him locked up, making Raditz tighter than before. He groaned as he continued his thrusts. His eyes locked with his lover. "Mine." He quietly moaned as he came. Raditz let out a sigh as his body filled up with his cum again.

Tarble pulled out and slid up Raditz's body, kissing him again. He was in a daze. He didn't want to stop now. "Let's go to your room." He said. He was already growing hard again.

Raditz let out a small moan as Tarble reached down and touched him. He clearly wanted him again as well.

He smirked as they quickly left the room, forgetting that there was a body on the floor. They didn't make it to the bedroom before they started going at it again. This time Raditz was on his knees as he took him on the floor in the living room. His lover's name kept pouring from his lips as he continued his assault.

His own name littered the air as Raditz moaned into the carpet. His voice sounding even needier than it had before.

"You're mine." Tarble groaned as he felt himself about to cum again.

"Yes, yours." Raditz moaned.

Those words were like magic as they came at the same time.

But even as he pulled out, he felt the urge to take Raditz again. Raditz seemed to have noticed this as he turned around and leaned against the couch and spread his legs. He smelled the air; his lover was letting out a musk of his own. He wanted him to do it again. Only this time, he wanted to look at him.

His cock was becoming hard again. It was like someone had lit a fire in him and he never wanted it to fade. His tail looped around, grabbing Raditz's tail and twirling around it. Raditz let out a contented sigh as he began to stroke his cock. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to cry. He didn't know why. He just felt so happy. He pushed forward again, this time looking into his lover's eyes. Raditz let out a moan as he thrust into him over and over again. Even after three times in a row, Raditz was still just as tight as he was the day he took his virginity.

He groaned low in his throat as he bit into the side of Raditz's leg, tasting his blood. He had never had the urge to do something like that before, but he couldn't help himself. Everything just felt so…perfect.

His lover cried out, but not in pain. If anything it looked like it was a turn on as Raditz moaned with more vigor.

His tail continued its movements. He felt himself lose himself completely to his primal self. Again he came deep within Raditz's body, but instead of pulling out. He just started up again. His mind was completely lost to the pleasure.

Raditz only moaned against him as he bit into his skin again. "Mine." He said those words again before continuing through the day and night.

* * *

It was late, very late, when Tarble had finally stopped. Raditz felt like he couldn't walk. He had lost count at some point. Tarble just couldn't stop. He didn't want him to stop. He looked down his body, Tarble was sleeping on him. They were still in the living room. He smiled as he looked at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to wake him. Raditz knew there was no going back for himself. He was in love with Tarble. His tail was still wrapped around his own, making him purr. He had never felt so connected to someone in his life.

But what happened earlier was just sex. Something had hit a switch in both of them and they just couldn't stop. The sex from today was nothing more than the two of them having sex. Sure, Tarble seemed more loving at some points than snarky or dominate, but that was because he was angry. Things would return back to normal after Tarble woke up.

Raditz sighed. Now he really didn't want tomorrow to come. They could just lie like this forever and he would be satisfied. But he knew he had no choice. The sun would come up and they would be back to the routine.

As much as he didn't want to, he fell asleep. Allowing himself to enjoy this rare setting for once.

* * *

Kane cringed as he dragged the corpse out into the woods. He couldn't believe that Tarble was living with such a monster! But he needed to clean up the mess before that beautiful man saw it. It would probably break him.

It didn't help that he could hear those sounds from the living room. His love had to be mad. There was no way that he could want that barbarian as his lover.

He started to dig. This wouldn't be easy. He was going to have to find a way to rip them apart.

He chuckled darkly to himself as a plan began to form in his head.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Raditz awoke before Tarble and he looked up at his lover and decided not to wake him. Instead, he moved very slowly and placed him on the couch before walking off. He wanted a shower. He could smell Tarble's musk all over him and he wanted to get off all of the grime.

He groaned under the warm water as it hit his lower back. He didn't realize how much pain he was in. Tarble had really done a number on him. As he looked down, he noticed a series of bite marks, all down his thigh. He didn't remember when Tarble had done that, but he has been out of it for the most part.

He finished washing up and left for his room. He put on some clothes and prepared to start cleaning up the mess from yesterday. Kakarot would not be happy about the death of that human, but it wasn't like he could stop Tarble from doing it. His lover had been so pissed when they were interrupted and after the display he had seen, he couldn't control himself. The fact that Tarble had killed someone so violently had to be the biggest turn on that he had ever felt.

He sighed as he came out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, only to find the room spotless when he entered. Someone had to have cleaned it up, but who? He walked back into the living room and started to clean up the floor where they had spent most of the day and night. There were stains everywhere. He was used to cum stains, but the blood was unexpected. He had to remind himself about the bite marks on his legs. Tarble had to have drawn blood.

As he continued his cleaning, Tarble came to. His lover looked at him in confusion as he finished up on the last stain. "Looks like someone's finally awake."

Tarble looked very disoriented. "Why am I out here?"

Raditz stared at him for a second. "You fell asleep out here."

Tarble looked down at himself. "Why am I naked?"

Then it hit Raditz, and it hit him hard. "Don't you remember?"

Tarble shook his head. "I remember us going at it in the mudroom. Everything after that is kind of shaky."

This was bad. If Tarble didn't remember, then it was probably best that he forgot about it as well. What happened yesterday wasn't important. "Well you were tired. I just left you here when we were done in the mudroom and you just passed out on me." He hated lying, but it was for the best. For all he knew he probably dreamed yesterday up entirely. The pain in his back and the marks on his leg were from something else. They had to be. Even the stains on the floor could have been anything. Raditz was trying everything to cover up those memories. If Tarble didn't need them, he didn't need them.

"Hmm, that's weird." Tarble said thinking to himself before getting this sneaky look on his face. "You know, if I'm already naked, we can always have a little fun…" His roommate said sensually.

Before he could stop himself, he shook his head. "I…"

"What?" Tarble looked annoyed. This was the kind of situation that he wanted to avoid.

"We're running low on food and I didn't check the traps yesterday. It's going to be a long day in the field." He stated. He already knew that wasn't the reason. He just wanted to give his lower back a rest. Even if he tried to tell himself that yesterday was his imagination, the pain still existed.

Tarble only raised an eyebrow. "If I was passed out all day yesterday and last night, why didn't you check the traps?"

He looked away. "I just had some things on my mind. That's all."

Tarble gave him a glare. "Just get your shit and I'll fix myself then." The younger saiyan huffed. Tarble jumped from the couch and started down the hall.

Raditz looked down at the floor before exiting the house. He didn't think to fly up to head towards his traps. He only walked. His heart hurt too much. Did he really have to go and fall in love with Tarble? This was just going to make things more difficult when Tarble was done with him.

He wasn't trying to fall in love. It kind of just happened. Now he knew the sex would be painful, not physically, but emotionally. It was all one sided. Besides, Tarble could never love him. Not that Tarble was incapable of it. It was just that he wasn't worthy of love. He was a useless bother and that was it. No one in this universe or the next could ever love him.

He pushed his thoughts away and got to work. He knew that everything from yesterday would be too rotted to eat. That's how he got sick before. Just as he thought, there were a couple of dead turkeys in one trap, followed by some rabbits and other small game in another. He was lucky that some of them were still alive though. Good thing that he had set up some non-kill traps.

It was almost dark when he returned home, but part of him didn't want to go in. Tarble was probably still ticked at him. He put away their game and finally went inside. His clothes were covered in blood, so he removed them in the mudroom before entering.

He could already smell dinner cooking on the stove. It was then that he remembered that the last time he had something to eat was two days ago. His stomach growled, alerting Tarble to his presence. The younger saiyan still looked a little angry at him, but seemed to tense up at the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. He thought to rush out of the room, so that Tarble wasn't too tempted, but he was too late as the younger man rushed him, jumped up his body, and kissed him. He felt those fingers flow through his hair and gave in, wrapping his arms around his lover as he continued to kiss him.

Tarble did pull away though and looked in his eyes. He could see the lust stirring and nothing more. His heart pained him again, but he had to remember that this was the closest he was going to get. Tarble couldn't love him.

"What's wrong?" Tarble asked. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. He must have seen his struggle.

"It's nothing. It's just been a long day." He said. It wasn't a lie really. Between the traps and the actual hunting, he was stiff and to top it all off his lower back felt worse.

Tarble didn't look convinced and jumped down from him. "Dinner is done." He sounded a little angry, but Raditz expected that.

He sat down, making a whimper of pain as he sat back. Tarble raised an eyebrow at him. "It's nothing."

But it looked like the prince wasn't buying that. "Does your back hurt?" He made to shake his head, but instead let out a small cry as the pain stabbed at him. "Let me see." Tarble said, moving around to the back of his chair and pushing him forward. He leaned against the table as Tarble looked over his back. "Where did you get all of these marks from?" Tarble sounded angry again.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Who is he?" Tarble growled at him, trying to sniff at him for some reason.

"Who is what?" Raditz said, confused.

Tarble let out a snarl. "The person that left those marks on you! Tell me, Raditz, who was the one that fucked you!"

He stared at Tarble wide eyed. "What are you talking about? The only person I've slept with is you." He wondered why Tarble was thinking so negatively towards him.

"Is that what you were doing all day yesterday? Sleeping with your whore?!" Tarble snarled at him.

He blushed as the memories from the day before came rushing back into his mind. "Unless you want to call yourself a whore." He said under his breath.

Tarble's anger faded in a second. "What….?"

He looked down at the table, not wanting to look at him. "Yesterday…you couldn't stop. We spent all day doing it in the living room."

Tarble seemed shocked. "But I don't remember…"

Raditz glared at him. "Of course you don't." With that he tried to stand and leave. The fact that Tarble thought that he would do that angered him. He was shaky but he still made it out of the room. His stomach was still crying out for food, but he told it that he didn't want anything. He would just wait till morning.

He made it to his room and fell face first onto the bed. His back continued the painful stinging as he fought back the urge to cry. He cursed himself for having these feelings. Anything that Tarble could say to him would feel like being stabbed, so now he seemed to hurt everywhere. He tried to fall asleep but the pain wouldn't let him.

He heard a small knock on the door and cringed. "Raditz, I'm coming in." He cursed himself for not locking the door. He could hear Tarble's steps as he came closer.

"What do you want?!" He growled then groaned from the pain.

Tarble said nothing, instead he jumped up on the bed.

He was about to ask what he was doing, when he felt those hands start to rub his lower back. He hissed as his muscles twitched under Tarble's hands. Tarble continued, rubbing up and down his back, the pain felt like it was starting to melt away as he pushed towards the touch. Tarble moved up his back, getting closer and close to his neck. He didn't realize that his body had hurt this much as he started to hear bones pop and muscle relax. His back arched as Tarble's tail dipped over his lower back and he let out a moan. Tarble sighed above him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah…" His voice was only a whisper as Tarble continued. It felt like every one of his kinks was being worked out of him. "Oh…"

Tarble kissed his back. "I'm sorry about earlier." He felt that tail move up his back, touching him in a very sensual way.

He let out a breathy moan. How had something so painful, become something so heavenly? He motioned to move and Tarble got off of him, moving to one side of his bed. He turned over onto his back, breathing deeply as some of the pain returned but not all of it. Tarble's hands returned, only this time he was touching the side of his face.

"I'll go get your dinner. Just rest for the next couple of days." Tarble said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before jumping down from the bed.

Raditz only stared at the doorway after Tarble left. He was shocked at Tarble's actions but at the same time, mad at himself. He was really being a bother. He shouldn't be acting so needy.

He was about to continue berating himself, when Tarble returned with a tray. "We have the card so I can go to the store for some things. Just get some sleep."

His eyes met Tarble's and it was moments like this that reminded him just how much he was in love with the smaller man. Not that Tarble would ever reciprocate his feelings.

Tarble moved in the darkness, kissing him on the forehead again, before leaving him to his food and sleep.

* * *

Tarble walked back to the kitchen cursing himself. He wished that he remembered the sex that had caused Raditz so much pain. If he had left marks like those all over the older man, then it really wasn't a surprise that he didn't want more this morning.

Not only that, if they had been at it all day and all night, it had to have felt amazing. He was kind of surprised that he had the stamina for that, but the proof was all over Raditz.

He couldn't believe that he thought that Raditz would sleep with someone else. Raditz was still as innocent as they came. He didn't really like talking to people, so the idea of him finding someone else was almost laughable. As he thought over it again, his heart clenched. He growled at it. Why wouldn't it stop doing that? Raditz was another notch in his already full belt. Even if the sex was amazing, it couldn't last forever. His heart clenched again at the thought.

He finished his own dinner in silence. The quiet bothered him a bit. He had gotten used to talking stupid things over with his lover…..no Raditz was his roommate, not his lover. They weren't together in that way. They weren't in love. They were in lust. Besides, love was a false emotion. Sex was all that mattered.

He washed the dishes, before checking the food supply. As he looked over all of it, he wasn't looking forward to getting anything from the market. But he would do it until Raditz was better.

His mind drifted to Raditz again, but his fantasies were much different now. Before they started having sex, it was all about sex. Now, his fantasies were really dumb. The sex was still there in droves, but every once in a while he would think something stupid.

He had to force himself back in. He shivered a bit as he walked back to the house. It was starting to get colder. Vegeta did say that this planet had seasons. He hadn't noticed it, but most of the trees looked bare. It was probably getting close to winter. He wasn't used to such things. Planet Tech-Tech didn't have seasons and this would be his first winter experience that he remembered.

Once he was back inside, he went back to check on Raditz. His lover was already asleep. He wanted to smack himself. They weren't lovers. They would never be lovers. They were friends with benefits, that was all.

His heart sunk as he walked closer to the bed. He was cursing himself for his weakness as he touched the side of Raditz's face.

He turned back and left the room, grumbling to himself. He was being stupid. This was stupid. Feelings were a joke. Love was fake.

He walked back to his own room with more resolve. He would stop himself from this foolish thinking before it was too late.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Raditz's back finally healed a week later. Tarble was relieved but hadn't touched him since that night.

Raditz had finally gotten back into the field this morning and he was happy about it. Finally, he could be of use again. The only thing that was driving him mad was the fact that Tarble seemed to be distancing himself from him. It hurt, but it was to be expected. He knew it would happen after he refused him once.

Looking up at the sky, it seemed that they were in for some snow. Raditz hated the cold. Even with his long hair, it was still a pain. He figured that he should take back his catch for the day. He had gotten some fish, mainly because the lake was due to freeze over any day. He could easily get everything else throughout the winter, but fish would be rare until spring. He could ice fish, but his hatred for the cold would have jarred his patience.

The nice thing about fishing though was the lack of blood all over his clothes. He always felt like he was tempting Tarble when he walked through the house in his bloody clothes. If the prince was done with him, he would let him be. It was for the best.

He walked into the house and found the prince was not in the kitchen. He looked up at the clock to discover that he was home early. He decided that he would just watch something on the TV. Bulma must have put something up on the receiver that had to be entertaining.

He went to his room and changed his clothes, so he didn't get the smell of fish into the carpet and couch. When he came out, he was in a basic black t-shirt and a pair of long red pajama pants.

He made his way back to the TV and sat down. Tarble was still nowhere to be found. The smaller man had to have run to the market for some spices or something. Either way, he was going to just sit down and watch a movie. As he looked through the DVR, he started to notice that there was a bunch of new movies added, all of which were under a new tab. He looked through the list and found that Brokeback Mountain movie in with them. He wondered what other movies were in this pile. Were they any good? He was used to watching action and horror, mainly because that was what all of the saiyans watched. Even if he didn't say it, he was kind of enjoying that movie.

"My Sister's Keeper." He said. He didn't even read the description. He was in the mood for something different. Besides, it was only a movie. What could happen?

* * *

Tarble sighed to himself. He was starting to get restless. He hadn't had sex in a week and now he was going crazy again. But he couldn't sleep with Raditz again. It was becoming dangerous.

He walked out of the market with a bag in hand. He had found a bunch of spices that he thought he and his roommate would like. He also picked up some fruits and vegetables. They didn't have them often, but he enjoyed them from time to time.

He shivered. He could already tell that he hated winter. The sky was darkening too, which usually meant rain. He hated rain. It was depressing. He needed something to distract him from his roommate and it wasn't helping.

He looked around before starting the fly home. It seemed that no one noticed.

As he flew, he wondered what Raditz had gotten for supper. His roommate said something about the lake freezing, so he hoped that they would at least get to have some fish before everything was covered.

The house was still an hour from home and boy did he hate this flight. Maybe he would invest in growing his own herbs next spring or starting a garden of sorts. It would definitely cut down on the traffic to the city.

The entire fly home, he distracted himself with the idea of it. Raditz could easily set everything up in the spring; all the while he could get a pretty good show out of it. His mind flashed to a fantasy of him looking out the kitchen window. Raditz was covered in dirt and sweat. His chest glistening the sunlight. His lover would come in, looking for a glass of lemonade, followed by a scene that would make any porn director jealous. He groaned midflight and had to stop to wipe the drool off of the corners of his mouth. He was so horny right now, but there was nothing he could do about it. They had to stop sleeping together.

By the time he made it home, he was arguing with himself. He kept telling himself that it was just sex and he was overthinking things.

He opened the door and heard this loud sniffling noise. He turned the corner quickly to find Raditz bawling his eyes out. He dropped his bag of groceries and ran over to him, thinking that he was hurt.

Raditz only continued to cry, much to his confusion. Was this his fault? Was Raditz so frustrated over the lack of sex that he was now crying over it? "Raditz, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

Raditz only shook his head. It looked like he didn't want to speak. He only wanted to cry.

He sighed before jumping up on the couch and sat next to him. Suddenly, Raditz hugged him close and continued to cry into his shoulder. Tarble froze. Did he really need him that bad?

He pulled Raditz's face away from his should, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Raditz…" He was going to continue, but Raditz was now kissing him. His lips were frantic as they moved against his own. Tarble groaned and his cock snapped to attention. His mind was screaming to him, telling him that this was a bad idea. He was supposed to be staying away from Raditz. But his body was telling a different story. It was screaming the opposite. It knew what it wanted. It knew what it needed.

He opened Raditz's mouth, while moving his tail down to rub his partner's leg, earning him a moan in return. Raditz seemed to waste no time in pulling his own tail up and locking it around Tarble's waist, pulling them fully against each other. He pulled away from the kiss, as he slipped his hands into Raditz's pants. Raditz was already starting to harden for him. His hand slid up and down it and Raditz let out a small mewing noise. Tarble moaned low in his throat, it had been far too long since he had touched his lover. He began to work on Raditz's pants as he felt Raditz's hand on his zipper. He felt the colder air around his already hard cock and let out a groan when Raditz's tail encircled it. The movement was frantic and needy. Almost as if Raditz was going to go crazy if he didn't take him.

Tarble let out a feral growl and pushed him back onto the couch, he began to pull at Raditz's pants, almost ripping them from his body. He took no time positioning himself and entered Raditz without thinking. He melted as he entered; he had almost forgotten how tight it was. He slid in and out, giving into his addiction, all the while Raditz panted and moaned in desperate need of release below him.

His tail had moved up and was stroking Raditz as he thrust forward. To his shock, Raditz brought up his own tail and was doing the same to himself. The feeling of their tails together around Raditz's cock was amazing. He melted as he pushed forward. "You want it, baby." He said, close to release.

Raditz moaned as he slipped in deeper. "Tarble…Oh…" He felt Raditz cum between them, coating their tails as he released.

The warmth on his tail seemed to breathe new life into him as he thrust forward again into Raditz's tight hole. He looked down finding Raditz looking up at him with a strange glint in his eye. He continued to stare at it, almost entranced as he thrust forward. He let out a moan as he felt himself start to cum. He came in what felt like a blinding flash. It flashed through his entire body making him melt against Raditz as he filled him.

He panted as he looked down at Raditz after he had finished. His frustration was gone again, but he was cursing himself. He was supposed to be keeping his distance and trying out things with other people, like he did in the old days.

He pulled out of Raditz and looked away from him. He heard the taller saiyan get back up and he could feel his gaze, but he didn't look at him.

"I didn't think you would do that." Raditz said, next to him.

"You were begging for it." He stated, staying on guard.

"What?" Raditz asked, confused.

He turned and looked at the taller man and raised his eyebrow. "You were crying when I got here. You were begging for sex." He said with irritation.

Raditz shook his head and pointed to the TV. "I was watching a sad movie."

Tarble stared at him in shock. "You were crying because of a movie?"

Raditz nodded. "Yeah. It was a good movie though." He couldn't believe it. Raditz hadn't been sitting there crying because he wanted him. He watched as Raditz jumped up from the couch and started putting his pants on. "I will say. That was a pretty good way to cheer me up." Raditz said with a smile on his face.

He couldn't stop himself as he let out a laugh. "So you were begging for it."

"I'm not going to say that I wasn't." Raditz said tying up his pants before he dipped down and started putting him back in his jeans. As the zipper went up, Tarble grabbed Raditz's shirt and kissed him. Tarble smirked into the kiss. It seemed that everything was fine. He could do this. Raditz believed it to be sex as well, everything was in the clear.

"How about I make a big dinner?" He said with Raditz's face still inches from his. "Then we can go have some more fun."

Raditz let out a groan and pushed forward kissing him again. Tarble moaned into his mouth. He wanted Raditz again and his roommate looked like he wanted him to, but they did need to have dinner. "Go check the fridge."

Tarble looked confused for a second and watched as Raditz headed towards the kitchen. He got up from the couch and followed his roommate into the kitchen. Raditz leaned against the counter and he walked over to the fridge. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but smile. "So you got it before he got too cold."

"Yep. It should start snowing soon." Raditz chuckled.

"Snow?" He was expecting rain.

"Yeah. It's frozen, fluffy rain. It's a lot prettier than rain is." Raditz explained. His roommate looked out the window and smirked. "Actually, it just started."

He jumped away from the fridge and looked out the window. It was coming down like crazy out there. He couldn't see anything with how much the wind picked up. "Wow! I'm glad I got back before it started."

"Yeah, it would suck to be out in that." Raditz said, as Tarble walked over and started to preheat the oven.

Raditz had gotten the fish ready for him and really all he had to do was put them in the pan and season them. He stared at Raditz again, drooling as Raditz pulled down his pants. He gave him a smirk. He could tell that he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Outside, Kane tried to cackle through the wind, but failed. It was far too cold out here. He looked in the window and cringed. What was that Barbarian making his Tarble do this time? That bastard would pay. Let's see how much they would like having no power in a storm like this. Tarble would leave with him when he came by in the morning. He would cling to him and tell him about how cold and tired he was. He could already imagine it. Hell, he would be so happy that he would allow him to take him.

He chuckled as he cut the line and the power shut off inside. Now all he had to do was go and sleep in his ship till morning. Then everything would he his.

* * *

The lights went off and he looked at Tarble. His roommate had been in the middle of sucking him off. Tarble popped off of him in confusion. "What happened to the power?"

He sighed. "The wind probably got the line. Why don't you bring the fish into the living room?" He almost laughed. "I knew that a fire place would be a good idea."

Tarble gave him a nod. "Do you want me to finish?" He said, giving him a lick.

He sighed. "Why don't we finish in the living room? I want to get that set up before the house gets too cold." Even though he said that, he didn't move as Tarble deep throated him. He groaned as his fingers dug into the counter. He couldn't help it as his tail wrapped around Tarble's arm, egging him on. "Oh."

Tarble popped off again. "You were saying." Before he could retort, Tarble returned to that heavenly sucking.

"AH." He felt himself lose it in the younger saiyan's mouth and sighed as Tarble popped off of him again.

Tarble smirked up at him. "How was that?"

He felt himself smirk downward. "Amazing."

"So we're moving into the living room then?" Tarble asked.

"Yeah." Raditz tucked himself back into his pants. "I'll see you in a second." He left the room, going into the garage. There was a pile of wood that he had split in there a couple of weeks ago. He grabbed a full handful and headed back into the kitchen. He could hear Tarble working in the kitchen but walked by him and went straight into the living room.

It didn't take him long to get a fire going and he backed up as he heard Tarble come in. He had brought a couple of sticks; each of them had fish on the end of them. Tarble sat down and stuck the stick over the fire and he watched him work.

The smaller saiyan started to shiver; the house was starting to get cold. Raditz didn't know what possessed him, but moved himself so that he was sitting directly behind Tarble. He opened his legs and scooted forward, covering Tarble's back with his chest. The smaller man looked up at him and gave him a smirk.

Tarble pulled the stick back. It looked like that batch was done. He was going to push it down, but Tarble held it in front of them. Raditz moved forward, pulling some of the fish off of the stick with his teeth. Below him, he heard a groan. Did Tarble see this as erotic? He finished off the fish as Tarble started another line.

"How long do you think that this is going to last?"

"It should be clear by morning." He said to the smaller saiyan. "We should be able to find the cut and get it fixed. Bulma probably already knows and is going to send someone after the storm."

Tarble nodded and all Raditz could really do was stare at him. The way the light from the fire was bouncing off of him made him look even more beautiful. He felt his heartbeat start to pick up. Sure they had just had sex around an hour ago, but this felt better. He liked being close to him. Even if they didn't do it again that night, he would be fine with just looking at him like this.

He even watched Tarble eat and soon discovered what Tarble had done before him. He could feel himself growing hard as the smaller saiyan finished his meal.

Tarble seemed to smirk, but before he could ask, rubbed himself against his crotch. Of course he could feel it. He was about to say something, but found that his shirt was being pulled down. He looked down to see Tarble looking up at him. He could see the lust alright. He groaned as he leaned down and kissed him at the awkward angle. It was weird only because Tarble's arm was trying to pull him down and he could only lean so much. Tarble's tail came around and looped with his as they continued to kiss. His lover turned in his arms and they could finally go at it.

His mouth opened up as Tarble darted in. It was almost as if he knew what Tarble was going to do next, because Raditz quickly turned his attention to Tarble's pants unzipping, just as Tarble was about to start doing it himself. He pulled Tarble with his free hand on top of him as he leaned back.

As he looked up at Tarble, he could see the shadows from the flames surround him. He had to remember to breathe as Tarble started to pull down his pants. He groaned as Tarble took the moment to rock their hips together, causing both of their erections to slide against one other. They hadn't done that in a while, hell the last time had been when they had their first kiss. His mind traveled back to that for a second, back to a time when he wasn't as well versed in all of this. Back before he had feelings for Tarble.

He let out a sigh as Tarble continued to slide against him, before pulling away and lining himself up with his ass. "You ready, Baby?" Tarble said.

His breath hitched, Tarble entered him before he could answer. His eyes closed for a second and when they opened, the light around them seemed to be dimming. He wondered if it was a sign of things to come. That this wasn't going to last forever. The man he was in love with would never really love him. He was only being useful to Tarble, that was it.

Tarble looked ready to thrust, but stopped. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He cursed himself as his voice broke. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

"If it's nothing, why are you crying?" Tarble looked a little annoyed. "Am I hurting you?"

He shook his head. "No." He knew the kind of pain that Tarble was talking about and it wasn't the same. This wasn't something that could be fixed by readjusting his cock. "I'm fine, really."

Tarble looked conflicted. "I don't know." He made to pull away, but Raditz grabbed his arm.

"Please…" He didn't mean to sound so needy. He knew he was being a bother.

Tarble's eyes seemed to grow, almost as if he had come to a conclusion of some kind. "You need it that bad?"

Raditz nodded, glad that Tarble hadn't guessed the right answer. He moved his own hips, making it slide against a certain spot in him. He let out a sigh as he watched Tarble grab a hold of his leg and start to move his own hips. He let out a needy cry as his back arched against the carpet. His moans only got louder as Tarble moved faster. Maybe Tarble was right? Maybe all he wanted was to get fucked this hard.

He felt Tarble's tail as it came between them again. It moved up and down his cock frantically. He groaned as it pushed in deeper. "You want it deep don't you?" He could tell that Tarble was balls deep in him.

But he could only moan. His back arched further, he was sure that most of his back was off of the floor. He wanted Tarble closer, but knew it was impossible. This was as close as he was going to get. He let out a groan as he looked up. The moment he looked Tarble in the eye, he lost it. His body locked up completely and he felt himself thrash as he came all over his stomach.

Tarble groaned his name over and over again above him. "Raditz…Raditz…Oh." He felt his insides warm, as he continued to thrash about. It wasn't until Tarble stilled that he came out of it, panting loudly as his body relaxed. "Damn." Tarble looked tired. "You needed it that badly?"

He could barely nod. He was on a major high right now and didn't want to come down. The fire continued to burn as Tarble pulled himself out. Instead of getting off of him, Tarble pulled himself up, looking at him in the eye. He leaned up and kissed, him pulling him closer as he turned them onto their sides. Their faces were so close as they cuddled up against each other. He wanted to just stay like this. It felt like if they moved apart now, then something would pull them apart for good.

Tarble sighed and looked like he was trying to make himself comfortable. "I guess we can sleep out here." He sounded defeated and Raditz hated himself for being so needy.

He released his grip on Tarble and made to turn around. He was being a bother and he knew it. He couldn't have nice things. Tarble wasn't his and he would never be his. The thought made him want to cry, but this time he held back his tears. He had caused Tarble enough grief.

Tarble grabbed his arm as he was about to turn. "It's too cold to sleep alone."

He nodded and moved back into his former position. He felt a weird ache in his stomach, but ignored it. It was probably nothing. Tarble lay close to him and he felt himself start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Tarble awoke to find the heat back on. Bulma must have sent someone to fix it after the storm. He looked to his right and found that Raditz was still asleep. He smirked to himself as he remembered the glorious sex from the night before. If he thought that Raditz was tight before, he was wrong. He filed the information away for later. It would be helpful then.

He stood and made his way over to the kitchen. The least he could was make breakfast for them. They really didn't have much for dinner.

As he started to open the fridge, the door opened. He turned to give his roommate a smirk, when Kane walked in with a giddy smile on his face.

"Oh, my, Tarble, are you okay?" Kane said, with the disgustingly sweet smile on his face.

He felt himself cock his head to the right. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kane's smile fell. "The cold outside. Don't tell me that you like it."

He didn't like that cold, that was true, but he found that he hated this man more. "It has its advantages." Really if it wasn't for the weather, he would have never had such mind blowing sex with Raditz.

"How can it be with that barbarian living here?" Kane scoffed.

Tarble felt himself growl. "What did you call him?"

Kane put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying that you should have better taste than that. He's a brute, Tarble."

He let out a snarl. "I think my tastes have improved. Especially after I was done with you."

Kane only shook his head. "He has poisoned you, Tarble. You just don't see it. The way you look at him is sickening."

Tarble froze. He thought he was past this. Was Kane right? He was very affectionate when it came to Raditz. But that was because they were friends with benefits. There was nothing tying them to each other. He felt that pang again and cursed himself for giving into his weakness. He was wrong; it could not easily be forgotten. It would take time and distance to do that. "Just get out of here, Kane." He didn't want to look at the man. He didn't want to look at anyone. He was going to have to stay away from Raditz and not give into his needs.

He didn't notice that Kane had walked out and Raditz had come in. "Tarble? Why are you staring at the wall?" He turned, prepared to yell at Kane, but saw Raditz instead. He tensed up, not knowing what to say. The room became quiet and Raditz looked at him questioningly, before shrugging. "I'll try and get back before I freeze out there. If you want fowl, you're going to be out of luck. Unless I run into any geese that is."

He still said nothing as he watched Raditz leave. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't just avoid Raditz. There was no way around it. Kane had to be wrong. The man was just messing with him because he wanted in his pants. There was nothing wrong with him or Raditz. Everything was fine.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Come on, Raditz, I think we all know what's wrong with you.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks went by without issue. Raditz was a little tired, but he didn't know why. He got plenty of sleep, Tarble wasn't over doing it, and his hunting went smoothly. It must have just been the weather.

He walked back into the house, finding Tarble finishing up lunch. "What did you get today?"

"Just a couple of deer." He said, sitting down. He felt a little dizzy, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to bother Tarble with it.

As he sat there, the smell of the food was making him nauseous. For some reason everything smelled horrible. But his brain was telling him that that was impossible. Tarble never made nasty food.

His stood and left the room, barely making it to the bathroom in time. He stood there a second after word, wondering what this was all about. He felt a horrible pang in his stomach and almost fell over from the pain. It was like something was stabbing him from the inside. It felt like the wind had been kicked out of him.

He heard a knock on the door. "Raditz? Are you okay?" Tarble sounded worried.

"I'm fine." He stated seconds before he threw up again.

Tarble opened the door and came in. He shot him a glare. "Don't lie. Go get some sleep or something."

He pushed himself up, not looking at Tarble. He walked by him and towards his room. He opened the door and went inside. His room felt warm and he felt really weak. Raditz tossed himself on the bed and tried to take a nap, but for some reason he was having horrible heartburn. He tried to sit up, but it continued.

He pulled himself off of the bed and thought that he should go and grab an antacid. Tarble was running around the kitchen again. This time, it looked like he was making something for his stomach. "I told you to stay in bed."

"I'm fine. I just have some heartburn." He said, getting into the cabinet. Tarble watched him grab some medicine and take it, but said nothing.

He smelled the food and this time, he was starving. He even walked up to the stove and grabbed a spoon. Whatever Tarble was making, needed something. He walked back to the fridge and grabbed a mango out and cut it in half. Then he threw it in the pot.

"What that hell are you doing?!" Tarble screeched at him.

He wasn't paying attention, as he grabbed a bowl and started to eat the concoction. "But it's good."

"Chicken noodle soup with mango is not a good idea!" Tarble said angrily as he continued to eat.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted more. "Do we have any fish left?"

Tarble looked at him confused. "It's the middle of winter Raditz. The Lake is frozen over."

"So that's a no then." He sighed.

"What did you want me to do with them?" Tarble looked very wary of his answer.

"Oh, I was going to put sugar and hot sauce on them." He said.

Tarble just blinked at him. "That's it…have you ever had that before?"

He shook his head. "No, but it sounds good."

"No, Raditz, it doesn't." Tarble sighed. "Why don't I just make a normal dinner?"

Raditz nodded, really just wanting anything. The kitchen smelled wonderful. He wondered why he didn't like it earlier.

When his roommate finished, he leaned back and watched as he brought it forward, he started to drool and dug in, even going as far as to eat the bones in whatever they were eating. Tarble just stared at him in shock. "What?"

"You're acting strange. Maybe I should call Nappa." Tarble said, crossing his arms.

"I'm fine. Just really hungry." He stated as he eyed Tarble's plate.

Tarble gave him a glare. "There is more on the stove."

He nodded and stood up. He put his dish by the sink and started eating out of the pan. He had never felt this hungry in his life.

Behind him, Tarble rolled his eyes. "Get your fill, then I want you going to bed."

"I already told you that I'm fine." He said, licking the pan clean. He looked down and noticed a small stain on his shirt. Not thinking, he removed his shirt and made to walk towards the laundry room.

He was stopped by Tarble. As he looked down at his roommate, he could tell that he was roommate was turned on. "If you want to strip, I can help you with that."

He gave him a smirk. "You know. I'm still hungry."

Tarble's annoyance seemed to fade away as he jumped up. Raditz caught him and began to devour his mouth as a different kind of hunger took over. Tarble must have been overwhelmed by his enthusiasm because he pulled away, his breaths coming out in heavy pants. Raditz didn't stop, he was going straight for the neck as he continued going at his roommate. Tarble moaned. His tail was already looping with his as he pushed everything loose from the table.

Tarble placed his feet firmly on the table and moved his fingers through Raditz's hair as they started to kiss again. His roommate's tongue slid against his wildly as Raditz's hand moved down to his zipper. He was already hard when the cold air hit him, but it didn't last long. Raditz's free hand found him and started to pump him. He groaned into the kiss, he wanted to touch Raditz as well, but his roommate wouldn't move back. He seemed so focused on something.

Raditz pulled away from Tarble's lips and began to fall to his knees. His eyes never left his roommate as he took Tarble's cock into his mouth. Tarble held onto his head as he continued his assault. He rolled his tongue against it as he took it deep into his throat. Above him, Tarble's fingers gripped his hair as he held him in place. The moans and groans of pleasure above him were intoxicating and he wanted to hear more. Tarble was close, he knew that. He wanted that. Tarble's pants were so needy. His love needed to cum. He would allow it. He kept going, only he moved his hand up Tarble's legs and around to his back. He could feel the fur of his tail on his fingertips. It was softer than he imagined. He ran his thumb over the fur, gaining him more than one moan. He almost smirked with it in his mouth. The tail had started to wrap around his arm as he continued touching it. Tarble thrust forward into his mouth over and over again. "Baby, I'm gonna cum." He let out a moan in this throat which vibrated over the cock in his mouth, forcing Tarble over the edge. His mouth filled as Tarble's cock twitched in his mouth. He groaned again as he pulled off of his roommate's cock, giving it a lick or two as he cleaned up the area around it. Tarble only smirked down at him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He nodded as he pulled himself up; he was a little disoriented and ended up stumbling against the table. He looked around as he tried to ground himself.

Tarble's smirk faded to a frown. "I'm going to call Nappa."

He put his arm out to stop him. "Please don't. I'm fine. There's no need to bother him."

Tarble continued to frown. "Fine, but one more slip and I'm calling him."

He didn't want to agree to that, but gave Tarble a nod. It would pass before that. None of this would be a problem.

* * *

The next morning

Raditz awoke with his stomach going crazy. He wanted it to stop, but if Tarble saw him, he would bother Nappa. He let out a whimper as the pain came again. His eyes seemed on the verge of tears from it. He stayed like that until he heard a knock on the door.

Tarble came into the room and he stared at him for a second before turning green. This time, he didn't make it to the bathroom and threw up on the floor of his room. Tarble looked away from him and sighed as he left the room. The younger saiyan returned with a towel a couple of minutes later. "Nappa will be here in a couple of hours." He groaned into his pillow.

"I'll get that!" He said, almost popping back up and getting sick again as Tarble made to clean up his mess.

"No, you lie down. As I said, Nappa will be here soon and then you can get better." Tarble said.

He kept his face in his pillow. He was bothering both Nappa and Tarble now. He would have to make it up to them later. Well, if he didn't mess that up too.

Tarble paced in the living room as he waited for Nappa to show up. He knew that Raditz couldn't have food poisoning, so it had to be the flu. But he went in and out of it yesterday. It didn't make any sense.

He heard a knock on the door and walked over to let Nappa in. The older saiyan looked down at him again with a smile on his face. "So where is my patient at?"

He motioned for Nappa to follow him and they found Raditz sitting up in bed looking bored out of his mind. He didn't look as pale or green as he did before but Tarble still wanted an answer.

Nappa looked between the two of them for a second and smirked before pulling a syringe out of his bag.

Across the room, he heard Raditz let out a cry of terror and looked over to find him trying to hide under his sheets.

"You're going to have to keep him calm. I just need a small sample." Nappa said.

He sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Raditz, you need to come out."

"I told you, I am fine." He could hear the fear in Raditz's voice as the sheets shook above him.

"No, you're not. Now get out here." He said, as he tried to pull back the sheets.

The sheets shook again and he sighed. "Raditz, please."

"But it's going to hurt." Why was his sad tone so painful to listen to?

He pulled the blanket out so that Raditz's head was sticking out. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds as Nappa crept over and stuck Raditz's arm. His roommate made to jump, but he grabbed ahold of his face and forced him to look at him. "Just focus on me, okay."

Nappa made a small chuckle. "See that was nothing." He looked back and saw the elder saiyan go back to his bag. For some reason he had a very happy look on his face.

Raditz sat up next to him again and they watched as Nappa dropped some of Raditz's blood into a vile and then dropped some clear liquid in it. Within seconds, it changed purple. The elder man let out a laugh.

"Well! Is he healthy or not!" Tarble said, a little annoyed with Nappa's behavior.

"He's perfectly fine, Tarble." Nappa said, looking very amused.

"See I told you." Raditz said.

"But then why are you getting nauseous all of the time? There has to be a reason." His eyes snapped back to the saiyan elder. "There has to be some other test."

Nappa chuckled. "I don't need another one. I came with the one I knew I would need. Besides, the signs were so obvious."

Both he and Raditz looked at Nappa in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Nappa looked around for a couple of seconds. "This place is really too small. You should look to expand it."

"But it's just Tarble and me." Raditz argued.

Nappa chuckled. "Not anymore."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not living here."

"Congratulations, Raditz. You're pregnant." He looked around for the hidden camera. Nappa had to be pulling his leg. There was no way that Raditz could be…He felt something to his side give and was nearly crushed under Raditz's weight as the older saiyan fainted.

"That's impossible. He's a man!" Tarble said.

Nappa only chuckled. "That doesn't matter for a saiyan. Third class saiyan males can get pregnant."

He looked down at the ground as he took this in. He was going to be tied down. He should have listened to himself and stopped messing around with Raditz. Hell, he should have never touched him. He made to glare at the man that was passed out next to him. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so innocent, this wouldn't have happened.

"Saiyan pregnancies are around 6 months, so I say he's almost 3 weeks, maybe 4. Just make sure he doesn't lift anything too heavy and has plenty to eat. I'll be back in a couple of weeks to check up on him and the baby." Nappa said as he left, his smirk never leaving his face.

Tarble looked back down at Raditz and growled, making his roommate come to. "What happened?" Raditz said. He looked dazed.

He growled again. "We need to talk."

* * *

Raditz pulled himself up and he could see that Nappa's words had come back to him. He watched the other's response, waiting for the other to say the words he dreaded. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean we?" He growled.

Raditz looked down and away from him. "I see."

Raditz felt like his insides wanted to pull free from him. He knew this day would come, he just didn't think this would be the way it happened. "I'll…I."

"Look, I'm not getting tied down so you can forget…" Tarble started.

He shook his head. "I don't need you."

Tarble looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You can do what you please." His heart felt like it was tearing apart, but he told himself that he wouldn't cry when this day came. "I'll look after this baby on my own. I'll even move out if you want."

Tarble seemed to smile at this. "So I can really do what I want?"

He nodded, even though he would probably just be a burden to the child that he was carrying. He just didn't want to burden Tarble. Really, what was Kakarot thinking when he brought him back? Hadn't he had enough pain? But no, he had to go and fall in love with a man that would never love him and now he was pregnant with a child that would never know it's father. He knew that he didn't deserve love, but he hoped that his child would. Hell, he would probably die as it came out, then it could go and live a happy life with Kakarot and Chichi. It probably wouldn't want to deal with him anyway.

Tarble rushed out of the room, he must have felt good about his freedom.

As soon as he was gone, he walked up to the door and shut it. This time making sure that he locked it, before he burst into tears.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Tarble couldn't believe his luck. Raditz had let him free. He could do what he wanted. The first thing on the agenda was finding himself another sex partner. He knew he couldn't get Raditz pregnant again, but he didn't want to send the wrong message. He was going to go and find himself a couple of cute guys and have a good time, preferably the kind that weren't saiyan. He was already salivating at the idea.

But as he was about to leave, Raditz came out. He was about to tell him that he was going out, but Raditz didn't even look at him and walked out of the house. He had to be starting his hunting rounds.

His mind flashed to how sick Raditz was earlier, but disregarded it. They weren't a couple. They weren't a sappy couple. They were fuck buddies. That was it. The taller saiyan already said that he didn't need him.

His heart clenched in his chest, but he pushed that thought away. He was free. He wasn't going to fall in line because of some stupid chest pain.

"Trouble in paradise?" He turned to find Kane back in his house. The man just didn't know when to quit.

"I don't have time for your shit." He said angrily.

"Come on, Tarble. I know you want to fuck me. Just do it. Both of us will like it." Kane said as he looked up and down him.

Tarble continued to glare at Kane, but now he could see a need for the man. He was frustrated. He needed to take it out on someone and Kane was here and willing, so why not? His mind flashed to Raditz and he shook his head. Raditz didn't control him. No one did.

He moved forward, jumped up, and kissed Kane, who was taken off guard by his sudden display of affection. It didn't take him long to respond though. Kane was kissing him back in a matter of seconds and he could even hear him start to groan.

But as they kissed, he felt strange. For one, he wasn't getting hard. Was it because he wasn't really attracted to Kane? The other man wasn't a good kisser so maybe he needed to move onto something more sexual. But as the man dipped his tongue into his mouth, he was repulsed. His brain kept screaming at him. Asking him over and over again, what he was doing?

He didn't listen though. He needed someone else and Kane was the closest.

He found himself to be a little bored as Kane continued kissing him, so much that his mind began to wander. The scene before him was quite a sight really. Raditz was out in the morning sun, covered with blood from head to toe. His roommate gave him a cocky smirk and then proceeded to strip off his clothes.

In the real world, he began to kiss Kane in earnest. His lips moving harder and more passionate as his daydream became more vivid. He moaned as the dream Raditz slipped his hand down his pants.

But the spell was broken the moment Kane started talking. "Man, you're sensitive today."

He felt himself back up a little. How could he still want Raditz after finding out that the other could get pregnant? It was true that Raditz was probably the best lay he had ever had, but that didn't mean that he needed him to get off…did he?

At the moment, Kane was touching his cock, but nothing was happening. He felt nothing. But Kane was horrible at this, he tried to tell himself. He would have to be the one to take the reins if he was going to get off. He tried to come up with a different fantasy that didn't include Raditz, but that didn't work either.

Kane fell to his knees. He looked down and he could see the man growing more and more desperate. Kane wanted to get him to moan again, but was failing at it.

He was about to push him off and tell him to leave when the door opened and Raditz walked in.

He froze as he watched Raditz's face. He could see the shook, horror, pain, and even heart break in his eyes. He wanted to curse the fact that Raditz was home, but he couldn't. Instead, he felt ashamed.

He waited for Raditz to start yelling. He wanted Raditz to start yelling. But he didn't. Instead, he watched as Raditz looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry…" And with that, he ran.

Tarble made to jump away from Kane, only to hear Raditz's bedroom door close. "Come on Tarble. Let's keep going."

He turned and growled at Kane as he successfully pulled away. "Get out." He snarled as Kane looked at him in confusion.

"But I want you." Kane said, trying to be sensual.

He glared at him. "Leave!" He didn't want to look at his stalker. He just wanted him gone so he could talk to Raditz.

Kane glared at him this time. "You're going to let him control you."

He felt like he had been stabbed for a second, but looked away from Kane. "Just go."

With that Kane sighed and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Tarble zipped up his pants and started heading down to Raditz's room.

When he got there, he knocked and made to open it, only to find it locked. He knocked again. "Raditz. Come out so we can talk."

On the other side of the door, he could hear sniffling. Raditz was crying. He stood there in shock as he took it in. "Leave me alone." Raditz's voice was shaky. It sounded like he wasn't even on the bed. He could only imagine his roommate sitting on the floor as he cried.

"Let me explain…" He started.

"Go away!" Raditz cried from the other side of the door.

He was starting to get angry. "You said that I could do what I wanted."

"Yeah, so go away. Go have your fun." His anger faded.

"Look Raditz, Kane is gone. I…"

"Go be with your boyfriend." Raditz said. "I'll be fine."

"He's not my boyfriend." He said against the door, he was starting to get a headache.

Raditz didn't answer after that, but he could hear him sobbing against something.

Tarble sighed. He figured he would have to come back later and backed away. His heart was stinging over and over again. Why did this hurt so much?

He left to go to the kitchen, maybe he could get Raditz out with some food. About an hour later, he made his way back to Raditz's room and knocked, only for the door to creak open. He walked right in, only to find Raditz had disappeared.

He looked around the room frantically. Nappa said that Raditz had to eat regularly and from what he had seen this morning, Raditz had nothing.

His eyes caught a piece of paper that was under Raditz's pillow and snagged it.

Tarble,

I'm sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. I didn't know that this would happen, I really didn't. But it is still my fault. I'm leaving you the house. I won't be back. I don't wish to be a burden to you. I really am just a bother. Enjoy your life with Kane. I hope you enjoy being with the man that you love. Please don't look for me. Be happy.

Raditz

Tarble read it more than once. He felt tears start to fall from his eyes. What had he done?

Raditz was clearly thinking about him, but he had never stopped to think about how Raditz felt about all of this. He had thought of it being Raditz's fault, but it was really himself that was to blame. He was the one that persuaded Raditz. He was the one that tricked him into kissing him. Then what did he do? Played with Raditz's body. He treated him like a plaything and then threw him away the moment that he found out that he had impregnated him.

That look on Raditz's face as he walked in, kept playing over and over again in his head. His own heart felt like it was ripping to pieces. Raditz really thought that he was a burden. How could he even think that? He was so reliable.

Not only that, but he couldn't believe that Raditz thought that he loved Kane. Kane was an idiot. He wasn't attractive. He wasn't reliable. He wasn't Raditz….His train of thought stopped entirely.

He shook his head over and over again. He wasn't in love. Love wasn't real. He and Raditz just had a connection because they were friends.

His heart ached at him, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to give into this. Raditz would come back by the end of the week. He couldn't stay away forever.

* * *

Raditz paced inside the small cave he had found. He could have gone to Kakarot or Nappa, but he was already being a pain. He wasn't going to be a bother to anyone else.

He made up a campfire and stayed close to it. It was freezing, but he could deal with it. Even if he didn't like the cold, it was better than looking at Tarble and Kane.

The latter's name stung him. Part of him wondered why he was the one that Tarble loved. It made sense that he wouldn't love him of course, but he thought that Tarble would like someone better than Kane. But who was he to judge? He wasn't the chosen one.

He turned around on the hard ground, as he tried to make himself comfortable. He had grabbed a rabbit and it was cooking over the fire. It wasn't much, but he could survive on small animals. As long as he got enough for the baby, it would be fine. He didn't plan on living afterwards.

He kind of smiled to himself as he thought about what his child would look like. Would he or she look like Tarble or him? Would the child ask about him? Probably not. Why would they even want to know? He really didn't do much in this life. He was a waste of space and everyone knew it.

He thought again of Tarble. Even after seeing him like that with Kane, he still felt something for him. He wasn't sure if it was love anymore. There was no resentment or anger. He knew his place from the start. He was Tarble's plaything. He was a whore and took whatever Tarble gave him. There was no reason to get hung up on the idea.

He took off a piece of the Rabbit and chewed. It wasn't fully cooked but he didn't have time for that. If he didn't eat something, he was going to throw up and that was the last thing he wanted to do in his new dwelling.

He stayed on his side facing the fire. His long hair was enough to keep his back warm, even if he still shivered. He should have grabbed himself a couple of blankets, but he had been too scatterbrained at the time.

He slowly closed his eyes, hoping that morning came and all of this had been a dream.

As he passed out, he dreamed of better things. Tarble was there, he was kissing him and telling him that he loved him. He was happy as something that looked like their child ran around their house.

But then the ground opened up and Kane was standing there laughing as Tarble pushed him away and began to laugh himself. "You really think that I could love someone like you?"

He shook his head as he found himself over the hole to hell. He was holding onto the side of the hole and looked up to find Tarble in Kane's arms. The two of them were kissing as his hand began to slip. He turned his head and found the child was now playing with Kakarot and Chichi in the corner.

He looked at the wall and let go. Letting himself fall into hell.

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Tarble paced in the living room for what had to be the billionth time. It had been 2 weeks since Raditz had run off and he didn't even know if his roommate was still alive. He walked back and forth, glancing up at the clock every few minutes.

The house had become a little dirty as he spent most of his time waiting for Raditz to come home. He knew that Raditz said that he wouldn't but he had to. He just had to.

Surprisingly, he found himself worrying about the baby. Raditz was supposed to be getting regular meals and he knew that wherever the large saiyan was, he wasn't getting his fill. Even if he wasn't a medical saiyan, he knew that it could be dangerous for the two of them. If only he hadn't been a greedy jerk this wouldn't have happened.

Tarble froze as a knock came to the door and he ran forward, hope filled him but was immediately dashed as he opened the door to find Nappa. The saiyan elder gave him a smirk. "So where's Raditz? I want to get a good look at the baby." He looked off to the side, not answer the giant. Nappa seemed to get the hint. "Okay. Tell me what's going on. I want the whole story."

He sighed. "Raditz ran off. We had a fight a couple of weeks ago and he hasn't come back."

Fear gripped him as he watched Nappa's friendly expression flash with terror. "Why didn't you call me sooner?!"

"He doesn't want to be found." He looked down at the ground. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have messed with him in the first place."

Nappa looked confused. "Wait, wait, wait…The two of you aren't mated?"

He looked at the elder in confusion. "No, why would we be?"

Nappa shook his head. "This is bad. Really bad."

He didn't like the look on Nappa's face. "Tell me what's wrong."

Nappa sighed again. "Without a mate, a pregnant male will die."

In that second, it felt like his whole world had just been ripped from him. Raditz was going to die and it was all his fault. "What about the baby?"

"At this moment, its draining him of his life force. That's why I told you that he needs plenty of food. The child will most likely die with him." Nappa said, glaring at him.

"We have to find him." He stated. He didn't care if they had to mate. This was his fault. He was going to fix it.

"I'll try calling Vegeta and Kakarot…." Nappa stopped as he shook his head.

"You can't call them. Kakarot will kill me if Vegeta doesn't." He said fearfully.

Nappa looked confused. "Do you think that Vegeta hates you or something?"

He looked away. "I'm gay. That's not normal. Vegeta already has a reason to hate me. I just don't want to give him a reason to kill me."

Nappa sighed. "Fine, we will do it your way, but we need to find him in a month. If not, I will call the others."

He nodded. He could deal with a month. Really all he could think about was if his roommate was safe or not. Was he able to take care of himself properly? Was he getting enough to eat? Would he really never see him again?

He felt himself start to cry. He missed Raditz. He missed the way he hunted. He missed how crafty he was. He missed the long conversations about nothing. He missed movie nights. He missed the look in his eye when he was about to laugh. He missed the devilish smirk that he was given before he was kissed. He missed listening to him complain about the weather. He missed how well their tails glided against each other. He missed the needy sounds Raditz made when they were making love….He froze at that. It was mindless fucking; they weren't making love. Were they?

Was he really in love with Raditz? How could that be? Love wasn't real. It messed up lives. He couldn't be in love.

"You're scared." Nappa said, snapping him from his thoughts.

He looked at the elder and wondered what he was talking about. "What?"

"You can't hide it. You love him." Nappa said with a smirk on his face.

He backed away. "You know nothing."

Nappa chuckled. "I swear if I had a dollar for every time I've heard a royal say that. I'd be richer than Bulma."

He rolled his eyes. "Just help me look for Raditz."

"Oh, I plan to. This will be the first pure blood saiyan to be born since Vegeta's destruction. I want the honor of delivering it." Nappa said, giving him a proud, but annoyed look.

"You act as if this is something special." He said, irritated with the older man.

"It is. Sure, I got to deliver the first saiyan on Planet Vegeta, but it wasn't a royal baby." Nappa said shocking him.

"How long have you been alive?!" He asked.

"I'm almost 400. I was born on Planet Salad." Nappa said, surprising him. "I was a teenager when I was placed in a pod with your father."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But why didn't father have children earlier?"

Nappa shrugged. "We were taking over Planet Plant, and it took a while for us to get adjusted. Also, your father was kind of picky when it came to picking a mate, so there was that."

Now that part made sense. "So who was the first Saiyan to be born on Planet Vegeta?"

Nappa sighed. "That line died with the planet. I know that you find this interesting, but we need to find Raditz."

He nodded. He only wished he knew where to start.

* * *

Raditz made to cough. He didn't feel good at all. He felt really weak. Like someone had punched him a thousand times in the gut.

'So this is what dying feels like.' He thought to himself. The baby seemed to be getting its fill though and that was all that mattered. He would eat, but not to the extent that he wanted. He was too weak to get much of anything.

He wished that he had a blanket. It would probably be useful for when the baby was born.

He wondered how the baby was going to get to Kakarot and Chichi's. Would someone find him out here and report him? He was kind of fine with it. If someone found his child, it would be perfectly fine.

Raditz put a squirrel over the fire and waited. He was tempted to eat it raw, but remembered his luck. He would get food poisoning if that happened.

His stomach lurched as he watched it cook. Part of him wanted to go back to the house, but he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't his home anymore. It was Tarble and Kane's and he needed to accept that.

He put his hand on his stomach and he felt a severe pain go down his spine. For whatever reason, the child in his body thought that causing him pain was funny. "Could you let up on me for a while?" He asked, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

He sighed. At least he knew that his child would fare better than he did.

* * *

Another week passed and Tarble still hadn't found Raditz. He had seen Kane a couple of times. The bastard had even snuck into his house while he was out looking for Raditz. He made the self-righteous bastard leave. He had already vowed that he would never touch Kane again.

The snow outside had slowed down and he sighed to himself. There had been no sign of Raditz. He was starting to wonder if Raditz was dead. His roommate didn't go to Kakarot and Nappa got nothing out of Bulma, so he hadn't been there.

He hated to admit how worried he was. He wanted the large saiyan to return home in one piece. They needed to repair their friendship. Sex would no longer be a part of that friendship, but he still wanted Raditz as a friend, even I his heart told him that he wanted more than that.

He began to wonder if he would have been a good father. There was no way that he could keep up with a child, especially one that was a full saiyan. Part of him wondered how Vegeta and Kakarot did it, but then he remembered that Kakarot and his brother were always training. It was their wives that did most of the child rearing.

He flew out the door, he needed time to think. Maybe going to Capsule Corp would be a good idea.

The flight was long and boring, but as he got there, he noted that it wasn't as cold as it was back home.

He knocked on the front door and was greeted by Bulma. She gave him a warm smile. "I wasn't expecting you, Tarble. Come in, Goku and Chichi are visiting." Part of him cringed at that. The last person he wanted to be around was Raditz's brother, but he went in regardless.

He found his brother and Kakarot eating, while Chichi just sat there and shook her head. Bulma was still smiling at him and he could hear the sound of video games playing in the other room.

Vegeta stopped eating when he saw him. His brother motioned for him to sit down, but he didn't want to. It felt better to stand.

"Is there anything wrong with the Capsule House?" Bulma asked.

"No, everything is fine. I just figured that a visit was in order." Bulma nodded and he finally sat down. He didn't really know why he came here. It was then that he realized that he really had no friends outside of Raditz.

"I hope that Raditz isn't bothering you too much." Chichi said, the woman gave him a smile, but he didn't like her tone.

"No. He's actually very useful." He almost snapped, which caught her off guard.

Kakarot seemed distracted though. "Did he happen to come with you?"

"No. He's back home." He lied, only because he hoped it was true.

Kakarot's face fell a little, but he didn't say anything. Instead, his eyes went back to his brother. He often wondered how Vegeta did all of this. His brother used to be such a horrible person. But somehow, someway, he had changed. If Vegeta could change, then there was no reason why he couldn't change as well.

The longer that he sat there in silence, the more he wondered if he really needed to be a playboy anymore. In a way, he had found someone that was compatible with him. If anything, that attitude of his was what got him into trouble in the first place.

It would definitely make Raditz happy. His friend would be more inclined to return if things were that way.

But there was no way that he would be able to keep his hands off of Raditz. And from that logic, he would get Raditz pregnant more than once.

He shook his head. He was overthinking everything. He just wanted his best friend back. That was all. He would have to get used to not sleeping with him. He had thought about mating with Raditz, but he wasn't fully sure if he could go through with that. Could he really commit to one man forever?

As he thought it over, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He looked around at all of the faces. None of them would ever understand his problem.

"Just do what you want to do." Vegeta grumbled.

He looked at his brother in confusion. "What?"

Vegeta didn't look at him. "You have something on your mind. Whatever it is, just go do it and stop moping."

He made to stand. Vegeta was right. He needed to do something about this. Even if he had no idea where Raditz was, he needed to go back out there and search. He had to be somewhere. "Thank you, Vegeta."

He walked out, confusing the rest of the room. His brother only shrugged as he flew into the air back towards home. He knew that they would be talking about him after he left. He never stated his purpose, in a way he couldn't.

He could just imagine that screaming and yelling that would start if he even brought up what he had done to Raditz. From how interested Kakarot was in Raditz's whereabouts, he could safely say that he would be a dead man if they found out the truth. If they only knew how much of a whore he was, their opinion of him would surely change.

He thought back to Chichi's words and growled. That woman had no idea what she was talking about. Raditz did more for him in a day than Kakarot did for her in a month. He had heard their many arguments at this point. She wasn't good enough to lick Raditz's shoes. The fact that she jumped at the chance to talk badly about her brother-in-law sickened him. He now knew why Raditz had to think of himself as a burden, because people like her existed. It made him want to find everyone that insulted Raditz and rip them to shreds, even if he couldn't do that.

Raditz was far from being a burden. His skills were handy. His knowledge was needed. His body was strong. His eyes held a fire that seemed to burn only for him.

As he thought about it, he started to realize that Raditz had to be in love with him. He wanted to push away his own feelings on the subject, but they felt so good. His mind lingered on the idea. If Raditz loved him, it made his actions even more depressing. He kept telling himself that love wasn't real, but looking back on everything that Raditz did for him, it couldn't be anything but that.

He felt warm when he thought he would feel disgust. His heart was clenching in a different way as he thought about it.

He looked down and found his house under him. He hadn't been paying attention as he flew. His thoughts had been enough of a distraction for the long flight home.

He landed and walked inside, sliding his hands together so that they would warm up. It was really too cold outside. He would have to come up with a plan for finding Raditz before it was too late.

As he was about to head to the kitchen, he heard a creaking noise from down the hall. He rolled his eyes. Kane must have let himself in. He made his way down that hall quickly, he needed to get that trash out of his house.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking as he pushed a door open.

His anger faded instantly as he watched Raditz dig through a pile of blankets. "I know that has to be somewhere." Raditz said, talking to himself.

He looked him over from behind. Raditz had lost a lot of weight and muscle. He looked pale and tired. He could only imagine the horrors that he had been living in.

Raditz turned quickly as he must have felt that he wasn't alone. The moment he turned around, Tarble felt it. It hit him so fast that it was blinding. Why had he run from it all of this time? He made to take a step forward, but Raditz backed up, which only pained him.

"I didn't think you were going to be home. I'll go ahead and get out of your hair." Raditz made to move past him, but he jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." If Raditz left, he didn't know if he could take it. Not know. Not after he knew what he knew.

Raditz looked confused, but then his face contorted in pain as he fell to his knees. He moved himself closer to him, wishing that he could give him some of his energy. Raditz sighed. "Let me go."

"I can't." Tarble said, looking deep into those eyes.

Raditz looked confused. "But Kane…"

He grabbed the sides of Raditz's face as he felt himself start to cry. "He doesn't matter." He moved his forehead so that it was against Raditz's.

Raditz seemed to freeze beneath him. "Why?…He's your…"

"No…just no." Tarble said. He was tired of fighting it. "He's not you."

"What does that have to do with…?" Raditz started, but was stopped as he leaned down and gave him a small kiss. It was nothing like the frantic displays of the past. He was calm as he kissed him. He even felt Raditz begin to kiss him back, even if he was wary. He did have every reason to be.

He pulled away and opened his eyes, they met Raditz's again. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't hide from it. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was certain of what it was. He wondered how he could be so blind. Raditz looked up at him questioningly as he caressed the side of his face. "Tarble are you okay?"

He nodded. "I am now."

Raditz still looked confused. "I don't understand…"

He could only look down into those beautiful eyes and say the words that he had once believed to be a fallacy. "Raditz, I love you."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Raditz looked up into Tarble's eyes and made to shake his head. He couldn't have heard that right. No one could love him. He was a waste of space. "Why?"

Tarble continued caressing the side of his face, which felt good, but it didn't give him any answers. "I love you." Tarble said the words again as he looked into his eyes. His heart was going crazy, wasn't this what he wanted. This was his most wanted desire.

"I don't understand. I…" Tarble cut him off by kissing him again, this time purring low in his chest. He felt himself relax as Tarble continued to purr. Something about it was comforting. Was Tarble serious? He still couldn't believe it.

Tarble pulled away from the loving kiss and continued snuggling up to him. "Please be mine." Tarble whispered into his ear making him shake.

"Why? How can you love me? No one can…" Tarble brought his finger to his mouth to silence him. As he looked up into those eyes, he saw that they were starting to tear up.

"Don't say that. Never say that. You're more than what you think." Tarble said leaning his head back against him.

"But I'm a bother." He said. He wondered when he was going to wake up from this dream or when it was going to turn into a nightmare. This was always about the time when that happened.

"No. You're everything." Tarble said, purring into his ear. He was going to retort but Tarble kept going. "You can hunt. You can fish. You're the provider I need." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be right. Was this true? Did Tarble really love him?

"But what about you?" He said, confusing Tarble. "I may provide those things, but you cook them. You keep our home clean. You're resourceful and creative."

Tarble smiled. "Yes, and you are reliable and protective. Both of us need you Raditz."

"Both of us?" He said, looking deeply into Tarble's black eyes.

"Our baby and me. We need you. I need you. I love you." Tarble kissed him again.

Raditz felt his eyes starting to tear up. This couldn't he happening. The dream was supposed to be over. Why wasn't he being dragged to hell? Instead, he felt so happy and was waiting for the ball to drop. "I…"

"You complete me, Raditz." Tarble said as he pulled away. He felt Tarble's tail find his and it wrapped around his gently. "You smile and I smile. You cry and I hurt. You joke around and I laugh."

He was at a loss. He wanted someone to pinch him or something. This couldn't be real. He couldn't stop his tears anymore. This had to be a hoax. There was no way that Tarble could love him. But even as he thought this, Tarble wiped away his tears. His heart couldn't take it anymore. "I love you." Tarble slowed what he was doing and he knew he must have messed up. This was where the dream faded away.

Tarble only seem to smile through his tears though. He wondered how this was going to fade when Tarble kissed him again, this time it was a little more frantic. He felt the smaller saiyan's hands in his hair and found that his own arms were moving around to Tarble's back, he wanted Tarble closer. Tarble complied and he felt Tarble's purr through his kiss. Raditz didn't know what compelled him to start purring himself, but Tarble seemed to respond well to it. When Tarble pulled away, he continued to purr.

He didn't want this moment to end. Once it did, he would wake up and this would all be over. But his stomach had other ideas as it made a large snarling sound. He had forgotten how hungry he was.

Tarble only smiled. "Why don't I get the two of you fed?" He watched as Tarble kissed his forehead and took his hand. Raditz slowly got to his feet and let himself be led to the kitchen.

He made to take a seat, but their tails didn't seem to want to separate. His stomach made to grumble again and he watched as they started to move away from each other slowly. It was then that he realized that Tarble didn't want their tails to move from each other. "Don't worry. I'll just be at the table."

He could see some pain in Tarble's eyes. Something told him that he couldn't leave his roommate again. He was going to have to stay here with him.

He sat down at the table and watched Tarble work. He found himself staring at Tarble's ass as he waited. The younger saiyan didn't take long with his cooking though and returned to him 30 minutes later. He looked down at the food couldn't help it as he started to gorge himself. It had been so long since he had had anything good to eat. He felt Tarble's tail wrap around his again and heard the smaller saiyan sigh in contentment. It was all gone in seconds and for the first time in weeks, he was full.

He looked down at Tarble and found him looking up at him with a glint in his eye. He scooted his chair back and he watched as Tarble climbed up on his lap. Those small hands on his chest brought back so many memories. He purred as Tarble snuggled in closer. "I love you." Tarble whispered against his neck.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Tarble's hand moved down his body and rested on his stomach. Their eyes met and he knew what the younger saiyan was doing. He wasn't asking for sex. He was touching the spot where the baby was. Their baby. It seemed to have calmed down after he ate. He felt bad for starving it.

Tarble smiled at him. "I'll get the dishes in the morning. Let's go to bed."

He wondered what Tarble had in mind and was a little wary as he took his lover's hand. Tarble led them back to his room and to his confusion, turned on the radio. It was playing a strange love song; the music was like nothing he had ever heard. The singer's voice had a strange accent, but that didn't distract him as Tarble left the room and returned quickly. He rarely saw his roommate in pajamas, but here he was. He watched as Tarble grabbed him out a pair from his dresser and tossed them over to him. He changed, noting that Tarble was looking at him.

As soon as he had finished, Tarble came over and took his hand as he led them to the bed. He lay down on the bed and Tarble came up and cuddled against him. He was on his side and he found himself looking into Tarble's eyes as he inched closer. Tarble kissed him gently again and touched the side of his face. He felt Tarble's tail twist itself completely around his own. His lover made no effort for sex though. He seemed perfectly fine with laying here.

But Raditz felt a stirring in himself. He wanted Tarble badly. His heart was going mad as he pushed forward and kissed Tarble a little harder. Tarble complied and opened his mouth to him. Letting him do what he wished and more.

He pulled away to breathe and found Tarble panting. "Please."

Tarble purred against him. "Please what?" Tarble said as he rolled onto his chest.

He groaned at the sight. "Fuck me."

Tarble shook his head. "I'll never fuck you again." He was about to cry, thinking that the dream was over when Tarble took his hand and kissed it. "I want to make love to you."

He never thought he would ever hear Tarble say those words. "Then make love to me."

Tarble moaned as he slowly moved his hands up and down his chest. He leaned his head against Raditz's as he pushed his hand down into his pants. His hand began to caress him slowly as his eyes never left his. Raditz made a small mewing sound as Tarble continued down his body, down to his ass. He couldn't remember the last time Tarble had fingered him down there. It had to be the first time. But he felt one finger slip into him and moaned quietly. Tarble moved the finger slowly as he pulled back his pants. Letting his erection hit the open air. It was only cold for a second, as Tarble reached down and began to touch him with his other hand. He wondered why Tarble seemed to be holding off on licking him, but his lover must have deemed that too dirty for this. He wasn't complaining though.

The singular finger found that special spot inside of him and pressed down, making him let out a needy moan. Tarble only slid the finger around that spot watching as he quietly moaned under his wonderful touch.

Another finger went in and he sighed. It really had been too long. It hurt a little but other than that he craved what Tarble was doing. He didn't move faster. If anything, he went slower. He felt Tarble lean down and he expected him to start licking him, but instead he was kissing his stomach.

The third finger went in as he thrust up from Tarble's thumb going over the head of his cock. Just like the others, it circled that spot within him. Driving him mad.

He could feel that he was ready and it seemed that Tarble knew it as well. Tarble pulled off the rest of his pants and then started to remove his own. He looked up at his lover as he watched him put more pillows behind him. He wondered what he was doing, until he realized that Tarble was trying to make it so that he could look at him.

Tarble was hard and ready, and he waited for him to enter him, but he was transfixed as Tarble jumped from the bed, leaving him cold. He wondered what his lover was doing when he returned and jumped on the bed. He had a small bottle of clear liquid with him. He had never seen this before and wondered what Tarble needed it for. Tarble dripped some of it onto his hand before lathering his cock with it. "You're dry tonight." That had never stopped Tarble from taking him before, even if it was a little painful at the start.

He watched as Tarble slid his cock against his opening though, mewing again at how slow it was. "Tarble."

"Yes, baby?" Tarble had lined up with his hole and was staring at him.

"I love you." With that Tarble pushed in and he cried out. It hurt a little due to the time he had been without it.

Unlike his first time though, Tarble waited for his body to adjust. He seemed to be getting used to how tight he was around him.

Tarble began to move slowly within him and he felt himself mew as Tarble rubbed against that spot. He would thrust slowly a couple of times then turn to his leg that was propped up over his shoulder. He watched as Tarble kissed the bite marks that had never really healed.

Tarble continued his thrusts and he moved back to meet them. Tarble's hand moved to his cock stroking it slowly and in time with his thrusts. He let out soft cries as his lover kissed his leg again.

A soft burn went through his body as Tarble moved a little faster, not much but enough to tell him that he was going to cum. He panted out Tarble's name. He was also close. Tarble whispered his name over and over again. The music still played in the background as he neared the end.

"Oh, Raditz…I love you." That was it. Both of them locked up against each other. He felt his insides warm as he coated their stomachs with his own seed. Tarble pulled himself out and moved up his body.

Tarble kissed him as he began to purr again. He caressed his face again as he cuddled up next to him. Raditz turned to his side and wrapped his arm around Tarble, pulling him into his chest. Tarble smiled up at him as they shared a pillow. Their tails remained intertwined under the blankets. He didn't remember falling asleep. He felt so tired as he snuggled closer to his lover in his sleep.

Tarble smiled into Raditz's chest as he watched him sleep. They had a long day tomorrow. He just hoped that Raditz would be up for everything.

* * *

Tarble woke up and smiled as he looked at his sleeping lover. Raditz was still cuddled next to him. They were practically glued to each other as they slept.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed with his lover, he couldn't. They had a lot to do today. "Raditz. Wake up." He watched Raditz stir in his sleep and watched as his eyes opened. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before he leaned forward and kissed him.

"Do we have to?" Raditz asked, his arms pulling him tighter against him.

He chuckled. "Well we have a lot to do. I want to start clearing my stuff out of my room"

Raditz looked at him a little panicked. "Why?"

He purred as he rubbed his forehead against his lover's. "I need to put it in here silly."

Raditz purred against him and he sighed. "So that's going to be the baby's room."

He nodded. His room was smaller anyway. It would make sense that they gave it to their child. "How about we go take a shower and then I'll make breakfast. I need to call Nappa, he wanted to check on the baby every couple of weeks." He also had a series of questions for the saiyan elder some of which involved his relationship with his lover.

"He's going to be pissed at me." Raditz said, sitting up.

"Only a little." He said, sitting up beside him and jumping from the bed. He almost laughed. There really had been no reason for him to try and wear pajamas last night.

Raditz got out of bed and took his hand. Their tails were still wrapped around each other as they walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Raditz looked like he was in need of a shower. From the look of it, he tried to stay clean wherever he was.

Once they were in the shower, they both took turns washing each other off. Even with his smaller size, it wasn't that hard for him to climb up Raditz's body. The only thing that was a pain was his lover's hair and that was just because of the length. He wasn't complaining though. He liked Raditz's long hair.

They dried off and walked to the kitchen. When they got there, he started breakfast. He called Nappa in the middle of his cooking to tell him the news. The elder saiyan told him that he would be over in a couple of hours and he prepared himself. He knew they were going to get chewed out but part of him didn't care. He had his Raditz back, so he could deal with whatever came his way.

They sat down and ate their breakfast, going through the bacon, eggs, sausage, and ham that he had put together. His tail had found Raditz's under the table and was looped with his as they ate.

He figured that they needed to do the dishes as he made a mess last night. It was a good thing that they had a dishwasher. It wouldn't take as long.

As he finished loading the dishwasher, he got back on his stool and began thinking up what he needed to make for lunch. Nappa would probably want something. Raditz stood up and came up behind him. He let out a purr as those big, strong arms wrapped around him. "We should start on moving my dresser." He almost giggled as Raditz kissed the side of his neck. "As much as I like that, we need to get busy, Babe."

Raditz only seemed to smile into his neck. "I love you."

He smirked as he leaned back into the only heaven he knew. There was nothing that could remove him from these arms. No soul who tried would survive it. "I love you too." He hoped Nappa would come sooner. He wanted to make his lover his mate.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Raditz couldn't help but feel happy, even if they were just going through Tarble's stuff. His lover didn't have much, just some clothing and a couple of trinkets here and there. Soon they had only the small bed left.

Both of them looked at it. Neither of them had been in this room together. They always ran to his room; it was bigger after all. "Where are we going to put that thing?" It wasn't like they could use it. It would be a while before the baby could use a bed.

"I guess that it can go in the garage." He made to lift it, but Tarble stopped him. "Babe, you don't need to be lifting anything."

He made to laugh. "Tarble, it's not that heavy."

"I don't know. Why don't we have Nappa move it when he gets here?"

He sighed. "Fine, but I don't think it's a problem." He was going to back away from the bed, but Tarble jumped up on it. He made to smile as Tarble's tail looped around his arm. "I thought that we didn't have time for distractions?"

Tarble smirked at him. "You're already a distraction."

Raditz leaned down into his lover and they began to kiss. He moved his tail around to his lover's waist pulling him closer against him. He let out a purr just has he heard a chuckle from just outside of the door. He turned and saw Nappa in the doorway. He must have let himself in. "I see that the two of you seem to be getting along."

He blushed as Tarble's tail moved from his arm. He felt his tail come loose from Tarble's waist and his lover moved his tail around it. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." Tarble said.

He remained quiet as he felt slightly embarrassed. He didn't expect Tarble to act this way. Tarble seemed to not want Vegeta to know about his sexual preference, but here he was being open with their relationship around Nappa. But if Nappa wanted to tell Vegeta, he would have told him weeks ago.

"It was a cold flight in." Nappa gave them a glare. "Did you two really need to be this far away from everyone else?"

"We're only an ocean away." Tarble teased.

"And about a half of a continent. Seriously, everyone else lives in Japan. What is so special about Montana?" Nappa said.

"It's quiet." He said under his breath.

The two of them looked at him, Nappa continued to scowl, but Tarble was smiling and that was all that mattered. "Why don't we go to the living room and you can look over Raditz. That is the reason that you're here." Tarble said, jumping down from the bed and walking towards the door.

He unwove his tail from his lover and followed him out the door. Nappa seemed ready to look at the child within him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. He wasn't really taking care of himself like he should be.

He was led to the living room and Nappa motioned towards the couch. He looked back at Tarble before sitting down. Nappa was looking through his bag for something and Tarble just shrugged at him before coming over and sitting next to him. Nappa only smirked as he looked back at the two of them. "You know, I really thought that I would never get to deliver another full blooded saiyan in my time. The fact that the two of you can breed means that the race doesn't end."

Tarble looked up at him with a hint of annoyance. "Just because we are having one, doesn't mean that we can save the entire race."

Nappa only chuckled. "Everyone always says that." All the while, Raditz was starting to cringe at all of the equipment that Nappa was pulling out of his bag. Why did there have to be so many sharp things? He could have sworn that there was more than one needle.

"Do you really have to poke me with all of those?" He said, leaning into the couch. He wanted to run and hide if that was the case.

"If you hadn't run off, I wouldn't need to do this much. Who knows what you were eating out there." Nappa chastised him. He cringed as the older man, started to fill a syringe with some kind of drug. "Tarble, make sure he is still, would you?"

He made to run, but Tarble put his hand on his knee, getting his attention. This wasn't the time for foreplay! "Raditz, you need to hold still."

He shook a little as he started to sweat. The idea of a needle close to his skin was terrifying. "But….it's going to hurt…" He whined.

Tarble chuckled as he stood up on the couch and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, his mind fogged over. He even grabbed onto Tarble's back as he got into it. That was until he felt a sharp prick on his arm, making him jump.

He glared at Tarble. "You tricked me!" He pushed himself to the other side of the couch as he tried to get himself far away from Tarble. He wasn't going to be tricked again.

Tarble chuckled. "Come on, Raditz, we need to make sure that the baby is healthy. If not for me, do it for the baby."

As he scanned Tarble's face, he felt himself falling for the genuine look on his face. Something about his lover made him want to give in, but he was still afraid. He hated needles. "Isn't there some other way that you can do it?"

Tarble moved closer again and he was wary of what he was going to do this time. "Why don't you focus on me? It will take your mind off of it."

"But I know it's coming." He said, looking back at Nappa as the man started filling a different syringe.

Tarble sighed. "Babe, it will only hurt for a second." His lover was starting to sound annoyed and he felt himself look down. He was being a bother and he knew it. "Hey!" He looked back up at Tarble, seeing how furious he was. "Stop that way of thinking right now! You are not a bother! Get that though your head!"

He froze. No one had ever said that to him before. He was just used to being in the way. "I…."

"Really, where did you even get that idea from?" Tarble said moving next to him again.

He looked down again. "I've always been in the way. That's just the way it is."

Nappa looked a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at the older man in confusion. "I hindered all of your missions when we were with Frieza."

Nappa sighed. "No, you didn't. Your power level was low and you were expected to do the same job as an elite. There was nothing you could do about that." He made to argue. "You were a child. Maybe I should have spent more time with you, so that you didn't feel this way. Vegeta was just a handful."

He couldn't believe that Nappa was saying this. Did he really think that he wasn't a bother?

While he was thinking, he felt a small sting, but ignored it. He just needed to figure this out. Next to him Tarble laughed.

He felt a kiss to the side of his face and looked over at his lover. The Prince was smirking at him in a way that could only make him blush. "What?"

"You see it wasn't that bad." Tarble said confidently.

He looked over to find that Nappa's syringe was empty. "See that wasn't that bad."

"What were you even doing anyway?" He was kind of in shock that he had just been poked with that huge needle and nothing happened.

"Just updating your vaccines. I do need to get a blood sample, but I'll wait for that." Nappa said.

He could deal with that. He just hoped that later wouldn't come. Even if he had just been poked, it didn't mean that he was okay with it happening again. "What else do you need to…?" He started as the older saiyan looked over him.

"I need to know everything you have been doing for the last 2 weeks. You could have done some damage to yourself and the baby." Nappa said, crossing his arms.

He sighed. "I basically lived outside."

"Babe…." Tarble looked shocked. "I knew it was bad, but you didn't have to do that."

"I thought you wanted your freedom." He said looking down at the floor.

He felt Tarble's hand on his chin and he was forced to look in his lover's eyes. They looked so sad. "I was always free. I was just being stupid."

He looked for any sign that Tarble was lying to him and found none. "I…" He felt lost to his lover's eyes. Something about them always lit a spark in him.

Tarble rolled his face against his purring. Before he could realize what he was doing, he started purring as well.

Nappa only chuckled, making the two of them jump. He had forgotten that the large man was still here. "I see that you've taken to your roles."

"Roles?" Tarble said in confusion.

"As mates, one of you is more dominate and the other submissive." Nappa stated.

He already knew that he was the submissive one, but what was he talking about. "Tarble and I aren't mates."

Nappa looked at the two of them in confusion. "Then how did you make a baby?"

They looked at each other for a second and back at the medical saiyan. "What do you mean?" Tarble said.

"Raditz would have only started ovulating if you were mated." The older saiyan turned to him. "Has Tarble bitten you anywhere?" He blushed as he looked down at his leg. "I take it that he has."

Tarble turned red. "What difference does that make?"

"Well, you basically marked him when you did that." Nappa looked a little amused. "So you mean to tell me that the two of you mated and had no idea that you had bound yourselves to each other?"

He looked back at Tarble. He was bound to his lover? Tarble was his mate….Tarble was his….He felt a little light headed, even overjoyed. Tarble looked even happier as he looked at him. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The man he loved was his forever.

"He's mine…"Tarble said, his voice was barely a whisper. He could feel his mate's love as his eyes looked deeply into his own.

He didn't jump as Tarble's tail found his own. The connection they had now made even more sense. He purred again as Tarble's tail wrapped itself around his own.

Nappa let out a chuckle. "You two really didn't notice."

"No…" He said, not talking his eyes off of Tarble's. Now that he knew they were connected like this, he didn't want to think about anything else.

Tarble seemed to feel the same way as he also began to purr as well.

"Maybe I should get my blood sample and leave? I can always call you with the results." The older saiyan said.

Both of them only nodded, he just couldn't look away from Tarble. Now that he knew that this was permeant, he knew that he could relax. This was not a dream. He would not wake up and discover that he was back in that cave. He belonged here with Tarble. He would always belong to Tarble. And from the looks of it, Tarble would always belong to him.

Nappa seemed to disappear. If he had got his blood sample, he didn't even notice. He was too absorbed in his mate. Even thinking the word was strange. He never thought that he would find himself one, nor could he believe that he was mated to a Prince of all people. If his parents were still alive, would they be proud? Probably not. His father took no interest in him and after his mother had Kakarot…it was the first time that he felt that feeling. To his mother, he had been a bother. She needed help with Kakarot and all he did was get in the way. He could have taken those words from the father that didn't care, but his mother was a different story. She was the only person he had trusted and she broke that trust. She broke it so much that he grew up believing that he was only a bother…until now.

The light in Tarble's eyes was enough to convince him of that. The smaller man loved him. He loved everything about him. He wanted to be with him forever. "You're mine." Tarble said. He must have known that they were alone now.

"Always." He didn't know how he was able to speak. He had never felt this wonderful in his entire life.

Tarble's face came closer, so much so that he could feel his lips against his own, but they weren't kissing. "My mate." Tarble said, before he kissed him.

He opened himself up to the kiss, even pulling his mate up onto his lap so they could get a better angle. Tarble moaned into his mouth as they let themselves become lost in each other.

He moved his mouth away for a second, only so he could look into Tarble's eyes again. The smaller saiyan nuzzled against him, purring loudly. Their tails moved against each other as they cuddled against one another. "I love you, Raditz."

"I love you, Tarble." His mate smirked against his skin and he couldn't help but smile. This was what it was like to really be happy.

Tarble's hand went lower on his body, stopping on his stomach. He could no longer feel the sharp pains from before. The child was probably sleeping now that it had a full supply of food. "What do you think it will be?"

He shrugged as Tarble continued to cuddle against him. "Knowing our kind, it's most likely a boy."

Tarble nodded into his neck, leaving small kisses here and there. "There always is the small chance that it's a girl."

"It doesn't matter what it is. I just hope that I didn't do any lasting damage." Now that he knew what he was doing out there, he felt bad about possibly hurting their child.

Tarble snuggled against him. "You're looking better than you did yesterday, so I think that's a good sign."

"Nappa said that we had how much longer?" He knew that he was at about a mouth and a half at the moment.

"Well the pregnancy is supposed to be 6 months so, 4 and a half months." Tarble answered.

"Will we be ready by then? There's so much to do." He felt a little overwhelmed. They had only just cleaned out Tarble's old room. Now they had to furnish it and start baby proofing everything. Not only that, but he would have to start collecting more food from their traps if they were going to keep living off the land. "How are we going to even feed it?" He knew that babies couldn't eat the same things they did. But it didn't look like he would have a way to feed the baby when it was born.

"Nappa probably knows everything. We can leave that answer to him." Tarble said.

He sighed. "I think we need to look into something closer to home. Hunting worked well when it was just the two of us, having some meat on hand would probably be a good idea."

Tarble nodded. "I was thinking of starting a garden in the spring. It probably wouldn't hurt to have some animals of our own."

"We could make ourselves self-sufficient. Just imagine it." He looked down at his lover and Tarble was smiling up at him, he touched the side of Tarble's face and his mate rubbed against it.

Tarble turned and kissed his hand. "I'm working in the kitchen and you've come in from the barn. Our child has been running around the house as some animals pick at the ground."

He smirked. "You've thought of this."

Tarble leaned in and kissed him. "Well, I've imagined you all sweaty from work plenty of times."

"That can be arranged." He said looking deep into those eyes again.

"Whatever it is that we do, I'll stay with you forever." His mate had taken his breath away. "Nothing but death could pull me from you."

He let out a whimper as he leaned down and cuddled against his mate again. "I love you." He was dazed as he turned with Tarble on top of him. His mate looked confused for a second as he laid on his back. He arched himself to let Tarble know what he was feeling. "I want you." He heard a low moan in Tarble's throat. "I need you." He was panting a little as he spoke. "Love me." With that his mate descended upon him.

Their moans of pleasure had not gone unnoticed, as Kane stood outside the door and listened.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Awww...aren't they cute!


	16. Chapter 16

Tarble smirked at he rolled out of bed. They had a long day ahead of them. Raditz was still out and he chuckled. It was hard to tell, but he was finally seeing traces of the belly that Raditz was starting to get. There was only a small difference. Nappa did say that saiyans carried their children closer to their backs. They had just reached the middle of the fourth month. They didn't have much longer to go.

Tarble traced his hand over the small bump and smiled. It was hard to imagine himself as a father. If had been told that this was his fate about a year ago, he wouldn't have believed it. He would have thought that everyone was crazy. But here he was and truly, he couldn't be happier. He slid his fingers down Raditz's stomach again. This time he felt a small jolt. The baby had kicked. He made to laugh, but it seemed that the force had made Raditz wake up.

"Not so hard." Raditz wined, as he made to pull himself up, but only received another kick for his words.

"Looks like he's going to be a stubborn one." Tarble chuckled.

Raditz sighed. "What did we expect, it is saiyan."

Tarble looked at him questionably. "You don't think it's a he?"

Raditz only shrugged. "I don't know. There is always that small chance that it's a girl."

Tarble just shook his head. "I find it unlikely, considering the fact that we are both male."

Raditz shrugged again. "I don't know. I don't think that matters."

"We'll have to ask Nappa. Until then we'll just have to wait and see." Tarble said, then laughed. He had heard Raditz's stomach grumble. "I think someone is hungry."

Raditz groaned, then hid his face in his pillow. "How about I get another hour of sleep. Your child kept me up all night."

Tarble only smiled at Raditz. "Now don't be like that." He purred against Raditz as he tried to get his mate out of bed.

Raditz growled. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one with a baby growing in you. How about we switch and you carry him around for the rest of the time?" Raditz hissed as Tarble's hand felt another sharp kick.

Tarble frowned. He hoped that was a kick. It could have been the tail batting around in there. "Do you want me get you something?" He asked.

Raditz shook his head. "No, I just want to get some more sleep." But to Tarble's shock, Raditz's eyes went wide and he watched as Raditz ran to the bathroom.

Tarble sighed as he walked over to the door. The baby must have kicked Raditz's bladder. "Now that you're up, I'll go make you some breakfast."

Raditz said nothing in the other room, which Tarble took as a good sign.

Nappa would be over to do another health check today and Tarble couldn't wait. Tarble wished that they knew what was coming. Even back on Planet Vegeta, they had no way of knowing the sex of the baby, well at least no way that Nappa would tell them. So for the time being, both him and his mate referred to their child as a boy.

He looked through the fridge. He had gotten used to making larger than normal portions. Saiyans already ate a lot, but a pregnant one needed twice the amount food. It was a good thing that they still had that card that Bulma had given them, but it wasn't the same. He had grown accustomed to having fresh meat to work with. Buying from the store wasn't the same. There was just something about gutting a fresh fish straight from the lake or cracking eggs that had just been under a bird. He drooled as he thought about freshly cut venison frying in the pan with some boar bacon.

The more he thought about the farm idea, the more on board he was with it. After this child, they would have to really look into it.

He finished cooking and looked over at the clock, just as Raditz stumbled in. "I swear… if he kicks me again…"

Tarble smirked. "Just take a seat; I'll bring it to you."

Raditz sat down and took a deep breath as he looked at his stomach. "The sooner you come out, the better."

Tarble chuckled. "I thought you weren't looking forward to labor."

Raditz gave him a look that told him that he needed to shut up or be smacked. "I just want to get my body back."

Tarble walked over and placed the plate in front of his mate. It was stacked high and Raditz looked surprised that Tarble had been able to balance it as he walked. "You know that isn't going to happen." Raditz gave him a puzzled look, but jumped as Tarble's tail glided against his knee. "Your body belongs to me." Tarble said possessively.

"Babe, could you let me eat before you try and jump my bones." Raditz said, but from the look in his eye he was very willing to let Tarble have his way, which was to Tarble's liking.

Tarble purred; there had been a lot less sex over the last couple of weeks. The smaller saiyan was starting to get a little restless. Tarble watched as Raditz ate, eager for what was to come.

Raditz's eyes went wide for a second and then he let out a small moan, which was music to Tarble's ears. Tarble didn't have time to wonder why his mate had moaned as Raditz dropped the food that was in his hand. The larger saiyan had gone all red. "Raditz?" Tarble questioned. He hoped that something wasn't wrong.

Raditz's hand snapped across the table and he pulled Tarble onto his lap in a flash. Before Tarble knew what hit him, Raditz was kissing him. At the same time, Raditz's hand was going down Tarble's pants. The smaller saiyan smirked into the kiss. If this was what Raditz wanted, he would be happy to oblige. Tarble whipped his tail around and found his mate's tail quickly. Tarble took control of the frantic, almost needy kiss that was dominating everything. Tarble reached down and started to work on getting Raditz's pajama pants down.

Tarble popped his lips off of his mate's and began to kiss down Raditz's neck. His mate was letting out small whimpers as Tarble trailed his lips down Raditz's neck before biting into the tender flesh there. Raditz let out a howl as he sucked greedily. Tarble had become very accustomed to the taste of his mate's blood. It was practically second nature for him to bite his mate now and again. It didn't look like Raditz was complaining though. Raditz seemed to really enjoy it, so why stop?

"Tarble…please…" Raditz whined.

He chuckled darkly as he licked the fresh blood off of his lips. "You really want it that badly, don't you?" Tarble's fingers teased his mate as they slid down Raditz's chest slowly.

Raditz moaned. "I need it."

Tarble smirked as he leaned into his mate again. He kissed Raditz just enough that his mate could taste the blood in his mouth. All the while, Tarble was tearing up his own pants. He wanted them off desperately.

Raditz let out another one of those random moans as Tarble stood up from his mate's lap and forced him against the table, knocking the plate to the floor, not that it really mattered. They had more important matters to attend to at the moment.

Tarble was going to prepare his mate as he stood on the chair, but Raditz wasn't having it. "Now…I…I need it now…"

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt." The last thing Tarble wanted to do was hurt Raditz, he had done enough of that in the past.

"Not as much as you will if you don't put your dick in me now!" Raditz grumbled.

Tarble was taken aback at his mate's urgency, but disregarded it. Raditz wanted him and he would gladly take it. Tarble pushed in and felt that heavenly feeling around him. Raditz let out the neediest moan ever. His mate must have felt no pain, which was a plus for Tarble.

Seeing that Raditz was fine, Tarble pushed in deeper and with more force, which in turn drove his mate crazy. Raditz had always been a vocal lover, but this was different. If they had neighbors, they surely would have heard Raditz.

Raditz's back arched as Tarble took Raditz's cock in his hand, causing Raditz to get louder. "Is it that good, Baby?"

Raditz groaned into his arms as he looked down at the table. Tarble felt Raditz tighten around him, but his mate hadn't cum yet. Tarble could tell that both of them were very close though. He moved faster and shifted his angle a little.

Raditz moaned in ecstasy and shot out onto the table. Tarble groaned as he felt it on his fingers. Raditz's ass was clamping down on him and Tarble couldn't hold it anymore as he came hard into his mate, moaning loudly as he did so.

Tarble fell onto his mate's back, which was now covered in sweat. How long had it been since he had come like that? It had to be months ago. Tarble's thoughts went back to the night when Raditz had returned from the wilderness. "Better?"

"Yes…dear…" Raditz sighed then gasped as Tarble removed himself from him.

Tarble gave his lover a curious look. "What brought that on?" He moved back to his own chair.

Raditz sat back down and looked at Tarble, his face was very red. "I…the baby…"

"What about the baby?" Tarble said worriedly. Was something wrong?

Raditz turned redder. "It kicked my prostate."

Tarble's eyes went wide as he thought everything over. It was almost as if the baby was on his side. Tarble looked down at is mate's stomach. "Kick that more often."

Raditz remained red. "Umm."

Tarble leaned over and kissed the side of Raditz's face. "Why don't we clean up before Nappa gets here?" Raditz nodded slowly and pulled his pants up before he made to help Tarble. Tarble stopped him though. "Go shower, Babe. You don't need to be bending." Tarble smirked. "I've given you enough of a work out today."

Raditz nodded and walked out of the room. Tarble smirked, he felt a lot better now. Hopefully, Nappa's visit would go as well as his morning had.

Raditz was not only embarrassed, but nervous. As much as he wanted the baby out, he didn't know what it would be like to be a mother.

He still couldn't believe that he did that though. Tarble seemed really happy about it, so it must have been a good thing. It was a small relief to have the baby kick somewhere that didn't feel like murder. He would know. He had been dead before.

* * *

He came out after his shower to find that Tarble had not only cleaned up the mess at the table, but had made some more food. Raditz felt a little guilty about tossing the food from earlier to the floor, but it looked like Tarble was fine with it. His mate had been without sex for the last month. Of course Tarble would be happy to get anything from him.

"Is Nappa here yet?" He asked, fearing the needle that came with all of Nappa's visits.

"No, he must be lagging behind." Tarble gave him a smile. "Just like you were this morning."

"I wasn't lagging behind. I was taking it from behind, there's a difference." Raditz said, sitting down. He might as well finish breakfast. The baby seemed to have fallen asleep, so maybe he could keep some food down.

"I saw that." Tarble had the dreamy look in his eye and he could tell what his mate was waiting for.

"I'm not being kicked at the moment. Someone is taking a nap." He watched as Tarble's smile fell. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Tarble sighed. "What can I say, Babe? You were really hot."

"What's hot?" Nappa said, walking into their kitchen.

Both of them froze. "Nothing." They both said at the same time.

Nappa only chuckled. "So anything new I should know about?"

Raditz shook his head. There was no way that he was going to tell Nappa about what had happened this morning. That was his and Tarble's business.

"You know, I could hear the two of you a mile away." Nappa teased.

Tarble crossed his arms. "Are you here to look at Raditz or are you going to mock us?"

Nappa only laughed again. "I mean no harm. Besides, it's perfectly healthy for you to do that. It keeps the baby from kicking."

Raditz froze. "Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

Tarble now had a smile on his face. "You don't say?" Raditz could tell from the look on his mate's face that Tarble was coming up with all kinds of kinky ideas.

Nappa only looked at Raditz as he started to grab what he needed. "Where's the fun in that? Wasn't it more fun to discover that for yourselves?"

Raditz growled; if Nappa wasn't the only medical saiyan left, he would have murdered him. "Let's just get this over with." He said as he rolled up his sleeve.

Nappa gave him a funny look. "I'm not taking any blood today. I just wanted to talk something over with the two of you."

Raditz was taken aback, but said nothing.

"How do you plan to feed the baby after it's born?" Nappa asked.

Raditz looked at Tarble and his mate shrugged at him. Neither of them had thought about it.

"It's a good thing that I'm around. The two of you would be lost without me." Nappa said, pulling out a list. "That is everything that you will need."

Tarble took the list and Raditz watched his mate's eyes bulge. "Where are we going to get the buffalo milk? The pig blood won't be that bad, but those things are expensive."

"I guess we'll have to invest in one. You said you wanted a farm. We can always produce it here." Raditz commented.

Nappa chuckled. "It may be a good idea to have all of that on site. You never know. The two of you might change your mind and have another one."

He glared at Nappa. "After this pregnancy, one is enough."

"We'll see about that." Nappa stared back at him. "Everyone says that."

"Well we're not everyone." Tarble said.

"Sure, you're not." Nappa chuckled.

Both Raditz and Tarble continued to glare at the medical saiyan until he left. What he was saying was stupid. They wouldn't be stupid enough to get pregnant again. He would kill Tarble if the man even tried.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Raditz didn't feel that great that morning. His lower back was killing him, but he bet that the baby thought that it needed to kick him throughout the night.

Raditz could smell breakfast, and he really wanted it, but the pain stabbed at him. Why did the baby have to kick so hard?

As he made to pull himself out of bed, Raditz noticed something was off. They baby wasn't kicking him. This pain was different. It was a searing, stabbing pain that remained in place, but also came in waves. Kicks were sharp, but they were never like this.

Raditz took a deep breath and tried to pull himself up again. His eyes were watering. The pain was growing by the second. His stomach felt like it was ripping apart and it felt like all of his organs were being shifted around in an unnatural way.

Raditz let out a moan of pain as the next wave hit. It seriously felt like he was being stabbed over and over again in his abdomen. He pulled his shirt up and looked down at his stomach, only to find it completely red. It was swelled more than it had ever been during his pregnancy. As he put his hands on it, he could feel that it was very watery around the bottom; almost as if it would pop like a balloon.

Raditz felt nothing but fear. Was something wrong with the baby? "Tarble?!" He called for his mate, and he heard some rustling throughout the house.

When Tarble came into their bedroom, he took one look at Raditz and turned pale. There was no doubt in his mind as to what was happening. "Let me call Nappa." Tarble rushed off again, even though he didn't like leaving his mate in this position. But he had to. It was the only way that they could get help. He could only imagine what horrors would happen without Nappa around.

Tarble could hear Raditz cry out as pain filled his mate again. Tarble's senses were trying to put him on alert, but he knew that wasn't going to help. He had to keep his cool for Raditz's sake.

As Tarble reached the phone, he really hoped that Nappa was up. Who knew what time it was in Japan?

The phone rang a couple of times before Nappa answered it. From the sound of it, Nappa had been asleep. "Hmmm?" The voice on the other side said, completely groggy.

Tarble growled. "Get your bald ass out of bed and over here. I think Raditz is having the baby."

At that Nappa seemed to snap awake. "I'll be over as soon as I can." Nappa seemed slightly distracted. "You go back to sleep. I'll be back tomorrow." Nappa said to someone else.

Tarble didn't want to think about what Nappa had been doing before he called. Back when he was a playboy, he would have wanted answers, but there were more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Tarble?" Nappa had finally returned to speaking to the prince, and he was grateful. "Make sure that he is comfortable. Get some hot water and towels ready." Tarble would have asked questions, but he was a little focused on his mate. "Keep track of his contractions and don't let him mess with his stomach. We don't need his water breaking early." Nappa said. Tarble could hear the older man getting some things together.

"I got that. Anything else?" Tarble said; he was starting to get worried. He hadn't heard Raditz say anything in the last couple of seconds.

"Don't panic. The last thing you need to be doing is getting Raditz all flustered." Nappa said firmly.

Tarble shook. He didn't know how he was going to do that last part. He was already freaking out. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet. How could he be a good father? He knew nothing about children. Neither did Raditz. What if they failed?

"Tarble, quit it and go help your mate. I will see you soon." Nappa said, hanging up on him.

Tarble sighed and ran from the phone. He wanted to check on Raditz before he made to get the things that Nappa had requested.

Back in the room, Raditz had leaned against the headboard. He had left his stomach alone after that. It was just too freaky. What if he popped it and the baby just burst out of him?

Tarble peeked in and found that Raditz was now leaning up and breathing hard. "Are you okay, Babe?" Tarble ran behind Raditz and tried to make his mate comfortable.

"No, your child feels like its ripping me in half." Raditz said with his voice strained.

Tarble sighed then purred against Raditz's face. "Raditz…It's time."

"Time?" Raditz questioned, and a light bulb lit up in his head. The baby. "He's coming, isn't he?"

Tarble blushed and looked away. "Yes."

"And it hurts this much already…I don't want to think about what it's going to feel like on the way out." Raditz growled as another pain went through his body. "You did this to me." Raditz snarled as he pointed at Tarble.

Tarble felt fearful for his life. The way Raditz was looking at him didn't bode well for him. Tarble had to run from the room as he watched Raditz's hand start to form an attack.

Luckily the attack never fired as Raditz fell back into his bed. He decided to open his legs up. Not that it would really do much. The baby was going to come out of his stomach, at least that's what he believed. For some reason, the back of his mind was starting to spout instructions to him. The pain was fading, with instinct taking over. Was this why saiyans could give birth on the battlefield?

Raditz's tail came around and began to rub against his stomach. It was weird. It was like he could feel the baby's hand against his tail, only there was a wall of skin between them.

New emotions were starting to form. The maternal bond was forming. He had already felt attached to his baby, but now it was really becoming real. Within a matter of hours, he would be a mother. Every single one of his fears were fading away as certain instincts started to shift everything around inside of him.

He purred, and the baby seemed to relax. Before, it had been terrified; now it must have known that everything was going to be okay.

Raditz opened his legs wider. The pain seemed completely gone. The only thing he was focusing on was seeing his child. He wanted him or her to come out completely healthy. His mind was imagining multiple scenarios. All of which showed him a perfectly healthy baby girl.

He didn't know why he thought it was a girl now. All throughout his pregnancy, he was sure it was a boy. But now after allowing that bond to form, he was sure it was a girl.

Pain stabbed him again as he started to think up girl names. They hadn't really thought about that many girl names. Raditz found himself going through the alphabet as he sat there.

But he was distracted again as pain erupted from the bottom of his stomach. His legs felt wet and he reached down. Where the bubble once was, there was a small opening. Raditz wasn't sure how anything was supposed to go through there. The opening clenched and Raditz's back arched in pain. This was worse than before. Every little contraction of pain sent tears down his cheeks. He was holding onto the blankets and they were ripping into ribbons.

Raditz cried out louder as the door opened and Nappa walked in with a strange woman. Raditz snapped his teeth at the two. Instinct was kicking in, and he didn't want anyone near him or his baby.

Nappa chuckled, the bald man was covered in sweat. He had flown a lot faster than normal. He knew that the first birth usually took the longest, but this could always be one of those rare cases. "Everything's fine Raditz. We only want to help you." The medical saiyan said, moving forward.

Raditz continued to snap at Nappa. His pain was forgotten as he became more protective.

Nappa sighed and turned to his companion. "Mindy, why don't you wait outside? I can get this."

The human girl nodded. "I will check on the father then." With that she disappeared.

Nappa laughed. "You know, that child of yours has really bad timing."

Raditz glared at Nappa. "Leave her out of this." Raditz growled, showing his teeth.

Nappa shook his head. "So we're dealing with a girl then?" Nappa pulled something out of his bag.

Raditz took a sniff and his body relaxed. "What…what is that?"

Nappa smirked. "It's a pheromone. I'll only use it while I'm helping you. Once she's out, I will leave so you can have her to yourself."

Raditz liked the sound of that. "So who is Mindy?"

Nappa blushed. "She's a friend."

Raditz would have teased the older saiyan, but he was hit with a powerful wave of pain. Raditz cried out as he drove his fingers into the mattress.

At the door, Raditz could hear Mindy trying to calm Tarble down. His mate was freaking out.

Raditz wanted to see his mate, but for some reason Mindy was keeping him out of the room. "Why…?" Raditz said, trying to breathe.

Nappa walked up and put his hand on Raditz's stomach and started to massage it. "We don't need him getting overly protective of you." Raditz felt Nappa's hands on the opening and was shocked that it had become so big. Nappa must have sensed his distress. "That's normal. It means that it's almost time. She should be ready to come out now."

Raditz heard those words and before Nappa told him, he began to move his tail against his stomach again. A couple of seconds later, Raditz felt intense pain at the bottom of his stomach. He let out a scream as he tried to tell himself to breathe.

"Okay, everything's fine. Just push a little for me." Nappa insisted.

Raditz had no idea what Nappa was even talking about, but it was like he had to. Raditz felt this intense pressure and pushed. When he stopped, it felt like something was lodged between the hole and his stomach.

Nappa smiled at him. "I can see the head. Just one more push. Wait for the pressure, okay?"

Raditz nodded and waited. Just as he thought, the pressure came moments later and he pushed again, only this time a cry filled the room. Raditz forgot about everything. His mind focused only on that cry. Nappa cut something and began cleaning off the baby, but Raditz's eyes could only focus on hair that was clearly his, coming from the baby. He whined desperately. He wanted his baby.

Nappa smiled as he walked over and slid the baby down into his arms. Raditz didn't care about anything else. The baby was really alert for a newborn, but that was to be expected. Raditz felt himself start to cry as he looked her over. She was perfect. The baby's tail came and wrapped around his arm. Raditz was so focused on his daughter that he didn't even realize that Nappa was taking care of the afterbirth.

The baby girl looked up at him. Her face was closer to her father's. She already had that regal look about her. Raditz purred and he felt her purr against him. His heart melted.

Nappa opened the door and looked down at Tarble. "Go on now. Go see your daughter."

Tarble couldn't believe the older saiyan's words, but didn't question him. He only wanted to see his mate. He rushed into the bedroom and found Raditz looking down at the baby in the most loving way. It was enough to make Tarble fall in love with his mate all over again.

Tarble walked up to the bed, he had a bottle in his hand. Mindy had taken him to the kitchen to make it.

Raditz looked up from the baby and at Tarble. "Come see."

Tarble came up and sat on the side of the bed, next to Raditz. Tarble passed the bottle to his mate as he looked over their child for the first time. She truly was beautiful. "Well, I don't think that Cabba is going to work." Tarble said, sending his tail up and purring as his daughter nibbled on it.

Raditz leaned into Tarble and purred. "I was thinking about it. What about Hyo?"

"Hyo?" Tarble questioned.

"Yeah." Raditz said smiling at his mate.

Tarble smiled back. "Then I guess Hyo it is."

The baby made a couple of clicking sounds and the two of them clicked back.

Tarble passed Raditz the bottle and Hyo could already smell it and reached for it. "Looks like she has the appetite of a third class." Tarble joked.

"No, that's the appetite of a warrior." Raditz said, nuzzling against his mate.

Hyo drank down her milk and faded into sleep, leaving the two male saiyans in awe of what they created.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> So the baby's been born, but what awaits our two lovers now?


	18. Chapter 18

Raditz sighed. This was the third time that he had woken up that night. Hyo was refusing to sleep. It had only been a week since she was born, and she was already showing that she was more aware than a human child. She just ordered food at the worst times of the day.

Nappa had left them a list of things to avoid for the next couple of months. Tarble snarled when he saw sex on there, but Raditz knew that Tarble would listen to reason. If Nappa had put that on the list, there had to be a reason that it was there.

He looked over at his mate. Tarble was groaning into his pillow. Raditz pulled himself out of bed, and walked over to the bassinet in the corner. Nappa said that it would teach her independence, but all it was becoming was a headache.

As soon as Raditz picked Hyo up, she stopped. He walked with her in his arms to the kitchen and made her a bottle. She ate greedily. Raditz purred as she ate, and she began to fall asleep. He chuckled as she cuddled in close to him. He really didn't want to put her back in that thing. It wouldn't hurt her to sleep in the bed with him and Tarble for one night.

Her tail wound itself around his arm, and he melted. Tarble was going to be mad with him, but he couldn't help it.

He got into bed on his side; her tail was still wrapped around his arm as he fell asleep. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Another week. Tarble couldn't believe that another week had come and gone. Hyo was already sitting up. When he called Nappa, the older saiyan, he said that was normal.

At this point, Tarble had come to the conclusion that Nappa had told everyone what was going on. Their silence spoke volumes. There were no congratulations, nor was there any interest in his family whatsoever. Tarble growled. He didn't need them. They didn't need them. Once their farm was up and running, he was going to cut the card that Bulma gave them in half. It would be better to just sever all ties. He was a little shocked that Bulma hadn't just shut them off, but that probably had to do with the fact that they had a baby to feed. He didn't need her pity.

Hyo looked up at him from the floor. She was playing with some blocks. She kept making a tower, and then knocking it over.

Raditz had returned to hunting. Spring was here so there were plenty of fish again. So Raditz had been bringing them home since the beginning of the week. They had already cut their grocery bill in half. If it wasn't for Hyo's diet, they could just cut the card now, but they would need a bison before that and some pigs.

Hyo made a chirp from the floor then the blocks fell to the floor. The baby girl clapped, and Tarble laughed. He looked up at the clock and knew that it was feeding time. He knew that he had to move quickly. If he didn't she would start crying for it. But at the moment she was distracted. Maybe he wouldn't have to hear her start up.

He could hear her start to wail as soon as he finished. He walked the bottle over to her, and she took it from him. She had a lot better muscle control then most babies; again, a saiyan trait.

Tarble heard the dryer door open and left to find Raditz tossing some clean clothes on. His dirty ones were covered in blood and fish guts. Tarble smelled fish on them. "What all did you get?"

Raditz grinned. "I got our normal range of meat and fish, but that wasn't the best part. Follow me." Tarble followed Raditz out of the house and saw a bison out back tied to a pole. It had a calf that was nursing tied near it.

"Where did you…?" Tarble started.

"I've been following them for days. We need to go get some fencing at the store within the next week or two, and then I can start gathering the herd." Raditz said with pride.

Tarble jumped up into his mate's arms and kissed him. This was the kind of news that he needed to hear. Tarble slipped his tongue into Raditz's mouth just as Hyo started to cry again. He forgot that he had left her on the floor in the living room.

Both Raditz and Tarble ran back into the house. Hyo stopped crying and passed her bottle back up to Tarble. Tarble sighed. "She definitely has your stomach."

Raditz chuckled as she began tried to crawl towards him. "She's a saiyan." He leaned own and picked up his daughter. "Before we know it, she'll be hunting with me."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "I think we have a couple of years before we have to deal with that."

Raditz laughed. "But it's still going to happen." Hyo purred in his hands. Raditz froze as she started licking his hands. He had forgotten to wash them. Raditz went into panic mode. "Tarble! My hands aren't clean."

Tarble only laughed. "Her immune system is better than that, Raditz. A couple of licks aren't going to kill her. Besides, she drinks blood on a normal basis."

"You know that I have more on my hands than blood." Raditz said, setting Hyo down the on the floor, before he ran to wash his hands, by the time he had returned, Tarble already had another bottle made and was passing it to Hyo. The baby girl finished it off in seconds and seconds later, Raditz had picked her up and she burped.

Her tail wrapped around his wrist and she cuddled into his arms. "She's not sleeping with us again." Tarble said crossing his arms. "You're turning that into a bad habit."

"But she's comfortable that way." Raditz argued.

Tarble sighed. "She's got to learn that she has her own bed."

Raditz glared at his mate. "But she'll cry."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Yes, but she needs to learn that she's not going to get everything she wants. You spoil her too much."

"But she's only a baby." Raditz answered back.

Tarble came closer to him. "Can we just have the bed for the two of us tonight?"

"But Nappa said…" Raditz started.

"I know…We can just cuddle though. I miss having you to myself." Tarble said, looking up at him.

Looking into those eyes had been a mistake. Raditz could already feel himself faltering. It was true. He missed Tarble. He missed his mate's arms around him. Raditz looked down at Hyo and sighed. "Just for tonight, but if she cries, you are on diaper duty."

Tarble smirked, happy to get what he wanted. "Go ahead and put her down for a nap and we can go watch a movie before I start dinner."

Raditz nodded, and headed down the hall. He put Hyo in her bassinet, but left the door cracked. If anything happened, they would know.

Raditz walked back into the living room to find Tarble already waiting for him on the sofa. "So what movie did you want to watch?"

Tarble chuckled. "Well we could go into that weird section of the DVR that you like."

Raditz blushed as he sat down. "Just pick something."

Tarble clicked a movie on and it started up. Raditz didn't really like this one much. Why was this girl obsessed with this vampire again? This Edward seemed like a dick. As Raditz sat there in boredom, he felt Tarble's tail move against his. Raditz sucked in a breath and held it there. Raditz couldn't remember the last time Tarble had touched him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Tarble started, but was silenced by Raditz's lips.

Tarble pulled on Raditz's shirt and forced his mate's mouth open so that he could explore it with his tongue. Who was he fooling? He wanted Raditz. One time wasn't going to hurt anything.

Raditz moved on top of him as they made out. Tarble seemed satisfied with making out, so Raditz didn't see any harm of continuing.

Suddenly the window busted open and a small hole appeared in the sofa just above Raditz's head.

Tarble stared at it. His eyes were becoming wide. Someone had almost killed Raditz. Someone had almost killed his mate. If that shot was only a couple of inches down, it would have killed him.

Tarble pushed Raditz off of him and ran towards the door. His rage was building as he made his way outside. There he came face to face with Kane. Kane stared at him. "Tarble." The man held his hands up in fear. "I…I can explain." Tarble snarled loudly, and Raditz came out the doorway to find Kane standing there with a blaster in his hands. "I did this for you. He's a brute Tarble. I had to get you away from him. I love you. Come back with me."

Tarble's snarls became louder as he imagined a world where Kane had succeeded. Something clicked in his mind, and he pounced. The blaster was broken into two pieces first as Tarble began to maul Kane. A horrifying scream pierced the air and as limbs and blood were tossed around everywhere. Tarble began to pull at the broken body with his teeth. He couldn't think of anything. The only he thing he wanted was this man's death. He wanted it to be as terrible as possible.

As Raditz watched Tarble destroy Kane, his tail began to flick back and forth. The taller saiyan was becoming dazed. He hadn't been this turned on by his mate in a long time. "Tarble."

Tarble froze. He had just heard his mate's voice. Kane was still breathing, but barely. One of his eyes was still twitching and blinking. It looked up at him pleading for help. Tarble growled as he turned around to tell Raditz that he was busy, but as soon as he saw his mate, a different need filled him.

Tarble jumped away from Kane, and onto Raditz; forcing his mate to the ground. Tarble roared as he ripped his mate's pants off of him, and Raditz shifted himself slightly. Tarble didn't even think about it as he pushed in. The smaller saiyan growled as he began to thrust wildly into his mate. Raditz was moaning loudly and his back was arching off the ground. Tarble smirked as he bit into Raditz's leg and came.

The two of them looked at each other for a second. Raditz had no time to prepare himself as the next wave came, and Tarble began to take him again. This time Tarble's tail was on his cock, stroking him in time with Tarble's deep, hard thrusts.

Raditz whimpered loudly. He wanted more. He desperately wanted to cum. His mates name fell from his lips more than once as he was pounded into.

Tarble was acting like a wild animal, and he snarled when Raditz came against him. He kept thrusting, cumming into that tight heat again. He kissed Raditz's knee and the older saiyan moaned as he turned onto his stomach. "Tarble…please."

Tarble smirked and came forward. Like he was going to say no to that. Like he would ever say no to this.

* * *

Hours had passed before Tarble finally stopped. He was breathing hard while Raditz felt like he could barely walk. "You over did it again." Raditz said.

Tarble chuckled, he didn't really remember what happened, but it looked like they had had some amazing sex, so he wasn't going to complain. "Sorry, Babe, I just couldn't stop. You felt so good."

Both of them heard Hyo crying inside the house. How long had she been calling for them? Raditz pulled himself up and Tarble got to his feet. They headed back in, not commenting on the corpse outside.

Hyo only looked up at them and chirped when she saw them. Tarble smirked. "See, Raditz. She's fine."

Raditz felt dead on his feet. "Can I get some sleep?"

Tarble chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. "You can have whatever you want." He left to get Hyo a bottle as Raditz changed and got into bed.

Raditz was swore, but it hadn't been as bad as it had last time. Part of Raditz couldn't remember how they had even ended up on the ground outside. All he could remember was lying there as Tarble spread him wide and took him over and over again.

Nappa was going to yell at them, but seriously there was no reason to tell Nappa about anything. They could just keep this between themselves.

Tarble returned with Hyo's bottle, and the girl looked like she had fallen asleep in her bassinet again. Tarble climbed up onto the bed and snuggled against him. Their tails wrapped around each other and the two of them began to purr.

Tarble didn't see why Nappa had been so worried about them doing it. From the look of it, everything was fine, which meant that he could start taking his mate again. This was good news. Tarble chuckled as Raditz fell asleep. He had some fun plans for his mate when he woke up.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Another week had passed and now that Tarble knew Raditz was fine, he was cornering his mate every night. Raditz didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed it. Raditz wanted his mate, and no matter how hard he tried, Tarble would always get what he wanted.

When Raditz awoke, he noticed that Tarble and Hyo were already gone. He could smell breakfast cooking. He was starting to get excited. He was starving.

Raditz stood up and got dressed. After he was done with breakfast, he was going to try and see if he could get an elk. He had heard one in the area the other day and he really wanted one. The amount of meat on them was enough to feed his entire family for 2 days. Hell if he could find that herd of bison, he would be able to feed his family for life. If he could get ahold of that fencing, everything would be set. All he would have to do was make sure that they were fed and taken care of, and his family would be fed and taken care of.

Once Raditz was downstairs, he couldn't help but smile. Hyo was now able to crawl across the floor, and she was coming towards him. She pulled on his leg and climbed up as a typical saiyan child would.

She climbed till she was up on his head; she laughed as he just walked to the kitchen with her up there. It was normal for mothers to carry their children on their head back home on Planet Vegeta, so he didn't even think about it.

Tarble chuckled as he looked back and saw them. "At this rate, you might as well take her with you."

Raditz smirked. "I think it will be good for her." He sat down and she climbed down onto his lap.

Tarble smiled. "It will be some good mommy daughter time."

If anyone else had called Raditz a mommy in the past, he would have punched them in the face, but now that he was, he embraced the term. "If you think that's a good idea."

Tarble laughed as Hyo made to grab Raditz's bacon. She put it in her mouth and gnawed on it, which made both of them laugh. Tarble had put her bottle on the table, but she was ignoring it. She seemed transfixed by the bacon.

Raditz really didn't want to take it away from her. "How long does she have until she can have solid foods?"

"According to Nappa's note, about 2 months, but he said that we need to do it slowly." Tarble stated. "She should be fine with that though. She's already ahead of the curve so I don't see why not."

Raditz grabbed a fork and started to dig in. He was starving and even as he finished, he wanted more.

Tarble stared at him. "Babe, are you okay?" Tarble looked at his mate with suspicion. He had been down this road before, but there was no way that Raditz could be with child again. Raditz's body couldn't have produced another egg.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry. You got me a little too hard last night." Raditz said, trying to be quiet so that Hyo didn't hear him.

Tarble relaxed then smirked as he remembered the night before. Raditz had destroyed the sheets in an effort to be quiet as Tarble had taken him from behind. Luckily they hadn't woken up Hyo.

Tarble ran over and got Raditz some more food, at the same time Hyo had finally given up on the bacon and had moved on to her bottle.

Raditz stuffed himself and got up. "There should me a migration coming in. I'm going to see if we can pick a few off."

Tarble laughed as Hyo snored on the table. It looked like she was going to have to stay home. "I do have a lot of laundry to do today. If she sleeps, I'll go head and make a pie."

Raditz liked the sound of that. "What kind?"

"I'm not sure. It will be a surprise." Tarble smirked. "Now go and get some meat. I'll hold down the fort."

Raditz walked over and gave his mate a kiss before he left. His mate was still smirking as he left. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Raditz said, heading for the door, leaving his mate to his work.

* * *

Two days later.

Raditz didn't want to get out of bed. He felt horrible. It was almost as if someone was trying to pull him into thousands of pieces. Tarble was holding Hyo as Raditz lay there sweating. "I'm going to call Nappa."

"I…I'll be fine." Raditz pleaded. He really didn't want Nappa doing anything right now. Nappa's visits meant needles.

"You might be contagious; we don't want Hyo catching anything." Tarble stated as he made to leave to make the phone call.

Raditz sighed. There was no fighting Tarble when he was in one of his moods. That, and his mate was right. He didn't want their child to get sick too.

Hyo was staring at Raditz and she looked like she wanted free from Tarble's arms. She chirped as she reached in his direction. Raditz's maternal instinct was going off. He wanted his child, but Tarble was making her keep her distance.

Raditz almost growled at is mate. He wanted his baby. "Tarble…please…" He whined.

Tarble sighed. "You know that's not happening." With that Tarble walked out of the room with his baby in hand.

Raditz tried desperately to get up. Hyo was starting to cry and it was driving him mad. But even so, his breathing became labored and he started coughing loudly.

Tarble felt worried. "He didn't like the looks of this at all." Hyo was wriggling around in his arms and he had to set her down as he dialed the number for Nappa.

Nappa answered the phone, sounding a little irritated. "What do you want?"

"I don't have time for your lip." Tarble growled. "I have a sick mate, so get your ass over here."

Nappa froze. "Tarble?"

Tarble growled. "Who else would be calling you this early in the morning?"

"How's the baby?" Nappa said, trying to change the subject."

Tarble's eyes narrowed. "You can see her when you get here. Raditz is sick, so I suggest that you get your ass over here now!"

Nappa sighed. "I'll be over soon. Just keep him comfortable."

Tarble hung up on Nappa and made to pick up Hyo, but she was gone. He walked back to his bedroom, only to find her snuggled up to Raditz. Her small tail was around his mate's arm and the two of them were asleep.

Tarble wanted to walk forward and remove her, but just looking at them, he knew it was impossible. He couldn't do anything. Nappa said that he needed to keep Raditz comfortable and it looked like the only way to do that was to leave him with Hyo. He just hoped that whatever Raditz had wasn't going to get Hyo sick. Raditz would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Tarble had started to pace as he waited for Nappa. All he wanted was answers. Was Raditz going to be okay?

The moment Nappa had walked in, Tarble was all over him. "He's in the bedroom. Hyo is with him. She doesn't want to leave his side."

Nappa chuckled. "She's just protective of mommy then."

"What if she gets sick?" Tarble said with worry.

"If it's what I think it is, she has nothing to worry about." Nappa said, but his tone didn't seem too happy about it.

Tarble wanted to ask what Nappa was angry about, but he decided that it was best to just get a diagnosis.

Nappa walked into the room and looked down at Raditz. Just by looking at him, he could tell what was wrong. "The two of you didn't listen to my note at all, did you?"

Tarble stared at the older saiyan. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, no sex for a couple of months." Nappa said angrily.

"But Raditz felt fine." Tarble started.

"That doesn't matter. You've gone and knocked him up again." Nappa said.

Tarble froze. "What…?"

"After childbirth, a saiyan needs to wait a couple of months. If they don't they will get pregnant again, and the second pregnancy is very taxing on the body." Nappa explained.

"Taxing?" Tarble said turning pale.

"Yes. Taxing." Nappa began to peal Hyo from Raditz's arms. "He will be lucky to survive this. The first trimester and the third will be hard on him; the birth will be close to impossible."

Tarble felt himself shake. "I…We can work through this. I won't let him die."

"Your father said the same thing." Nappa said, looking at him.

Tarble stood there in shock. "I…I killed her." He knew that his mother had died when he was young, but had never dreamed that he was cause of it.

"No, your father did that. If this child is born, there is a high likelihood that you will have killed your mate." Nappa said. The medical saiyan looked pretty angry at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Tarble said, almost as at loss for words.

Nappa sighed. "Because I thought that you would listen to the directions that I left. I didn't think that you would fall into the same trap that your father did, but I was wrong."

Tarble wanted to melt into the floor; his heart was clenching like crazy. "I…I'm sorry." His eyes were starting to tear up as tears began to fall from them. He had finally gotten everything, and now he was going to lose it. Life just wasn't fair.

Nappa cleared his throat. "You know that it's not an automatic death sentence for him. It's going to be a long road. Stay by his side and make sure that he's well taken care of."

"How can I do that? I have a child, Nappa. I can't just leave her. It's not like my father, who had caretakers for Vegeta. And my mother still died." Tarble couldn't stop himself as he sobbed into his hands.

Nappa only sighed. "I will be moving closer."

Tarble's head perked up. "What?"

"You're going to need me close. It will be easier for me to get here in an emergency and I'll need to be over every couple of days to check on him." Nappa explained.

Tarble felt a little more at ease. He wasn't going to have to be alone. Nappa would be with him. They could do this. Raditz didn't have to die. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Now, if I tell you to keep your hands off of him after his one, I suggest that you listen. He won't survive three in a row." Nappa continued.

"I get it. Hands off." Tarble said, finally smirking.

Nappa laughed. "You know, you are like your father."

"What do you mean?" Tarble frowned; like he would really have that many positive memories of the man that tried to throw him away.

"He had the same reaction that you did just now. When your mother died, he was inconsolable. I had to take over everything for Vegeta and when things got rough, I had to send you off planet." Nappa admitted.

Tarble froze. "You…You were the one that sent me to Tech-Tech?"

Nappa signed. "You were born weaker than most. Frieza would have eaten you alive. I knew you would be safe there. Frieza showed no interest in Tech-Tech."

It was talking Tarble some time to catch his thoughts. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you hate your father for something he had no control over." Nappa answered. "Besides, there are more important things to be worrying about."

Tarble nodded and looked down at his mate. "What can I feed him?"

"He can have the same; just triple his protein and fat intake." Nappa stated as Hyo rolled awake in his arms.

She stared at him for a second. It was the first time she had seen anyone besides her parents since she was born. "Woo."

Nappa chuckled. "Already trying to make some noises are we?" The girl clapped her hands and laughed. "She seems to be developing on schedule."

Tarble laughed. "She's probably hungry." Upon hearing those words, Hyo tried to leap over to her father. Tarble had to jump forward to catch her. She only looked up at him and giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nappa smirked as they left the room and made their way to the kitchen.

"What are you smirking about?" Tarble asked as he heated up a bottle.

Nappa laughed. "I thought you two were so adamant about having only one. It looks like you've changed your mind then."

Tarble frowned. "We didn't plan this."

"You didn't plan Hyo either." Nappa said.

Tarble walked over and gave Hyo her bottle and the baby girl began to gorge herself. "That was different as well."

Nappa only smirked. "You know, for a playboy, fatherhood looks good on you."

Tarble glared at the older man, but said nothing. He really couldn't argue with that, so he might as well take it as a compliment. He was going to need that confidence going forward. If he didn't, Raditz wouldn't survive and that would truly be the death of him.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Raditz felt like crap, but he still got out of bed. The news that he was pregnant again was not sitting well with him, and Tarble knew it. He had been punishing his mate. Tarble hadn't been able to touch him for days.

Tarble sighed as they both sat at the table in the kitchen. They had just finished breakfast and Hyo was sitting on Raditz's lap finishing her second bottle.

Raditz could see dark circles under Tarble's eyes. His mate hadn't been sleeping. Raditz knew why, Nappa told him the risk he was facing. But for some reason, Raditz wasn't angry about that. He was angry that he had to go through the horrors of being pregnant again. Raditz looked at his mate with sympathy. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, trying to calm Tarble's nerves.

"But I…" Tarble answered. Raditz moved to put his hand on top of his mate, but Tarble flinched away.

Raditz looked at his mate in shock. Was he really carrying this much guilt? He figured that he better nip this in the butt now.

Raditz stood up, picking up Hyo as he went. He placed his daughter in her crib. She now had her own room. She looked up at him as he started to hum; in a matter of minutes she was out and Raditz smiled at her. Now he could focus on her father.

Raditz walked back to the kitchen, but found that Tarble wasn't there. He sighed before going into the living room. His mate had been lying on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. "Babe?" Tarble jumped, but said nothing. "Can we talk?"

Tarble sighed and moved over. "I don't even know why you want to talk to me. I've pretty much killed you."

Raditz rolled his eyes as he sat next to Tarble. "It wasn't like I was telling you to stop. I was asking for it."

"But…" Tarble began, but froze as Raditz wrapped his tail around Tarble's.

"It had been a long time and I wanted it." Raditz's voice had gone a lot deeper. Raditz couldn't help it. He needed to be touched. At first he had punished Tarble for it, but it was as if he was punishing himself.

Tarble was looking at him in shock. "Raditz…we can't…what if it…"

Raditz looked down at his mate. "It's not like I can get pregnant again. The baby will be fine. Just take me slowly." Raditz could already feel his body shaking with want.

Tarble moved over onto his lap and looked into his eyes. It looked like he was still wary of the idea. "Raditz…we ca-mmm" Raditz leaned forward and kissed his mate. He needed Tarble. He was going to get his mate to take him if it killed him.

Tarble stared at Raditz as his mate's lips moved against his own. Slowly, he felt himself growing more and more relaxed. Raditz's tail was gliding against his and Tarble couldn't take it anymore as he closed his eyes and started to kiss his mate back. Raditz moaned as Tarble gave in and opened his mouth. Tarble took the bait and slid his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a short amount of time before Tarble pulled off of him. Tarble gave him a dazed look. "On your back."

Raditz chuckled at the order and did what he was told. He knew he could get Tarble to do it.

Clothes fell to the floor and tails coiled as Tarble pushed into him. There was no time for foreplay. Raditz just wanted Tarble now and Tarble seemed to be in the same boat.

Loud moans and whimpers filled the living room as Tarble thrust forward into the Raditz. Tarble's mind was screaming at him. Why did he try to say no to this again? The tightness around him clenched down on him and moaned lowly in his throat.

Raditz was moaning out Tarble's name, and seconds later they both lost it. Raditz felt himself cum, coating them both in his seed, while Tarble's coated his insides.

Tarble fell against Raditz, breathing hard. "See, I told you that you needed that." Raditz said, out of breath.

Tarble pulled out of his mate and moved so that he was closer to Raditz's face. He wanted to cuddle into Raditz.

Raditz leaned his head up a little and kissed Tarble as the smaller saiyan moved closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tarble shivered as he hugged himself into his mate. "You promise."

Raditz purred. "I promise."

Tarble nuzzled into his shoulder. "So we can still have the future that we talked about?"

Raditz chuckled. "Of course. We'll have a nice big farm and two kids running around the place."

Tarble smiled into his neck. "So what do you think we have this time?" Tarble asked.

Raditz only purred. "I don't know. I didn't figure out what Hyo was until I was in labor, so it will probably be the same."

Tarble hugged him tighter. "I wish there was a way that it would be easier on you."

Raditz kissed into Tarble's neck. "Everything will be fine. It was last time and I starved myself for months. I know it's going to be harder, but I'm okay with that. It will all be worth it in the end."

Tarble smiled into his neck. "I think so too."

They cuddled for a little longer. "We need to go and get some fencing for the yard. We can't keep those two out there that long." Raditz said. "We can also look at some other stuff while we are out."

Tarble only purred as his tail slid against his mates again. He could really go for another round.

Raditz chuckled. "You know, we still have some time before Hyo wakes up."

Tarble smirked. "It's crazy how you can read my mind."

Raditz laughed. "It's a good thing that you mated with me then, isn't it?"

Tarble kissed his mate before moving back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The next morning, they awoke to Hyo's cries. She needed to be changed and fed. Tarble left for the kitchen while Raditz moved to get her out of bed. He wasn't feeling bad at all today.

He picked up his daughter and moved her over to the changing table. If anyone had tried to tell him that he would be changing diapers in his lifetime, he would have told them that they were crazy.

After she was changed, he started to make up a diaper bag. He dreaded what would happen without one. They had a hungry saiyan child. She could probably throw a tantrum of epic proportions. They had just never gone anywhere in public before.

As he put it over his shoulder, she climbed up his arm and grabbed onto his neck. He left the room and they made their way towards the kitchen. Raditz put the bag down on the counter so Tarble could add some food to it.

Hyo seemed very interested in the bag. "Waa?" She pointed at it.

Raditz chuckled. "We're going somewhere today."

The baby cocked her head to the side. The outside world must have been a confusing concept.

Tarble made a massive breakfast and they sat down as a family before heading out.

Raditz felt even better after having a full stomach. Nappa did tell Tarble that Raditz needed to have a protein overload, so they had meat with every meal and the bloodier the better.

Raditz and Tarble took turns getting dressed before they walked to the front door. Raditz had Hyo in his arms and Tarble had taken the diaper bag.

The moment they opened the front door, Hyo made a squeal of delight. It was spring, so they didn't have to worry too much about the weather outside. It didn't look like it was going to rain and soon they were off.

Hyo held onto him, but looked down in awe. Raditz almost melted as he flew. He knew that when they started flying lessons, she would be all over it.

Tarble laughed as she started giggling. "It looks like someone likes what they see."

Raditz held her tighter against him. He could feel her tail moving excitedly against his chest and it made him chuckle.

As they landed, she looked around, still with a smile planted on her face. She would be fine.

Tarble and Raditz walked forward into the store. It was some kind of rural department store. There was stuff everywhere and really they didn't know where to start.

Hyo was moving around and trying to climb up his arm and onto his head. She wanted a better look at everything around them.

Some people stopped and stared at them and not in a friendly way. They seemed much taken aback by the two of them.

Tarble growled which made a couple of people look away and took Raditz's hand as they moved to the look over fencing again.

"Do you two need any help?" Tarble turned, ready to growl at the person, but found two people giving him a smile.

Tarble looked over the man first. He was tall with a scraggly, grey beard. He had a cowboy hat on and a flannel shirt. His wife also had grey hair, but it was up in a bun. She was wearing a pink turtleneck with a long denim skirt.

The woman looked very kind. "How old is she?" The woman asked.

"About 2 months." Raditz answered, as Hyo climbed down his arm to investigate.

"Wow, what are you feeding her?" The woman asked.

"She gets plenty of milk." Tarble answered.

"What kind of cows do you have?" That caught the man's attention.

"Oh, it's not cow milk. It's bison." Raditz said.

"So you're bison farmers?" The man pondered, touching the brim of his hat.

Raditz looked over the man's clothes. He kind of liked that style a lot. "No, we're just starting out."

"We only have two." Tarble clarified.

The man nodded. "So are you looking to expand? If you are, I can show you the best fencing." The man led Raditz away to look at it, while Hyo jumped down and over to Tarble.

The woman giggled. "She's a cutie."

Tarble smirked. "Thanks."

"So how long have the two of you been together?" The woman asked.

Tarble smiled. "Almost a year."

He expected the woman to say something bad, but she didn't. "You two look very happy. You must be an amazing cook if she's developed this fast."

Tarble couldn't help but burst with pride. "Yeah, she definitely likes to eat."

"The two of you should come over for dinner sometime. I'm sure that Earl wouldn't mind." The woman offered.

It didn't take long for Tarble to figure out that Earl had to be the woman's husband. "Only if you let me help; Raditz can eat a lot."

The woman only smiled. "That works for me. I like cooking up lots of food."

As the two started to exchange recipes, Earl returned with Raditz. They were talking over animal care now.

As soon as Tarble's eye caught a look at his mate, he froze. Raditz had gone and tried on a flannel button down shirt and some jeans. Raditz must have already decided that he was buying them as his tail was sticking out the back. He had a cowboy hat on that was similar to Earl's. But Tarble didn't want to think about Earl. His mind was already coming up with a very raunchy fantasy that involved his mate leaning against a fence post.

"Tarble?" Raditz asked. "Are you okay?"

Tarble turned red. "Yeah."

Earl chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that boy is twitterpated, Martha."

Martha laughed. "Young love is adorable."

Raditz turned red, but felt a sharp pain in his side and hissed out a breath. Tarble came out of his daydream, passed his daughter to Martha, and went to his mate's side. "Are you okay?" He said with worry.

"Yeah…It's not too bad." Raditz said. "He must be hungry again."

"It's a boy?" Tarble asked.

"No…I don't know…" Raditz tried to breathe.

"You know, if you need to sit down, you can come to our house." Earl offered. "Martha makes a mean roast and it's just the two of us now."

Tarble looked at his mate and Raditz only gave him a nod. They rarely saw kindness and for once they would take it. "Why not? I did pack enough for Hyo so it should be good."

Earl slapped him on the back. "That's great. I'll just have to figure how you will fit in the truck. Do you have a car?"

Tarble shook his head. "No, but I can fly. It should be fine."

The two humans looked a little shocked, but they didn't question it. "It's nice enough that you can ride in the bed.

Once everything was paid for and ordered for delivery to their house, everyone made their way out to the truck. It was a rusty old thing, but it would do. Raditz got in the front with Earl and Martha. Martha still had Hyo and the little girl was giggling on her lap.

Tarble jumped into the bed of the truck and it took off. Tarble continued to worry. He should have brought more for Raditz. The baby was just draining him. Flying had to take more out of his mate.

He had grown so distracted by his mate's pain that he didn't even realize that they had stopped.

"Tarble?" Earl called after him and the saiyan was forced to look around.

Tarble almost gasped at the look of the farm that surrounded him. He could see fences filled with cattle, sheep, and pigs. To the right were a chicken coup and a small garden that looked like it was starting to grow.

"We put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into this place." Earl said answering his unspoken question.

Tarble looked around. "Where is Raditz?"

Earl laughed. "Martha went and started making him some soup."

Tarble almost jumped up. "He needs to have plenty of meat. This pregnancy is going to take a lot out of him." Tarble froze. He shouldn't have said that.

But Earl only smiled. "I knew that you two weren't human. You don't look it."

Tarble calmed. "I'm surprised that you're this calm about it."

Earl only laughed. "I'm just glad that I'm not drunk. The last time I thought I met aliens, I was toasted and Martha had to convince me that I was wrong for weeks. That was about 20 years ago." Earl seemed to go quiet as he talked about the past, but Tarble didn't question him. "But enough about that, the two of you are going to be on your second child then?"

Tarble nodded. "Yes, but the timing is very dangerous for Raditz. He really didn't get enough time to rest between Hyo and this one."

Earl only smiled. "I can see that you're concerned. You really do love him, don't you?"

Tarble nodded and followed Earl into the house. Hyo was sitting in a high chair and had what looked a piece of pie in front of her. She had stuffed her face in it.

"Don't worry about it Tarble, it's a meat pie." Martha explained.

Raditz on the other hand was stuffing his face. "You got to try this!"

Tarble sat down and Martha passed him a bowl. There were a couple of biscuits in some broth with some vegetables and noodles. There was some beef also in the bowl. He tasted it and his taste buds felt like they were coming to life. "What is this?" He asked, stuffing his face.

Martha giggled. "That's beef and dumplings. I can give you the recipe if you want."

Tarble continued eating next to his mate. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Months had gone by, and Raditz and Tarble had gotten used to Martha and Earls hospitality. The two of them showed them everything they knew and the two saiyans took in every word. It was like they had been accepted into this new family, but they really didn't know why. Martha and Earl never said. They just seemed like kind souls.

Raditz knew that today was some kind of holiday in the middle of the summer and Martha promised to them food.

But as they got closer to the house, they noticed that there were a lot of cars out front. Earl and Martha must have invited their family. Raditz and Tarble knew that they had kids, but they didn't think that their family would be this big. On the lawn, Raditz spotted five couples and about ten or so kids. Earl was sitting down talking to some of the kids and Martha had to be inside.

The two of them landed and they were surprised at how everyone greeted them.

"You must be Raditz and Tarble?" A woman with curly brown hair said. "Ma and Pa said that you were basically a part of the family. Name's Emily." The woman pointed. "And that's my husband, Jim, and our kids Elmer and Christy."

Tarble and Raditz were floored with how friendly they were. "Yeah, you would be right." Tarble started. "I'm Tarble." He pointed at his mate. "This is my mate, Raditz. And the little girl is Hyo." Hyo had climbed down Raditz's shoulder and was staring at the new person.

Another woman started coming over, her hair was shorter than her sister. "Name's Joan, and that over there is my husband, Ryan. We have three boys, Randy, John, and Martin." The woman pointed. "That over there is my brother, Henry." The man she was looking at was playing with the rest of the kids. They were all playing some game with a ball with Ryan and Joan's boys. "Then there is Thomas and Mindy. They have Cindy and Kimberly. The blonde is Jeffery and his wife Sandra. They have Misty, Robin, and Grant."

Tarble couldn't believe how big the family was. "Back on Planet Vegeta, families were never this big."

Raditz looked down at his mate. "That's because everyone was busy fighting. Aunt Gine, Dad, and Mom were really all Kakarot and I had. Even though they weren't around much."

Tarble smirked. "I was royalty and I never saw any of them. I was sent off planet when I was three, so I don't even remember them that much. I only remembered Vegeta so well because I saw him the most."

The humans were staring at them in shock. "You really mean that your families weren't that close?" Joan asked.

Raditz shrugged. "That's normal in saiyan culture. We were warriors by trade. From the moment we were born, we were trained for war."

Everyone just stared at him in shock as Hyo climbed over to Tarble and pulled at the diaper bag. "Foo."

Tarble laughed. "You're hungry again?"

The baby girl nodded and Tarble got some jerky out of his bag and Hyo began to chew on it.

"So you don't have any family at all?" Emily asked.

Tarble looked at his mate. "I have a brother and he has a family."

Raditz looked away. "As do I, but they have made their feelings about our relationship known. So there's nothing we can really do about it."

The humans had all gone quiet, and Tarble could see a sad look on Earl's face. "You know, I'm fine with welcoming you into the family. The two of you already fit in." Earl said quietly.

Tarble wanted to know the reason, but he knew better than to ask. Earl would say what was bothering him in time. "We do think of you as family as well. It's actually been nice to have people to rely on." The humans seemed to be happy with that as Raditz sat down. All the while, Hyo was rolling around on the ground with her jerky in her mouth. Raditz's stomach grumbled and Tarble chuckled. "Babe, why don't I get you something?"

"Already ahead of you." Martha said putting a whole chicken in front of Raditz. "That should be enough for Raditz until I get the rest out." Martha smiled. "Besides, we can't let the baby starve."

Every woman's face seemed to stare at Raditz. "He's…he's pregnant?" Mindy said.

Martha giggled. "You already know that they aren't human."

The rest of the women surrounded his mate. "When can we throw a baby shower?" Joan asked.

"Do you know when it will be born?" Emily asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sandra asked.

"What's it like to be a man and have a baby?" Thomas asked curiously.

Raditz chuckled. "I don't know what a baby shower is. We don't know the sex, but we do know that it's about 3 months from now." He turned to Thomas. "There is no worse pain than child birth and I've been in a warzone."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Babe, you've died before"

"Nothing is worse." Raditz snapped at his mate.

Everyone had grown quiet again, until Martha spoke up. "There's a way to bring people back to life?"

Raditz and Tarble noticed the sadness that had come over them. "Yeah. You have to find and collect the dragonballs." Raditz said.

"The dragon what?" Jeffery asked.

"The dragonballs." Tarble stated. "There are seven of them in total. Finding them is the hard part."

"They move around after they're used and can only be used once a year." Raditz said. "I'm still surprised that Kakarot brought me back. He never really liked me that much to begin with."

Earl stood up and then sat next to Raditz. "What is the afterlife like?"

Raditz noticed how serious everyone had become. He sighed. "I can't really say much about it. The saiyan race was designated to the underworld. We didn't do that much to get on anyone's good side. If you were a good person, you got to go to the real afterlife. I don't really know what's beyond there, but I've only heard good things."

Earl seemed to accept that answer. The older man smiled with a sad look in his eyes. "About five years ago, Martha and I lost our youngest son, Rhett. There was a horrible accident. At least that's what everyone said it was, but we all knew better." Earl looked like he was about to cry. "Rhett was out of the closet for a year or two. Martha and I never really cared. He was the same boy we raised and he had always kept his nose clean."

Martha came over and put her hand on Earl's shoulder. "We got the call from the sheriff late that night. They said that Rhett had run into a tree." She was crying now. "When we got there, the car was fine. We…we could see the…bullet casings on the ground."

Tarble now understood what had happened. "I'm sorry."

Martha was starting to sob against Earl's shoulder. "They never went after the killer. They just said that Rhett died in a crash."

Tarble and Raditz looked at each other. Tarble knew that hatred better than anyone. Raditz had never really faced it, but Raditz knew what existed out there. They had talked about it before.

Hyo climbed over to Martha. "Why sad?"

Martha leaned down and picked Hyo up and hugged the child against her. "That's…that's why when we…we saw you, Earl and I…we just couldn't help but see him."

Tarble and Raditz nodded. "Thank you." Tarble said. He looked down. "I…I've always wanted to be accepted, but…" Raditz rubbed his shoulder.

"We're honored that you've let us into your family." Raditz said.

Martha gave him a smile and moved away from Earl. She still had Hyo in her arms. "I'll be happy with this grandbaby." She said hugging Hyo again. "And with the next one you give me."

"Gan ma?" Hyo cocked her head to the side and everyone seemed to laugh as a family finally was able to let go of the past.

* * *

A month passed since that day and Raditz was lying down on the couch. He had horrible heartburn and wasn't keeping anything down. The baby was kicking him like crazy and he swore that Hyo had never kicked him this much. His stomach felt like it was about to fall off.

"Tarble…" He called for his mate and Tarble came running.

"What do you need, Babe?" Tarble asked, passing him a glass of water.

"Can you rub my belly? Maybe that will get the baby to stop kicking." Raditz was glad that he Martha and Earl had Hyo for the weekend. He didn't know how Tarble could look after him and Hyo at the same time.

Tarble's hand came down and started to rub against his belly, but his mate stopped when the baby kicked. "I got kicked." Tarble smiled. Raditz could see a look of pure joy on his mate's face. Tarble really didn't get to feel that much with Hyo.

Raditz was about to make a remark as he felt a tail move against his stomach. Raditz didn't even think as instinct told him to move his tail to the top of his belly.

Tarble looked at him as Raditz closed his eyes and allowed his mate to have his moment. Tarble didn't understand what Raditz was doing, but it had to have some level of importance for Raditz to do it.

Raditz felt around as the bond formed and he finally knew what to expect. "He's a boy." Raditz said happily.

Tarble froze and stared at his mate in awe. "Really?" Tarble felt Raditz's belly again. "A boy…We're going to have a son?"

Raditz felt himself burst into tears as he began to nod.

Tarble jumped forward and kissed his mate. He was excited now. Now that they knew what was coming, they could at least make some plans. "We should call Martha and Earl and let them know about their new grandson."

Raditz didn't let Tarble go though. Instead, he pulled his mate up and the two began to cuddle on the sofa. "I wonder what he'll be like."

Tarble nuzzled into Raditz's neck. "I don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see."

Raditz smiled. "I bet he's going to be a lot like you."

Tarble stared at him. "Why would you say that?

Raditz laughed. "Well, considering the circumstances."

"Point taken." Tarble stated.

Raditz chuckled then sighed. "I just want to know what's going to happen." The baby gave him a swift kick in the bladder. "And now I really need to get up or I'm going to pee everywhere."

Tarble jumped up and watched as Raditz ran off to the bathroom. He smirked at the door. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Raditz said from the other side of the door.

Tarble felt a little panicked. He knew that Raditz could die and it still bothered him. But he wasn't going to take that out on his son. Hyo and this boy would both be loved. They finally had a complete family and Tarble wasn't going to have anything take that away from him.

There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. Just as he thought, Nappa was on time. The saiyan had moved in about two miles down the road and Tarble was grateful. "How's he doing?"

"He's just having the usual." Tarble chuckled.

"Kicked in the bladder?" Nappa laughed.

Tarble nodded. "Yes, but that's not news."

Nappa looked at him with suspicion. "You have news for me then?"

Tarble seemed to swell up with pride. "It's a boy."

Nappa smiled at that. "So you'll be welcoming a new saiyan prince into the world. I never thought I would deliver another one."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "You did get to deliver a princess 5 months ago."

"And I never thought I would do that either. You two are just full of surprises." Nappa said.

Raditz walked back in. "Tarble, I think we should go ahead and…What is he doing here?" Raditz walked away.

"I'm not doing any blood draws today, so you can relax." Nappa said.

"Thank Kami." Raditz said, relaxing into the couch.

Tarble had walked into the kitchen and had returned with some left over ham. "Stuff yourself."

Raditz smirked. "You know, that is the only nice thing about being pregnant. I get lots of really good food."

"Don't forget the baby at the end." Nappa said.

Raditz glared at the bald man. "Don't think I forgot what pushing Hyo out was like."

Nappa sighed. "Then don't let me tell you the bad news."

"It's going to be worse, isn't it?" Raditz growled.

"I'm not saying anything." Nappa said looking away, but then gave up. "It's just because of the lack of time to recharge between pregnancies. The baby's sex has nothing to do with it."

Raditz only growled and looked back his mate. "Remind me to never let you touch me again."

"Like that's going to happen." Tarble said under his breath.

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Tarble smiled to himself. He had finally perfected an apple pie, and was now working on perfecting a cherry one. He knew that Raditz would want one or the other when he got up. Raditz had been craving pie, which was a much better alternative to the crap Raditz had wanted when he was pregnant with Hyo.

Tarble had just finished rolling out the pie crust when the doorbell rang. Tarble cocked his head to the side. Who would be coming out here? Earl and Martha were heading over to Emily's for the day and they weren't expecting any mail.

Tarble sighed and walked out of the kitchen as they rang the doorbell again. He didn't need them waking up Raditz and Hyo.

As he made his way through the living room to the front door, Tarble grumbled to himself. If this was just some door to door salesman, they were going to get a mouthful from him. Did they know how irritable a pregnant man was when he was woken up, let alone a baby saiyan?

Tarble growled as he opened the door. "What?!"

"Tarble?" Tarble looked down in shock. Why was Gure here?

He looked to her side. She wasn't alone. The man had to be her new husband. "Gure…what are you doing out here?" Tarble asked.

Gure only smiled. "Gape and I were just passing through and I thought it would be nice to check on you."

Tarble moved back and let them in. "I've been fine. Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

Gure only nodded and smiled. Her husband didn't look too thrilled about this. Tarble knew why. Gape had to know about his sexuality. Not that it bothered Tarble. He just knew that it would be a problem for Raditz.

Gure sat down. "This is a pretty big place for you." Gure said looking around the house.

Gape rolled his eyes. "It's probably made for his romps."

Tarble glared at the man. "I'm not the only one living here."

Gape turned red and looked away from him. Gure just pepped up a little at that. "So you have a roommate?"

Tarble smirked. "You could say that. So what do you want to drink? I've got lemonade, tea, and water."

Gape and Gure looked confused at the first option, but shrugged. "We'll have some tea."

Tarble turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. He got two glasses out and looked over at the clock. Hyo would be up soon. Sometimes she came out here without Raditz. So Tarble started a bottle while he was up. Hyo was now drinking her milk with chunks of meat in it. He heated it up and the kitchen started smelling like it. At the same time, he moved over and finished up his pie and put it in the oven.

He grabbed the bottle and the two glasses of tea and headed back into the living room.

Gure stared at Tarble as he passed them their drinks, but at the same time looked down at the bottle in his hand. "Tarble? What is that?"

Tarble looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "It's a bottle."

"I know that. I was just wondering why you would have one." Gure said.

"Probably for some sick fetish of his." Gape said, taking a drink of his tea then spitting it out everywhere. "What the hell is this?! It's cold and sweet!"

Gure took a sip and cringed. "How much sugar is in this?"

Tarble rolled his eyes as he heard a door open down the hall. Tarble watched as Raditz came out with Hyo on his shoulder. She must have woken him up. "Do you want me to get you something?"

Raditz sniffed the air. "Pie."

Tarble smirked. "I'm making one, but I'll bring you the other one. Do you want some lemonade with it?"

Raditz nodded and took the bottle from Tarble and passed it to Hyo. The girl squealed and came down to rest in Raditz's arms.

Gure and Gape stared at Raditz as he sat down. Raditz only looked at the strange people in his house. "Who are you?" Raditz asked as Hyo ate.

Gure gave him a smile. "My name is Gure. I'm Tarble's ex-wife. My husband and I were just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and check on Tarble." She said, smiling at Hyo. "How old is she?"

Raditz smiled down at his daughter. "About 8 months." Raditz then shook as he was kicked. "And in about a month, she'll have a little brother."

Gape smirked. "How long have you and your wife been together?"

Raditz cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I…I don't have a wife."

"Then who's the lucky lady?" Gure asked.

Raditz realized what they were asking and laughed. "No one."

"Are you adopting then?" Gure asked, still confused. Where would this guy get a saiyan baby from?

Raditz continued to laugh as Tarble came back in with the pie and a glass of lemonade. "I know that apple isn't your favorite, but the baby seems to like it." Tarble said.

"As long as I have something else for later." Raditz said.

Tarble smirked. "I have cherry in the oven, Babe."

Gure froze at that. "Babe?"

Tarble looked back at Gure. "We'll yeah. Raditz and I are together."

Gape turned pale as Gure looked at him in shock. "Together…as in, in a relationship?"

Raditz nodded. "We're mated."

"Mated?" Gape asked. "What kind of dirty thing is that?"

Tarble growled and Raditz glared. "Mated for a saiyan means we're married." Raditz snarled.

Gape turned red in embarrassment and Gure was just white as a sheet. "Why didn't you say that you got remarried?" Gure asked.

Tarble chuckled. "Because I didn't get remarried. I mated. There's a difference."

"What's the difference?" Gape looked mad.

Tarble glared at the man. "Unlike marriage, there is no backing out of mating. Once you mate, you are mated."

Gure turned to Raditz and watched as Hyo climbed up into Raditz's hair. "Moma who?" The little girl asked.

Raditz chuckled. "Hyo, these are Tech-Techs. Can you say Tech-Tech?"

Hyo wrinkled her nose and turned back to her bottle. "Da…more."

Tarble sighed. "I swear she's a bottomless pit. It's the third class in her."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Are you sure? You royals tend to have that problem as well."

Tarble walked forward and took Hyo's bottle, only for his daughter to follow him into the kitchen for more.

Raditz only shook his head. "Kids. Makes me wonder what this one is going to be like."

Gure looked very confused. "This one?"

Raditz smiled. "I'm pregnant again. I warned Tarble, but he just wouldn't listen. So now were on to baby number two."

Gape only stared at him. "You're a man…"

Raditz shrugged. "So?"

"But men can't get pregnant." Gure said.

Raditz laughed. "Do you want to see my stretchmarks? Third class male saiyans can get pregnant. Of course, I didn't know that when Tarble and I started messing around with each other."

Gure frowned. "So you mated for your child?"

Raditz glared at her. "No. Why the hell would we do that? I mated with him because I love him."

Hyo jumped back into the room with some jerky in her hand. "Foo."

Tarble came back and passed Raditz another pan. Raditz smirked. "You really do spoil me, Babe." Raditz said.

Tarble purred against Raditz. "Well, you are having a baby. I can't just let you go through that without some extra attention."

Raditz sighed. "Your son is kicking me again. I'm just ready for him to come out. This shit is getting really annoying." Tarble looked very worried for some reason, but Gure couldn't figure out why. "I already told you, Tarble, I'm not going anywhere."

Tarble purred against Raditz. "I just remember what Nappa said."

"What Nappa said is hogwash. I'm not going out without a fight, and you know it. Besides, who's going to grab you fish by the riverside? Who's going to tuck Hyo into bed if I'm gone?" Raditz teased.

Tarble smiled sadly. "Who's going to love me?"

Gure was shocked. What had happened to the narcissistic, selfish playboy that she had been married to?

Raditz chuckled, moving his tail around Tarble's waist and pulling Tarble against him. "I would never leave you on purpose."

Tarble purred against Raditz and felt his son kick his hand. "I love you, Raditz."

Gure only stared and Gape gaped. "What?"

Both saiyan's froze. They had forgotten that they had company.

"Ma, Pa…why sad?" Hyo said, crawling towards them.

Tarble leaned down and picked her up. "Don't worry about it, Hyo." She made to climb up his arm and he let her.

Gure only stared at them and jealousy came over her. Tarble had everything she ever wanted. A loving husband, a beautiful child, and another one on the way. She looked over at Gape. Her husband was glaring at the happy family. She couldn't help it. "So, Tarble, when did you decide that Raditz was the one?"

Tarble grinned at Raditz. "About a couple weeks after we found out we were having Hyo. Raditz ran off and left me alone. I thought I wanted my old lifestyle, but I soon discovered that I had found what I really wanted all along."

Raditz moved forward and kissed Tarble. There was a sound of disgust from Gape, but Raditz really didn't give a shit. Tarble was his mate. There was nothing wrong about that. "I fell in love before that." Tarble looked at Raditz in confusion. "I was in love after you kissed me for the first time." Tarble turned red. "At the time I didn't realize it, but as time went on, I knew I was in love with you."

Tarble touched the side of Raditz's face in the most loving way. Gure couldn't believe this. How was this the same man that she had married? "I'll never deserve you." Tarble said.

Raditz smiled. "That doesn't matter to me. As long as you're here, I'm happy."

Gape was looking at Gure, hoping that she would let them leave, but she just stared at them.

"So you like having children, Tarble?" Gure asked.

Tarble looked back at Gure. "Raditz and I love our daughter. Just as we will love our son. Why?"

Gure sighed. "You told me that you never wanted children. That's why you left me."

"At the time, I was a different person." Tarble said. "I'm not that person anymore."

"What changed?" Gure asked.

Tarble smiled. "I fell in love. I never planned to fall in love. It just happened." Tarble then sighed. "Besides, it's not like it would have worked out between us. I'm a gay man, who is warm blooded. You're a straight woman, who is cold blood. My kind give birth; your kind lay eggs. It just couldn't happen."

Gure looked down. Tarble knew that she was crying. "Its…it's just not fair."

Raditz and Tarble looked confused and Gape put his arm around Gure and glared at the saiyans.

"I want a baby, but it's just not happening!" Gure yelled, making Hyo cover her ears.

Raditz growled and made to stand. His maternal instinct was kicking in. But Tarble stopped him. "Raditz, calm down. Remember, you're weak at the moment."

"Shut up, Tarble!" Gure said angrily. "Get off of your high horse! Did you think it would be funny to rub your perfect little family in my face?!"

Gape smirked. "Now, Gure, they can't help it. They are a couple of little faggots. They just want to show off their abomination!"

That was it. Raditz couldn't hold back anymore. He made a Ki blast and sent it right at Gape, melting the man in half. Gape screamed.

"No one calls my baby an abomination!" Raditz snarled as he breathed hard.

Gure screamed. "You bastard! Gape was right! You are animals!" Gure made to kick Raditz in the leg and Tarble snapped. In seconds, Tarble had her on the ground and was mauling her to death.

Hyo watched from the floor and clapped as blood hit the wall. "Agan, agan!"

Raditz fell back onto the couch; his breathing was very shallow when Tarble ran back over to him. "Are you okay?" Tarble asked, worry filling him.

Raditz smiled at Tarble. "Babe…I think it's time."

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Here we go with baby number two. If you are waiting for the other characters to react to them, then look forward to the next few chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Tarble panicked. What was he supposed to do? The two of them had talked about this. Raditz wasn't supposed to go into labor. Tarble looked over at his mate in fear. What was going to happen to him? Tarble had no clue.

Raditz looked down at this mate and wondered what was taking Tarble so long? His mate should have realized what was going on. Didn't he already tell Tarble that he was in labor? Raditz let out a moan as the pain increased. "Tarble…" He groaned the name of his mate in anger, which caused his mate to stir.

Tarble barreled out of his stupor and looked at Raditz in fear. "I need to call Nappa."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Raditz snapped at Tarble before almost buckling to the floor in pain. Tarble was only barely able to hold his mate up and help him into the bedroom.

Hyo looked on in fear. "Wha Ma?" The small girl asked.

Tarble scrambled as he helped Raditz onto the bed. His mate still didn't look very comfortable and Tarble hated the idea of leaving Raditz alone, but he didn't have any choice. "I'll be right back." Tarble said as Raditz began to yell at him from across the hall.

Hyo looked at Tarble in confusion as he grabbed the phone and dialed Nappa's number. "Nappa…it happened…I…I don't know what to do…" Tarble said frantically.

Nappa sighed. "I'll be over there in a couple of minutes. Keep Raditz in bed and keep Hyo preoccupied."

Tarble nodded then remembered that he was on the phone. "I'll try." He said, hanging up then scooping up his daughter in his arms. Hyo still looked very puzzled by the turn of events.

"Da why?" She asked.

He tried to smile, but it was painful. He seriously had no idea what he needed to tell her. There was a very big chance that she wouldn't have a mother in the morning. Tarble sighed again. "Mommy just needs us to be strong right now. Okay?"

Hyo still looked very confused, but listened to him. "Me strog" She said.

Tarble took Hyo with him as he returned to Raditz. His mate was still moaning against the bed and Tarble put their daughter down as Raditz whimpered in pain. Tarble walked over and began to remove some of Raditz's clothing as they were already soaked in blood.

Raditz cried out as Tarble tried to move him, but Tarble continued. He had to do it. If he didn't the child inside and his mate would die and Tarble wasn't going to do anything to risk that.

"Raditz, I can help you." Tarble said.

Raditz glared at him and Tarble flinched. "You were the one that did this to me!" Raditz's fingers knotted into the mattress making it rip to shreds with the springs exposing themselves to the world.

Tarble looked down and tears had already started to come from his eyes as part of Raditz's stomach looked like it was disconnecting from itself. "I…I'm sorry…"

Hyo pulled on his leg as the door to the room slammed open and Nappa rushed in. The medical saiyan pushed him out of the way and began pushing on the stomach in front of him. Tarble wondered what was going on, but didn't dare to ask. Raditz looked like he was in pure agony and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

Suddenly, something came from the newly formed hole in Raditz's stomach, something long and furry. Tarble stared at the tail and felt a pang of anguish. Didn't babies usually come out head first?

Nappa looked surprised and then to Tarble's shock pushed the tail back in. Raditz made a terrifying sound of agony as Tarble looked on in complete horror. Nappa was saying something, but Tarble couldn't hear it as he looked at the act in front of him.

Tarble made to snarl as Nappa's hand pushed into Raditz's body. Raditz was shaking horribly against the bed. His mate looked near the edge of death. Nappa looked over at him. "We have a breached baby! I have to turn him or he's not going to come out!" Nappa yelled at the two of them.

Tarble's anger faded and he ran to his mate's side. Tarble had no idea what to do. He had never been in the room for this part. All he wanted was for this to be over. Raditz looked over at him with tears in his eyes and Tarble almost shattered to pieces. He had done this. This was all Tarble's fault. If only he had kept his hands off of Raditz. Then this wouldn't have happened.

Raditz let out a wretched scream, but he wasn't the only one. A much smaller sounding scream filled the room and Tarble froze in place.

Raditz's breathing was still shallow and weak as Nappa wrapped up the screaming lump with some blankets.

Hyo climbed up onto the bed and looked at both of her parents in fear. She didn't know what was happening.

Tarble watched as Raditz looked at him. Raditz looked like he couldn't keep his eyes open at all. Tarble sighed as he took the hand of his mate. Tears were coming from the two of them. They still didn't know what was going to happen. Tarble didn't want to think right now. If he thought too much, then he would be wasting time and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Tarble kissed Raditz's hand. "I love you." He said through his tears.

Nappa walked over. The babe in his arms had stopped crying and he gave both of them a smile. "It is a boy." Nappa looked over Raditz. "Looks like you've made it through hell."

Raditz wanted to flip off Nappa, but he was too weak. "Just…just give me my son…" Raditz said weakly.

Nappa sighed and bent down with the baby in his arms. "He's a little premature, but I didn't find anything wrong."

Tarble stared in awe at the tiny infant. He was a lot smaller than Hyo was. His eyes weren't even open yet and he was snuggling towards the warmth of his mother. "What about Raditz?" Tarble asked.

Raditz let out a weak purr as the child was placed into his arms. "So this is my Dai?"

Tarble looked over at his mate, but made no effort to argue with him. After what he had witnessed, Tarble would never argue over names with Raditz. "Nappa. You still didn't answer my question."

Nappa gave him a smile. "He just needs plenty of rest for the next couple of weeks. I suggest him staying in bed for over a week."

Raditz looked wary of the idea, but looked at Nappa and nodded. There was no way that he was going to be able to do anything for his mate at the moment.

Raditz looked down at Dai and the child had its tail in its mouth and was sucking away. Raditz purred and Tarble looked at it questioningly. "That's not normal, is it?"

Nappa chuckled. "A lot of babies do it. Vegeta did it for years after he was born."

Tarble wanted to laugh. He couldn't imagine Vegeta doing such a thing. "What else do I need to know?"

Nappa only smiled at him. "You'll be taking care of all three of them. Raditz wouldn't have needed so much if Dai hadn't been breached."

Raditz glared at Nappa. "Wasn't there a better way to get that done?"

Nappa frowned. "And keep you alive? No."

Tarble suddenly felt relieved that Nappa knew this information. "I can call Martha and Earl. Nappa can take Hyo to them."

Nappa rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm just your doctor. I'm not a taxi service."

Tarble smirked at him. "I thought that you were at the beck and call of the royal family. I mean, it would be a shame if I happened to father another child, and then let someone else deliver it."

Raditz shot Tarble a glare, but then noticed that Tarble didn't look too keen on the idea either. Tarble just wanted to bend Nappa to his will.

Nappa grunted and his eyes narrowed. "You really are a saiyan prince."

Tarble grinned. "You would know. You did deliver me."

Raditz wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. Dai had fallen asleep against him, and Raditz couldn't help but smile at that. Tarble looked down at his son and smiled as Hyo climbed over to investigate.

Hyo looked at the small baby in confusion and didn't know what to think. She looked at both of her parents for answers. "Who?"

Raditz tried to bring her closer, but was too weak. Tarble on the other hand moved her closer instead. "Hyo, this is Dai. This is your baby brother." Tarble explained.

"Broher?" She asked. "Wha Broher?" She made to sniff him as she began to climb around the bed.

Tarble and Raditz waited for her to react, but she didn't seem to comprehend what they were saying.

It wasn't until Dai let out a small chitter in his sleep that she looked at him in excitement. Tarble and Raditz couldn't help but laugh. "My Baby broher." She said, cuddling against her mother and the newborn baby.

Nappa rolled his eyes. "I could be home right now, but it looks like you don't need me."

Tarble just sighed, even though he couldn't be mad after witnessing the scene in front of him. "Just go. I will call Martha and Earl to let them know."

Nappa stared at him. "Remember, no funny business for the next three months. You can handle that right?"

Tarble glared at him. "You have so little faith in me."

Nappa smirked. "Considering what just happened, I don't think my words are unjustified."

Tarble's eyes narrowed. "Get your bald ass out of my house!"

Nappa only grinned as he made to walk out. "Yep. You're definitely a saiyan royal." And with that Nappa left them alone. Tarble turned back to his family. Raditz was asleep with Hyo and Dai in his arms. Hyo's tail had wrapped itself around Dai's leg. The three of them were purring. Tarble smiled at the picture in front of them. There would be time for calling people later.

Tarble moved over and removed some of the dirty bed clothes from the bed before putting some fresh blankets over his family. He jumped into bed and snuggled up against his mate. Tarble's own purr joined the sound and soon he was at peace. He didn't have to worry. Everything was going to be okay. Raditz had lived. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Capsule Corp.

Chichi paced as Bulma watched. "I just don't know what to do. Goku just looks so upset about everything."

Bulma crossed her arms and sighed. "I know how you feel. We haven't seen Tarble in ages and it looks like they've stopped using the card I gave them months ago."

"But Goku doesn't know what to do. I feel like it's my fault. Raditz wouldn't have left if I hadn't been so mean to him." Chichi said. "I just got tired of him not doing anything."

Bulma just put her head in her hands. "He was new this planet. It was still very confusing to him." Bulma looked up. "I just want to know why Tarble still hasn't called. The last time I saw him, it looked like he was on good terms with us, but now I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense." Chichi said as Videl walked in. "I just wish we could do something, but I don't even know where they live."

Videl perked up at that. "Why don't you just go over and check?"

"Videl, honey, they live so far away from here. It's not all that easy to just pop over there." Bulma said.

"But we could easily fly. I bet they would like to come to the party we are having for New Year's." Videl said.

Chichi was about to say that was impossible, but Bulma spoke before her. "We could use food to get them to come out, then we can figure out what's bothering them."

Videl smiled. "So when do we go?"

Both women stared at her. "Go?"

Videl giggled. "We can fly. Let's fly over there next week. That will give us a week before the party. Besides if they agree, then it will make Goku and Vegeta happy, won't it?"

Bulma gave the girl a smile and Chichi nodded. "I can call 18. I bet she would like to come." Bulma said.

"So it's settled. We're going to go bring those two back for the party." Chichi said.

* * *

Martha looked over at Earl as the sun began to rise. Emily was busy making breakfast as the phone rang.

Earl walked over and picked up the phone. "Tarble? I didn't expect you to call us over here." Earl's eyes became big as he took in the news. "He's here? I thought we had another month." Earl said with excitement.

Martha jumped up from her chair. "Do I have another grandbaby?!" She ran over and stole the phone from Earl.

Earl only smiled as Martha's eyes lit up. It really had been a good idea to let those boys into his family. Now it was bigger than ever.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Bulma sighed. They had been in the plane for almost a day. Why did Raditz and Tarble have to live so far away? It was like they didn't want anyone to visit.

She looked behind her to find Videl and Chichi making coffee. 18 was sitting cleaning up their mess from the night before. They had left late at night and had slept most of the night while the plane was on autopilot.

They were getting close now and Bulma was trying to figure out what she was going to say to Tarble. She couldn't force him to come to the party, but she could try. Vegeta would be at ease if he could see his brother.

Bulma didn't notice Chichi coming up next to her. Chichi passed her a coffee. "I hope that this works. I just want Goku to come out of the funk he is in." Chichi said.

"I just want to know why they thought it was necessary for them to move out here. The nearest town is about thirty miles from their house." Bulma stated.

Chichi shrugged. "That's not far if you are flying."

Bulma sighed. "It's still a pain. I don't know why it was so hard to live in Japan."

Chichi only looked out the front windshield. "Look at that cute little farm down there. I've been trying to get Goku to do something like that, but he's so focused on fighting."

Bulma was about to laugh at that as the plane beeped. "That can't be right."

"What?" Videl said coming forward and looking down at the GPS.

"According to this thing, it says that we're here…but that can't be right." Bulma said.

"Does that look like the house that you gave them?" 18 asked.

Bulma looked over the house then nodded. "It looks like the house. I guess I can go down there and ask. If those two sold the capsule house I gave them, I'll kill them!"

Bulma made to land the plane and the four women got off. There were animals running around the lot. Chickens were eating in the grass and it looked like a small garden was out back. There was a giant barn off in the corner. It looked nothing like the plot of land that Tarble and Raditz had moved into, but the house was the same.

As they got closer to the door, Bulma noticed that the number next to the door was the same. This was the same place.

Chichi rushed up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Tarble chuckled to himself as he put a roast in the crockpot. He had just finished laundry and now he just had a couple of hours until lunch, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have dinner cooking.

Raditz was lying down. It had been a week since Dai was born. The boy's eyes had opened up a couple of days after he was born. Looking over the small baby, Dai looked like Tarble. There was no doubt that the boy would be as short and as weak as he was.

But that didn't matter. They had all grown attached the moment he was placed in Raditz's arms. It was like Hyo all over again.

Speaking of Hyo, she had become daddy's little helper. She would usually follow him around the house and help him with small tasks. Today, she was napping with Raditz and Dai.

Raditz was still recovering and had been in bed for a week straight. He was now getting out of bed again, but he was still very weak. Tarble was just happy that Raditz was alive. The chances had been against them.

Tarble heard knocking at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. After his last set of visitors, he was a little wary of letting anyone inside. But maybe someone had sent a package. The mail hadn't come yet, but it was always airdropped anymore.

Tarble walked through to the living room and opened the door. He stood there in shock as Chichi looked down at him. She smiled down at him then turned back. "Bulma, this is the place!"

Tarble growled. "Keep your voice down."

Chichi looked very confused at Tarble's words, but said nothing as Bulma, Videl, and 18 walked up to the door. Bulma smiled. "I thought that you guys had to have moved out."

Tarble only glared. "I wasn't expecting you." He moved off to the side, letting them into the house. "Come into the kitchen. It will be quieter in there."

"Why do we have to be quiet?" 18 pondered.

Tarble sighed. "Just do it." He snapped and they followed him. Tarble motioned to the table and the women all took a seat. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm out of tea, but I have plenty of lemonade."

"I'll take one." Bulma said. She wanted something after the coffee from earlier. She wasn't the only one. Everyone wanted some.

Tarble got them all something to drink, but then began to preheat the oven. "I've got to work on lunch, I hope you don't mind."

"It's not a problem." Videl said.

"We can talk while you cook." 18 said, before taking a drink.

Tarble took some chicken out of the fridge. He had had Earl come over and kill a few for him. Now they were cut up into pieces as Tarble seasoned them. "So what brings you over?" Tarble couldn't help but ask. Didn't they want nothing to do with the two of them?

Chichi sighed. "We were just wondering if the two of you could come over for the New Year's party that Bulma is throwing?"

Tarble felt very confused. "Why would you want us there?"

All of the women looked puzzled by his response. "Because you're family." Bulma said.

Chichi looked offended. "Do you think that you're too good for us?!" Her voice had grown quite loud and right on cue, Tarble heard the crying from the other room and cursed.

"I told you to be quiet!" Tarble snapped.

The women had all frozen at the sound of crying babies.

Tarble moved quickly to the fridge and began making two bottles. It wouldn't be long before Raditz came this way.

"Tarble what is going on?" Bulma asked, as Raditz walked in with Dai on one arm. Hyo was walking at his side, looking up at her brother.

"What's with the racket?" Raditz said, giving his mate a cranky look.

"That wasn't the plan." Tarble stated as he reached up and took Dai from him. "Go sit down. You're already wobbling."

Raditz would have argued on any other day, but he knew better than to do that today. Raditz was far too weak put up a fight. "You know if I wasn't this weak, I wouldn't be listening to this."

18 looked between the two men and she began to wonder. Watching them interact made her think of her favorite yaoi manga. But that was silly. There was no chance that Raditz and Tarble were a gay couple. If they were then her fantasy of knowing a cute gay couple would be complete. No, the mother of those children had to be around somewhere.

Chichi couldn't help but smile. She had either a niece or a nephew from the look of it. She couldn't believe it.

Bulma on the other hand watched as Tarble fed the boy. The girl on the other hand had taken her bottle from Tarble and was running back to Raditz to sit on his lap.

Raditz gave his daughter a weak smile as she climbed up. Her tail wrapped around his wrist. "Has Earl come by to feed the animals?" Raditz asked.

Tarble nodded. "He came by a couple of hours ago. Martha brought over some honey, so I was going to make some biscuits with dinner."

Hyo clapped her hands. "Biskit?"

Raditz couldn't help but laugh. "It's like bread, but it's not the same."

Hyo tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Tarble came up next to Raditz as Dai finished feeding and handed him off. "I've almost got your food done." Tarble said. "I kind of expected you to get up because we had company."

Raditz nodded then yawned. "I'll probably just eat and go back to bed."

Tarble sighed. "Try and stay up a little longer. Nappa said that you need to start moving around again."

Chichi, Bulma, and Videl were wondering what was going on. 18 on the other hand was just mentally screaming for the two men to kiss.

Hyo jumped down from Raditz's lap and looked at the visitors. "Da…who they?"

Tarble laughed. "Most of them are family, Hyo."

"So Hyo is her name?" Chichi said looking between the two of them, then at the baby. "What's his name?"

"Dai." Raditz said, how did he not notice that they had company?

Videl smiled down at Hyo. "So where is mommy?"

Hyo pointed at Raditz. "Mama."

Videl looked very confused. "Are you sure? I asked where mommy was."

Hyo looked angry. "Mama." She continued to point at Raditz.

Tarble then realized the truth. Nappa must have not said anything to them about anything. But before he could say anything Raditz growled. "Do you want to see my stretchmarks?!"

Bulma looked shocked. "That should be impossible! You're a man!"

Tarble chuckled. "That's what we thought. But it turns out that third class males can get pregnant."

Bulma and Chichi were in complete shock. Videl only smiled. "Did you say we?"

Tarble looked at Raditz. It was now or never. Raditz nodded as Tarble moved his tail around Raditz's. "Raditz and I are mates."

Raditz could read the confused look on their faces. "It basically means we're married."

18 mentally cheered. This couldn't be real. She had to be dreaming on the ship, so she remained deadpan to the rest of the room.

Bulma couldn't help but ask. "Why didn't you two ever say anything?"

"I thought that Nappa had spilled everything, but apparently he didn't." Tarble stated.

"Nappa knew!" Chichi said, looking angry. "That bastard knew that I had a niece and a nephew and said nothing!"

"So you don't care that Tarble and I were together?" Raditz asked.

"Why would we care about that?" Bulma asked.

Tarble still looked down. "Because being gay is frowned upon."

Chichi only shook her head. "But you're still family."

Both Raditz and Tarble looked at each other for a second as the oven dinged. Tarble went to grab Raditz his food, while Raditz passed Dai over to Chichi.

Chichi smiled down at him. "How old is he?"

Raditz smiled back. "A little over a week."

Bulma looked impressed. "So how was the labor?"

"Don't even get me started on that." Raditz said as Tarble stiffened.

Videl giggled. "It can't be that bad."

Raditz sighed. "It was." Raditz pointed at Tarble. "Because that bastard couldn't keep his hands off of me, I had back to back pregnancies, which is a big no-no for saiyans."

"Why?" Bulma couldn't help but ask.

Tarble brought Raditz's plate. "Because it can kill the mother." Tarble said bluntly.

Bulma could see the guilt on Tarble's face. Her brother-in-law blamed himself for what had happened.

Raditz leaned down and kissed Tarble on the forehead, making Tarble look up at him. "Stop blaming yourself. I survived, didn't I?"

18 wanted to jump out of her chair and do a happy dance. It would have been better if that had been a lip lock, but she would take it. The fact that they were one happy family was enough to put a smile on her face. "So are you two coming to the party or not?"

Tarble didn't look away from Raditz. "Yes…we'll be going."

Hyo, who had been moving around the table, was now in Videl's lap. "So how old is Hyo?"

Tarble looked over at Videl. "She's about 8 months old."

Bulma spit out her lemonade. "But you two haven't been living out here that long! Pregnancy lasts 9 months!"

"In humans." Tarble said. "In saiyans, it's closer to 6."

Chichi had a thoughtful look on her face. "It was about 7 or 8 months when I had Gohan and Goten, so that has to be right."

Bulma thought it over. "I just thought that Trunks was a premie."

Raditz started eating. "Dai was. He was almost a month early. His eyes weren't even open when he was born."

Chichi seemed to giggle as Dai began to suck on his tail again. "That is so cute!"

Bulma made to grab a camera and took a picture. "He's so precious."

"Wha tat mean?" Hyo asked.

Chichi giggled as Hyo made to climb on the table. "It's just another word for cute. Can you say cute?"

"Hoot?" Hyo asked.

Raditz and Tarble sighed. "She'll get it down eventually. It just takes practice." Tarble said.

"Like boom?" Hyo said with a smile.

"NO BOOM!" Tarble and Raditz said quickly.

"Ohhh." Hyo said in disappointment.

Bulma didn't want to figure out what they meant by boom and changed the subject. "So what time should we expect you next Sunday?"

Tarble and Raditz looked at her. "What time is the party?" Raditz asked.

"It starts around 3 and goes till midnight." Bulma answered. "The kids can all sleep in a spare bedroom."

Tarble shrugged. "I guess we will be there around 3 or 4 then. It just takes a while to get all of our chores done. We do live on a farm after all."

"Speaking of farms? How did you do it?" Chichi asked.

Raditz chuckled before going over everything. Tarble could only smirk as he watched his mate. Raditz had never seemed so happy.

Nothing bad could come from this party. At least that's what Tarble told himself.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't that much left, but there will be a continuation. It's just not focused on the same couple.


	25. Chapter 25

Tarble looked up at Raditz with worry in his eyes. Not because he was worried about what Vegeta thought, but because Raditz was still recovering from Dai's birth.

Raditz only smiled at Tarble. "I'm fine."

Tarble looked over his mate again. "Are you sure about that?"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. Come on, let's get this ball rolling."

Tarble sighed as he watched Raditz pick up the diaper bag. Tarble had already stocked it for the trip. The sun was still down. Raditz pulled the bag up to his shoulder and picked up Hyo.

Tarble looked down in his own arms, Dai was lying there with his tail in his mouth again. "They will probably sleep on the way over."

Raditz nodded as they walked out the door. He noticed Tarble's wary look. "We'll stop if I start feeling dizzy, okay."

Tarble smiled at that. "Just be honest with me."

Raditz leaned down and kissed Tarble on the forehead. "You worry too much."

Tarble blushed. "Someone has too."

"Come on, where going to be late." Raditz said.

* * *

Bulma sighed as she looked over everything. She hoped that everything went well. She had no idea how Vegeta would react. Goku probably wouldn't see anything wrong with it, but Vegeta didn't seem like the open minded type. It would take a lot to have him warm up to the idea. Of course, there was the fact that Hyo and Dai were pure blooded saiyans, so that might be enough to get Vegeta on board with Tarble and Raditz.

The house was starting to fill up. She could hear Chichi and Videl in the other room. Goku and Gohan had to have found Vegeta. Goten must have gone up to play with Trunks.

Chichi walked into the kitchen and gave her a smile. "I hope they show up."

Bulma nodded. "They do have a long fly here, which might be hard with a new baby."

Videl came in giggling with 18. "Do you think they suspect anything?" Videl asked.

Chichi shook her head. "Goku's only interested in food and sparring, so has no clue."

"Vegeta's been talking about sparring all week." Bulma said. "I just hope that Vegeta doesn't get angry with Tarble over this."

18 sighed. "I don't see why he would be angry." The android internally squealed at the thought of the two men.

Videl frowned. "It's hard to tell. Some people just aren't okay with gay people."

18 wanted to shake her head. Who could be so closed-minded?

* * *

Raditz breathed heavily when they landed. He had made it the entire trip without issue, but now he was paying the price.

Tarble stopped him and grabbed some jerky out of the bag. "Eat. I can see that you didn't listen to me."

Raditz ate without arguing. He knew better. "I just wanted to get here on time."

Tarble tapped his foot on the ground. "You know that's no excuse." Smelling the jerky, Hyo moved around to hold onto the back of Raditz's head. Tarble passed her a piece of jerky and it was gone in seconds. "At least someone listens to me."

Raditz chuckled. "Give it a couple of years."

Dai made a chirping sound and Tarble got him a bottle out of the bag. It had been a while since the boy had eaten. "We really should have stopped."

"There's not much we can do about it. We're already here." Raditz said, getting slightly annoyed with his mate.

Tarble's eyes narrowed. "Then we should go in, I guess."

Raditz nodded and put that bag back over his shoulder. He was still a little weak, but he knew that there was plenty of food in there. He could smell it. It wasn't the same as Tarble or Martha's cooking, but it would have to do.

They walked up to the door, knocked, and the door opened. Raditz looked down at the blonde in confusion. He had never seen this woman before.

Tarble only laughed. "I haven't seen you in a while, Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma's mother only giggled. "You haven't been over here, Tarble. I didn't think you would show up." She moved to the side and let them into the house. "So when did you have a baby?"

Tarble smirked and Raditz rolled his eyes. "Tarble didn't have them. I did."

"Really?" The blonde said, looking as clueless as ever. "Everyone is in the greenhouse, Tarble."

Tarble only waved her off, before laughing to himself. Raditz looked pissed. "That's what you get for lying to me, Babe." Tarble said.

Raditz glared at him, but began to feel anxious. "What if they don't accept us?"

Tarble's face became serious. "They're opinion doesn't matter to me." Raditz blushed at how serious Tarble was. "You're my mate. Who cares if they like it or not?"

Raditz couldn't help but swoon. Then he shook his head, the last thing Raditz needed to be was turned on by Tarble. It would lead to nothing but trouble.

Tarble knew where they were going and began to lead Raditz out towards the greenhouse. Tarble sighed as they stood in front of the glass door. It was cold outside, which was the only reason they were going into the greenhouse in the first place. Bulma must have wanted it to look lively as they brought in the New Year.

Tarble took one last look at Raditz before opening the door. Tarble's eyes looked over the room. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were talking as Goten and Trunks ran around the greenhouse. Next to the table of drinks, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were drinking. Tien's wife Launch was with them. She didn't seem to fit in with the other women.

Everyone turned to stare at them, and Tarble could feel his brother's gaze as Vegeta made his way over to them. "I didn't think you were ever coming back. I was going to have Bulma…" Vegeta looked down at Dai, who was sucking on his tail again. "A baby?" Vegeta looked up at Tarble. "When did you have a baby?"

Raditz grunted next to Tarble in annoyance. "He didn't have a baby."

Vegeta glared up at Raditz, but Raditz didn't budge. "Know your place, Third Class."

This time Tarble growled. "I would keep your comments to yourself."

Vegeta stared at his brother with a puzzled look on his face, but decided that Tarble must have seen Raditz as a friend. "Anyway, where is your mate? Did you not bring her with you?"

Tarble sighed. "I did bring my mate with me."

Vegeta was about to ask as a tail came around Raditz's neck and something climbed up on top of Raditz's head. Goku walked over and was about to say something as well, when the little girl pounced. "Goat yow!"

Goku almost took a step backwards from the force of her jump. "Wow! She looks like a strong one, Raditz. Where's her mom?"

Raditz sighed, but Hyo answered for him. "Mama." The girl said, pointing at Raditz.

Goku looked between the two in confusion and he wasn't the only one. Everyone was doing the same thing, even Vegeta.

Tarble began to chuckle. "That's right. Raditz is mommy."

Raditz turned red from all of the attention. "How is that possible?" Yamcha asked, looking between the two of them.

Tarble could see that the human had figured it all out. Yamcha didn't look like he was asking questions about biology. "Some missionary and lots of doggy, why?"

Yamcha laughed at that. "So you haven't done that many positions."

Tarble smirked back as Raditz looked very confused. "My height means that I have to be creative."

"Hello, no one as answered the real question yet. How can Raditz be a mommy?" Vegeta said as Raditz put Hyo down.

"Because Third Class males can get pregnant." Nappa said, sitting down at the table. When had he come in?

Vegeta looked like something had smacked him across the face. "That's impossible."

Nappa sighed. "Are you seriously going to argue with me about this?"

Goku looked at his brother. "Did it hurt?"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "No, Kakarot, it was a cake walk."

"Really? I like cakes. Maybe I should get pregnant." Goku said.

Raditz growled. "I was being sarcastic." Raditz was going to dig into Goku some more, but Hyo was walking up to him with something in her hand. "What do you have?"

Hyo giggled. "Mama looky!" A large worm wriggled in her hand.

Vegeta and Tarble backed away in disgust. "Hyo put that down." Tarble said.

"Otay." Hyo said, before eating it.

Raditz ran over and picked up his daughter. "Spit that out right now!"

"Mommy, yummy!" Hyo said, making Raditz turn pale.

"Raditz, it's okay. It's only some extra protein." Nappa stated.

"Extra protein my ass! That thing had been in the mud!" Raditz cried.

Tarble sighed. "You're such a woman at times, you know that?"

Vegeta looked between the two of them in shock. "Tarble…are you and Raditz…"

Tarble only smirked at Vegeta. "Go on, brother. Please continue."

Vegeta turned red. "Raditz is your mate isn't he?"

Tarble grinned. "See it wasn't so hard."

"What?" Goku said looking at Raditz. "You're mated to Vegeta's brother?"

Raditz turned red, then nodded.

Goku only shrugged as the women began to fill the room. "Tarble, I didn't expect you two to show up so soon." Bulma said.

Chichi came up behind Raditz. "You need to sit down. The food is almost ready."

Tarble was about to sigh in relief, but his ears caught a faint whisper. "Oh great, we have to eat with a couple of faggots." Tarble looked over at Roshi, Krillin, Tien, and Launch. All they did was glare back at him. Tarble was used to this. He could deal with it. But if they did anything to Raditz or his children, they wouldn't live to see another day.

Roshi and Tien were able to sit at the opposite side of the table, but 18 had forced Krillin to eat near the couple. Yamcha had sat next to Tarble and Tarble found the baseball player to be better company than the other z warriors.

"So which one of you is the boytoy?" Launch asked.

Tarble growled. "Why does that matter?"

"Come on, Launch, it's obvious. Raditz was the one that "Gave Birth."" Tien said.

Yamcha stared at Tien in shock. "That's uncalled for, Tien."

Tien glared back at Yamcha. "Stay out of this." Yamcha looked hurt, but backed off.

Vegeta looked down at Dai again. "So you have a boy and a girl then?"

Tarble nodded, deciding it was best to ignore the others. "Dai's only a couple of weeks old."

Vegeta stared at Dai. "You need to break him of that habit of his. A prince doesn't suck on his tail."

"You did that, Vegeta." Nappa said, not taking his head out of a magazine he was reading.

Vegeta turned to look back at Nappa. "I did not!"

"You did that until you were five and before you say you didn't, I have pictures." Nappa chuckled. "You're father even had them put a spicy sauce on it, but you didn't stop until you had someone laugh at you for it."

"Just when I thought I had gotten used to all of this saiyan business, they have to bother me when I'm eating." Krillin stated.

Tarble froze as that word entered his brain. Bother…the midget had called them a bother. Tarble's eyes flashed over to Raditz. His mate gave him a look. Anyone else couldn't read that look, but Tarble could. Pain. The midget had used the only word in that could truly hurt Raditz.

"Vegeta, what is that?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know?"

"That's quite a power level." Gohan said, looking around.

Tarble's eyes fell on the dirty human and rage filled him. Red filled his vision as he pounced across the table and pinned the human to the ground.

Krillin tried to push Tarble off, but the saiyan's teeth snapped at him as Tarble set to maul the human to death. The human would face his wrath. No one insulted his mate and got away with it. No one!

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Looks like Krillin's gotten himself in trouble. I wonder what 18 is going to think about that. For some reason, I seem to make Krillin a homophobe. One of these days I won't, but today isn't that day.


	26. Chapter 26

Tarble's teeth snapped as he made to claw at the human in front of him. The midget would pay for disrespecting his mate.

"Let's get this out of the way." Nappa said, lifting the table out of the way, but Tarble didn't care about that. He was out for blood and he was going to get it.

Goku growled and pulled Tarble off of Krillin. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Tarble only snarled at Goku. "YOU DARE TO STOP ME!" Tarble snapped his teeth and made to maul the saiyan that was in his way.

Goku blocked the smaller saiyan's attack and growled over at Raditz. "Raditz control you boytoy!"

Raditz stared at Kakarot. "What did you just…?"

"You're a couple of faggots right, try and control him, then." Goku said, angrily at Raditz.

Raditz glared back at Kakarot. "I can't do that. Your friend set him off." Raditz looked away from Kakarot. He didn't even want to look at his brother.

Goku made to toss Tarble at Raditz, but Nappa stopped that from happening and instead tossed Tarble over to Vegeta. "Take him to the gravity room. He needs to get that out of his system." Vegeta didn't argue, he only nodded and dragged his brother off.

Kakarot made to walk towards him, but Raditz only leaned down and picked one of his children off the ground.

"Look Raditz…" Goku started.

"Don't bother." Raditz said angrily.

Goku stared at his brother in shock and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Kakarot. Besides, you wouldn't want a couple of faggots around, would you?" Hyo made to climb behind his head, as he took Dai from Bulma.

Goku was taken aback. "I don't understand. Where are you going? We haven't finished eating."

"I'm taking my children home." Raditz turned to Bulma. "Can you send Tarble when he's come to?" She nodded at him.

"I'll help you out. You're still weak." Nappa said.

Goku stared at his brother. "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Kakarot. If you want try out being brother, then learn to act like one first." Raditz growled.

Goku looked like he had been stung, but then looked angry. "You think I'm the bad brother! What about you?! You were the one that disappeared for over a year, and then randomly showed up with a mate and two kids!"

"And how does that make me a bad brother?!" Raditz snapped.

"You kept all of us in the dark about it! You could have said something, but you and that mate of yours just kept everyone in the dark!" Goku said, getting in his face.

Raditz growled. "And you're really off the hook! The guy that can just teleport anywhere is going to say I'm the bad brother. You haven't even tried to talk to me since I move out!"

"Who moves out to the middle of nowhere like that?! Traveling out there is just a bother and you know it!" Goku snapped.

Raditz froze after that word was uttered and backed away from Kakarot slowly. He said nothing more when he turned his back on Kakarot and flew off.

Goku only stared at Raditz, but made no move to follow him. "If he wants to be an asshole then fine, he can just run off with Tarble and stay away from the rest of us." Goku said to himself.

SMACK! Goku looked over to find Chichi standing next to him in tears. "SON GOKU!"

"What, Chichi?! What did I do?" Goku said, feeling nothing but confusion.

"Go and apologize right now!" Chichi shrieked at him.

"Goku doesn't need to apologize for anything. Those fags were a problem and now they're gone." Roshi said, helping Krillin up. "Oh, 18, you should probably nurse Krillin back to health, don't you agree?"

18 stood there with her arms crossed as she glared down at her husband and the turtle hermit. "What did you call them, Krillin?"

Goku only stared on at this. What was 18 talking about?

"I called them faggots. That's what they are." Krillin said.

18 looked like she was going to murder her husband. "So should I start calling you a midget then?"

Krillin looked up at his wife in fear. "You wouldn't…"

"It doesn't feel nice does it? Especially when you are being insulted by the people you thought you could trust." 18 looked over at Goku. "It really is no wonder why those two wanted to stay away from you idiots." With that she stormed off.

"Insult?" Goku said in shock. "How was I insulting Raditz and Tarble?"

Gohan stared at his father. "Dad, faggot is an insult to gay people."

"But why?" Goku looked over at Krillin. "I thought it was just a word for gay people, I didn't know that I was insulting him."

Chichi just growled. "So you just used a word that you didn't even know that meaning of?"

Goku blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Yes…I thought that because all of the guys were using it, that it had to be okay. Besides, Tarble and Raditz didn't say anything about it then." Goku then thought over their words again. "What is a boy toy?"

Yamcha sighed. "You basically referred to Tarble as Raditz's sex thing."

Goku turned even redder then made to stand up. "I really need to go and talk to him then."

But he was stopped by Gohan. "Let him cool off a bit. Nappa is still taking him home. Maybe you can take Tarble back and then you can talk this over."

Goku sighed as he looked down at the ground. He blew it. He wanted to get to know Raditz, he really did, but now he wasn't sure if they could ever really get along.

Krillin dusted himself off and Goku looked over at his best friend with a glare. "Why did you say those things to Raditz?" Goku practically snarled.

"I would like to know the same thing." Vegeta said returning to the party. "Tarble's locked in the gravity room." He said, still glaring at the bald midget. "So, my brother is a faggot, is he?"

"But…but you heard them… they are… it's… it's unnatural." Krillin stuttered.

Vegeta growled. "How can it be unnatural if they have two children?!"

"Nappa did say that it was normal for saiyans." Gohan said.

"But it's just wrong." Tien said, backing up Krillin. "I mean seriously, who would want to fuck another man's ass? That's just sick."

Yamcha closed his eyes. "Why are you so focused on the sex part of their relationship?"

Tien glared at Yamcha. "Because it's sick."

"And it doesn't matter. They love each other. Isn't that enough?" Yamcha said, not looking at Tien.

Tien only rolled his eyes. "Like two men can really fall in love." With that Tien stormed off, dragging Krillin behind him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Raditz and Nappa landed. Raditz felt dizzy, but was still far too angry to think straight.

"You need to go sit down." Nappa said.

Raditz growled. "I'm fine." He made to go and lay Dai down for bed, but Nappa stopped him.

"I know that it hurts, but Kakarot doesn't know any better." Nappa said.

Raditz just glared at Nappa. "Like that really matters. He was only saying what he's been thinking, there's no crime in that." Raditz pushed by Nappa and walked into his room. He really didn't want to talk to Nappa. All he wanted was for Tarble to come home. Everything would be fine then.

"Raditz, go and sit down. Tarble will kill me if you don't take it easy." Nappa stated.

"But this is my responsibility. They are my kids. I will take care of them." Raditz said, taking Hyo down from his shoulders and placing her in her bed. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Raditz couldn't help but smile weakly down at his children. Both of them had passed out. They had had one hell of a day. He wasn't going to force them to go on a long trip like that for a while. Not that they really had a reason to go on a long trip. Vegeta and Bulma looked like they were fine with it, but after his chat with Kakarot, Raditz felt like he could go the rest of his life without seeing his brother again.

Raditz's eyes made to close as he felt sleep start to come on him and soon he was being dragged, but that didn't matter. He was at home with his children. He had placed them in bed. Everything would be fine.

Nappa sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Raditz?" Nappa turned over to the phone. He better call that human family that Raditz and Tarble had become a part of. One of them could come over and look after things.

* * *

The door to the gravity room opened and Tarble stepped out. He was still angry, but the rage that once controlled him had quieted enough for him to be around other people.

Tarble looked up at the sky. How long had he been in there?

"I didn't think that I would be getting that back." Vegeta said, making Tarble jump.

"Vegeta…" Tarble then felt guilty. He had ruined Bulma's party. "I…I'm…"

Vegeta smirked. "So you do have some saiyan in you after all."

Tarble's head cocked to the side. "What?"

Vegeta's grin stayed in place. "You've always been a weakling. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did that midget." Tarble grunted, as he looked around for his target again.

Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah, I've never been a fan of Kakarot's friends. You did give me a reason to scare him shitless."

Tarble smirked at that. "And I missed it." Tarble looked around. "Where did Raditz go?"

Vegeta frowned. "He took your children and went home."

Tarble nodded. "I figured as much. Did someone at least help him get home?"

Vegeta grinned. "Nappa helped him from what I understand."

Tarble sighed. "I just wish that he didn't have to go through all of that. I'm used to it, Raditz on the other hand."

Vegeta frowned. "Used to it."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Vegeta, I've always been gay."

"But Gure…" Vegeta stuttered.

"Vegeta, think about it. How could I fuck that?" Tarble wanted to laugh as he watched Vegeta's face ponder that question.

Vegeta then shook his head. "Can I tell you that it's a relief?"

"What do you mean?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta chuckled. "I've always worried about our blood fading away, and when you were with her I worried about the idea of a half saiyan, half Tech-Tech child. Humans are very compatible with us, while Tech-Techs really aren't."

"That's what I tried to tell her." Tarble said laughing.

"To think, you're the one that fathered two full blood saiyans." Vegeta snorted. "You did father them, didn't you?"

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Vegeta, if Raditz is considered mommy to our children, then what do you think?"

Vegeta began to laugh again. "Earlier today, I would have questioned that. But now that I've seen your true power, I can see why."

Tarble was about to nod as Kakarot walked in. From the look on his face, Tarble could tell that Kakarot was taking a walk of shame. Tarble's eyes narrowed. It was Kakarot's best friend that said the offensive word.

"So you're out of your funk?" Goku asked.

Tarble nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Okay… I guess I'll take you back home. I need to talk to Raditz." Goku said, still looking sheepish.

Tarble glared at him. "Did you say something to Raditz?"

"I…" Goku put his hands up defensively. "I wasn't thinking. I said the wrong thing and I want to apologize."

Tarble sighed and looked away from Kakarot. "I do have one question. Did you use the word bother at all?"

Goku thought it over then nodded. "Yes, why?"

Tarble looked back at Kakarot. "You can drop me off, but you're not talking to him."

Goku froze before starting to nod. "I… I understand."

Vegeta stared at his brother. "Why can't you say the word bother?"

Tarble sighed. "Because Raditz has problems with that word and I will leave it at that. It's business between me and my mate."

Goku only stared off into the distance. Tarble could tell that Kakarot felt bad, but he wasn't going to take chances. Raditz was more important than Kakarot's feelings.

Goku walked forward. "Are you ready to go back?" His voice sounded dead, but Tarble found that he didn't care.

"Yes." Tarble turned back to Vegeta. "I may call you later. I need a way of getting Hyo's extra energy out, and some time in the gravity room may be what she needs."

Vegeta nodded. "Just call Bulma."

"Come on, Kakarot." Tarble ordered and Vegeta smirked.

Goku grabbed Tarble's shoulder and they disappeared. Seconds later, Tarble was home. "Here you are…" Goku said, looking around.

"Good, now leave me." Tarble stated. Goku gave him one last pleading look, but Tarble was not going to break on this. "He will call you when he's ready." Tarble stated.

Goku nodded and put his hand to his head. "If he's ever ready." With that Goku was gone, leaving Tarble in front of the farm.

Tarble turned back towards his house. He had a family to take care of. Kakarot was the last thing he cared about. As he said, it would be up to Raditz to bridge the gap if that day ever came.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Only one chapter left. Then onto to the sequel.


	27. Chapter 27

Raditz sighed. Months had gone by since that horrible day. Kakarot hadn't come back, but he couldn't get his brother's hurt face out of his mind. Was Kakarot truly sorry? He was just a big buffoon most of the time. Maybe Kakarot was telling the truth. Maybe he did want them to get along.

"You're over thinking things again." Raditz turned to look at his mate. Tarble was standing in the doorway of their room. Dai and Hyo were busy taking a nap in their own room.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Raditz answered.

Tarble sighed. "Of course you are. He's still your brother." Tarble came and sat on the side of the bed. "You want to have a relationship with him, don't you?"

Raditz found himself nodding before he could stop himself. "If he wants to try, I guess we can start over."

Tarble gave him a smile then pulled him down into a kiss. "I knew you would give in eventually."

Raditz couldn't help but grin. They hadn't been intimate in a long time. They were given the okay by Nappa a couple of weeks ago, but they found that they were too tired to even try anything.

One thing that had Raditz happy was the news that Nappa had given him about his heat. It wasn't going to show up again for another five years now, which meant that they could have sex all they wanted, but again there was the issue of small ears plus exhaustion.

Tarble purred next to him, his tail wrapping around Raditz's leg. "Do you want me to start this?" A grin was starting to appear on his face, just as Dai began to cry.

The two of them sighed. It looked like they would have to wait a little longer.

As Tarble ran off, Raditz looked over at the phone. It couldn't hurt to call Kakarot, would it? He picked up the receiver and began to dial the number in front of him. Waiting for someone to answer was practically torture. He expected Vegeta to be the one that put Tarble into this situation, not Kakarot.

"Hello?" Raditz tensed up. Why couldn't Chichi have been the one to answer?

"Hello, Kakarot." He answered.

The other line went quiet for a couple of seconds. "I…I thought you didn't want to talk to me again." His brother sounded hopeful, so maybe this was the best choice.

"I was angry." Raditz said. "You said some hurtful things, Kakarot."

"I know, I was really stupid." Goku continued. "I shouldn't have said any of those horrible things."

Raditz smiled. "So, I was wondering, we're having a barbeque for Hyo's birthday next week. Do you want to bring your family?"

"Really, Raditz? Of course we'll be there!" Goku said in excitement.

"Good. We're going to be having it at the farm of a couple of friends of ours." An idea popped in his head. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want, I'll give." Goku answered.

Raditz smiled, he hoped that this surprise was going to be good enough for them.

* * *

The day of the party came and Raditz chuckled as Martha brought out the giant birthday cake that she had made for their daughter. Hyo just looked up at it in wonder.

Tarble could see everyone taking pictures of the entire thing while he held his son. Dai was still sucking on his tail.

"We need to start the party games soon. Where are those brothers of yours?" Earl asked.

"Kakarot may be running behind. I had him go and pick something up for me." Raditz said.

Tarble chuckled. "Vegeta and Bulma probably are waiting for him to finish, since they can just teleport here with him." Tarble was pretty happy with the turn of events. Raditz actually seemed to be excited to see Kakarot for once.

"Well that can't be helped." Earl said. "We'll just start some horse shoes without them."

Raditz sat down, watching as the kids played, Tarble had his tail wrapped around his arm as Dai crawled up and onto the table. "You know, everything is perfect." Tarble purred.

"Trust me; it's going to get better." Raditz said.

Tarble looked up at his mate in confusion. "You're planning something."

"What?" Raditz said, giving Tarble a sneaky smile.

"Raditz…" He was going to chastise his mate, but Raditz leaned in to whisper his plan. Tarble smiled. "That's really sweet."

"It's the least we can do." Raditz said as Tarble cuddled into his side.

An hour went by without any change. The children had switched to playing pin the tail on the donkey, when a large group appeared in the middle of the party. Raditz could see that Kakarot had a large bag over his shoulder.

The two of them gave each other a nod as everyone else gathered around. Martha walked up to the two women. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Martha…" She then proceeded to name off her entire family. "We welcome you to our farm."

Earl walked around. "Any family of those two are family of ours."

Goku sniffed around. The food smelled heavenly, but first he wanted to get this part over with.

Chichi giggled. "Well, since my husband is being quiet. I'm Chichi, this is Goku, our son Gohan, and our other son Goten."

"So Goku is Raditz's brother, from what I understand." Martha answered.

"Yes, and My husband, Vegeta," Bulma started, "Is Tarble's brother, that's our son Trunks, and I'm Bulma."

Earl gave them a nod as Chichi passed Martha a Tupperware dish. "It's not much, but I thought I would bring something from our part of the world."

"Those look good." Martha said. "What are they?"

"They're riceballs." Chichi smiled.

"So Goku, what's in the bag?" Earl couldn't help but ask.

Raditz gave his brother a smile as he passed the bag over. "It's a gift from Tarble and me to the two of you."

Earl and Martha looked very confused. "You didn't need to get us anything."

Raditz looked down at his mate. "There were very uncertain times for us. We didn't know what we were going to do."

"Then the two of you showed up. You've helped us more than you realize. Without the two of you, we would have been lost." Tarble continued.

Raditz opened the bag and the seven dragonballs littered the ground. "Kakarot, I think you know how this works."

Goku walked forward then began to call the dragon. The sky went dark as the dragon appeared before them. "So what was the name again, Raditz?"

Raditz answered in Japanese, hiding his wish from everyone.

Goku said the wish to the dragon in the same way. Seconds later, light appeared and the dragonballs split off in different directions.

A young man was on the ground shaking his head. "What in tarnation was that?" The young man said, brushing himself off.

The family froze. Martha burst into tears. "It…it can't be…my baby…"

The young man looked at her. "Mom, why are you crying?"

Earl began to shake. "Rhett?"

Raditz couldn't help but smile as the entire family proceeded to hug the brother or son that had been taken from him.

Tarble his grabbed his mate's hand. "You really are something, Baby."

Raditz purred against him as the party began to start up for real. Hyo ran over to her parents. "Grandma and grandpa look happy."

Tarble put his hand on his daughter's forehead. "They are happy. Why don't you and all of your cousins go and knock down that piñata."

Goku sat down at a table with them as food began to be passed around. "This stuff smells amazing."

"Trust me, it is." Raditz smiled, just as Hyo sent a ki blast through the piñata, spraying candy everywhere. Dai on the other hand, was playing in the dirt. Raditz grinned. Finally, he had everything he could ever hope for.

That night, fireworks dotted the sky. Both of his children were fidgeting as they looked up at the sky. "Boom!" Hyo shouted in excitement.

Tarble grabbed her and put her on his lap. "Yes, Hyo, boom."

His son looked over at his sister and shrugged, seemingly finding no reason to enjoy such things. Raditz chuckled. "I'll read you a story when we get home." Dai looked more excited at that prospect.

It took a lot for them to be able to leave, Martha and Earl kept hugging them in gratitude. Their brothers had left after their kids fell asleep. Raditz felt like he finally understood Kakarot a lot better as well.

* * *

He had just finished reading Dai his bed time story. Hyo was already asleep. She was all wore out from the party.

Raditz gave his son a kiss on the forehead before leaving the boy to sleep. The maned saiyan walked towards his room. He was tired, but at the same time, he was craving something. As he entered his room, he found Tarble reading a book in his pajamas. "We got to get the cows moved from the north pasture tomorrow." Tarble said, not looking away from his book.

Raditz looked down at his mate then slowly began to undress. "Tarble." He made his voice moan.

Tarble put the book down and stared up at him as he continued to remove his clothes. "Babe?" The prince's mouth watered as Raditz pulled his pants off.

"How about you mess with my pasture then?" Raditz said, laying on the cheese.

Tarble chuckled, putting his book down on the table next to him. "I don't know. I'll need a good horse to get those cattle moved." The prince said, playing along.

"If you need a horse to ride, then go ahead, cowboy." Raditz teased, crawling towards his lover.

Tarble jumped off the bed before walking towards his lover, his pants were already off. "I may need to get my holster fixed first." Tarble said, stopping in front of Raditz. The older saiyan chuckled as he leaned forward, taking the entirety of Tarble into his mouth. Above him Tarble moaned low in his throat as he looked down at Raditz. "That's it…mmm." Raditz lapped at the head, before slipping his tongue down to graze his balls. Tarble's fingers were knotting in his hair as he slurped on his prize. "Raditz…oh baby…"

Raditz popped off. "I thought I was the horse?"

"Okay smart…oh…" Tarble groaned as Raditz deep throated him again, tightening his lips around the throbbing length.

Raditz closed his eyes, gliding his tongue down the backside of the large cock in his mouth. Tarble quivered above him before he shot his mouth full of his seed, moaning in the process. Raditz pulled off after swallowing. "Are they fixed now?" Raditz said seductively.

Tarble smirked down at him. "I believe so, but now I think I need to ready my saddle. Don't you?"

Raditz practically moaned as Tarble's tail came between his legs, rubbing against his ass. "Yes…"

Tarble chuckled as he moved around to Raditz's waiting ass. He moved downward, sliding his fingers against the hole, listening to his mate whimper as he slipped one inside. "It's been so long." Tarble groaned. Raditz was really tight.

The larger saiyan let out a moan as Tarble pulled his finger out then pushed two in. "Tarble…oh…" The prince smirked as he scissored his fingers, stretching out his mate for later.

Raditz on the other hand was grabbing onto the carpet as he panted. It had been far too long. He needed Tarble desperately, but just as he was getting close, his mate removed his fingers. "Why…why are you…? OH." Tarble ran his tongue against his asshole, licking around him before slipping it inside. Raditz whimpered softly. His mind was disconnecting with everything. "Fuck…oh Tarble…"

Tarble licked his lips before he kissed his mate's butt cheek. "I think you're ready to ride." Tarble stood, sliding his hardened cock against his mate's waiting hole.

"Please…" Raditz crooned.

Tarble chuckled. "Baby…I love you." Tarble said, pushing into his mate. Raditz moaned as he hit that wonderful spot. His hips moved quickly, Raditz was pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts. Soft moans filled the room. The prince thrust deeper into his lover. "It's amazing, baby. You're so tight."

Below him, Raditz was a mess on the floor. While Tarble's tail was wrapped around Raditz's cock, the third class had an idea. It was just if Tarble would go for it. "Tarble…" He slid his tail against his mate's ass. "Just this once."

Tarble froze. "You want to…"

"Just my tail…that's all." Raditz said. "We don't have to…"

Tarble waited. "Try sliding it against it some more." He needed to get an idea for how this would work. He still wasn't sure about it.

Raditz flicked his tail against his mate's ass. He had never really thought about touching it before now. His heart was racing. He wanted to do this right.

Tarble gasped. This was new; his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He groaned as the tail brushed up against him again, teasing him. "Baby…mmm…"

"Yes, Tarble?" Raditz said hoping for a response.

"Put it in me…" Tarble moaned.

Raditz pulled it down, letting Tarble suck on it slightly, before it slid inside. His mate let out a moan, then began to thrust into him wildly again. "Oh…more…Tarble…"

Tarble moaned. The tail in his ass was hitting a place he had never touched before. "Raditz…right…oh right there…baby…"

"Tarble…I love you…Oh…OH!" Raditz came hard against the floor, as he felt his ass fill with his mate's seed.

The prince leaned down, kissing his back. "You really are amazing."

Raditz chuckled, removing his tail from that ass. "So are you."

"You're stuck with me forever right?" The prince smiled.

"Did you really like that?" Raditz asked.

Tarble smiled. "Yes…yes I did."

Raditz smiled. "Then be prepared to be amazed 'cause this is only the beginning."

"Are you sure about that?" Tarble said, cuddling against him on the floor.

Raditz purred into his neck. "Just be prepared for me."

Tarble purred back as he kissed his mate. Raditz was right. It was amazing. They were amazing. He couldn't wait to see what how his mate would continue to amaze him. "Baby, I'm amazed by you."

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> So here we are at the end. It has been fun. If you didn't know, this series was named after the song Amazed by Lone Star.
> 
> There is a sequel. Let Me Go has a story that involves Tien/Yamcha/Android 17. Let's just say that it makes Chapter 25 and 26 completely different from Yamcha's perspective.
> 
> Beta reader's note: I want to thank y'all for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have. Please look forward to more from us.


End file.
